The Healer
by Catleana
Summary: Inuyasha takes the group to a healer after a battle. Why does he trust her so completely? Things are getting interesting. Rated for later chapters. Slight AU. IK, MS Completed 4804
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha. No money is made from this story. Please do not sue.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic. It was an idea that popped into my head. My original characters may be similar to other original characters. This was not intentional.  
  
Chapter 1: Getting There  
  
The fight had been brutal. Everyone in the little group was cut up in some way. Inuyasha looked back behind him. Both of the girls where trying to stay awake mostly so they wouldn't fall off Kiara. Kagome was holding Shippo in her arms trying to make sure that he didn't fall asleep. Miroku was walking beside Kiara, one hand on her side that would ever so often go to Sango's leg. However it never went farther than that due to the fact that Sango always smacked it away. No one knew had badly they were injured and was trying to stay awake fearful that falling asleep would mean never waking up again. Inuyasha noticed how weary everyone was looking. They had been traveling all night since the attack and most of the day. They had pass a few villages, but he was looking for one in particular. He stopped and smelled the air. They were getting close. As he looked around he noticed that they were about to cross from the western lands into that of the South. Actually they had a few miles back.  
  
Miroku looked up when they stopped. "Inuyasha, how much further. We have passed many good villages. We are all tired. Why must we continue on?"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the monk. "You know we are too far away from Kaede's village. Besides the healer I am looking for will have no problems caring for demons." He didn't want to say that he feared that the villagers anywhere else would have let him and Shippo die simply for what they were.  
  
Miroku arched his eye brows. "Well, this healer care for humans as well, Inuyasha?" "Feh," was the only reply. Miroku glanced up at the two girls. Kagome was whispering some thing to Shippo, who she held in one arm. Her other arm was wrapped around Sango's midsection. He could see the blood soaking through both of the girls' clothing. He knew he didn't look much better himself. He glanced up to Inuyasha and was amazed the hanyou could still walk. Come on, Inuyasha pretty much had a hole through his stomach.  
  
Inuyasha knew they were close. He could already smell the village. His companions needed medicine. So did he. He sighed. He was also getting hungry, but he dared not stop and say anything for fear of Kagome say the word.  
  
After about 20 minutes more of walking the group came up to the village. They slowly made their way the center. Inuyasha walked up to one of the merchants. "Where is the healer?" he asked.  
  
The merchant looked up. He took in the sight of Inuyasha. "What for? You don't look that bad."  
  
Inuyasha was not in the mood for this. He stood a bit straighter. "Feh. Oh course I don't need her. But my traveling companions do." The merchant looked over the group. "Probably hurt them yourself," he mumbled. He looked back at Inuyasha. "She doesn't heal everyone that comes through here. In fact she has been known to turn your kind away."  
  
Inuyasha had just about enough of this merchant. The only reason the guy was still alive was because Inuyasha wasn't feeling too well. However the guy was wearing on his nerves. He was about to reach over and strangle the merchant when a female voice cut through the crowd.  
  
"That is not true, and you know it, Hanya! My grandmother does her best to help all those that she can." A girl of about 16 came up to the group. She took a look at Inuyasha, studying him. Inuyasha did not like being stared at and he gave the girl a low growl. "Be polite, Inuyasha. This girl did just come to our aid," Kagome said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" the girl said. She looked back at the merchant. "I don't think my grandmother will be turning these people away." She looked at the group. "Follow me please, and I will take you to the healer."  
  
***** At the other end of the village, a woman stopped in the middle of picking herbs to smell the breeze. There was the scent of blood in the air. Human blood, demon blood, and also hanyou blood. She looked at the young boy who was helping her. "Shinta, please go in and put up a divider. Also get some blankets to put on the floor."  
  
"Yes, grandma," the boy said as he hurried off into the direction of the house. The woman smiled. "Ah, Inuyasha. You finally come to see me? And it appears that you brought some friends." With that she picked a few last herbs and started into the direction of the house herself.  
  
***** 


	2. Meeting the healer

I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from it. I am just a poor college student. However, the characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the healer  
  
The group finally arrive to the house of the healer. Miroku looked up at it. It was a big house. He wondered why.  
  
"It looks so big so that my grandmother can treat many people without leaving them outside where infection can become worse," the girl answered to the priest's unspoken question.  
  
The boys helped Kagome and Sango off of Kiara, so that she could transform back into the tiny kitten to go inside. The girls were unsteady on their feet. Miroku caught Sango just as she started to fall. Inuyasha did the same for Kagome. "If you even think about touching me anywhere hoshi." Sango threatened. Inuyasha looked a Kagome. She was still holding Shippo. I can't help her in while she is still holding the brat. And I can't hold him and help her in at the same time. He looked up at the girl in front of him. "Hey girl! Come here."  
  
The girl looked at him and then came over. "My name is Lotus. What do you want?"  
  
"You never told us your name. Anyway do mind holding the kid?" Inuyasha nodded his head to bundle that Kagome was holding. Lotus gently lifted the small fox child to her. She gave a curious glance at the fox's tail, but didn't do anything else. They followed her through the door.  
  
"Grandma, we have guest! Oh, hi Shinta. Where's grandma?" Lotus asked the boy as he came in with more blankets.  
  
"She's in kitchen making tea I think," the boy replied as he dropped the blankets.  
  
"Lotus, there is a divider up in that room. Please put the girls on one side and boys on the other. I'll be in a minute," a very young feminine voice called. Lotus and Shinta helped Inuyasha and Miroku lay Kagome and Sango down on the blankets.  
  
"Feh. Where should we put the runt?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, who does he usually sleep with?" said the voice from before. The boys looked up to see the owner of that voice come into the room. The woman was tall with flame red hair and blue eyes. She looked about 18. What Miroku noticed was that she had two pointed little ears on the top of her head and slender tail that was the same color as her hair.  
  
"With the girls," came Inuyasha's reply.  
  
"Then that is where he'll be then." She handed the boys cups of "tea." "Drink this and go on the other side and strip. I will be on that side a moment to look at your injuries."  
  
The boys went to other side of the divider. Inuyasha started taking off his outer layers. Miroku just stood there, watching (not like that!). "My, Inuyasha, I have never seen you obey a woman so quickly before," Miroku smirked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his friend. "She is a healer after all."  
  
"You usually put up a fight with Kaede."  
  
"Yeah, well, I know this one won't kill me."  
  
About that time the woman came over to their side. "Typical that you wait until you were hurt to come see me, Inuyasha. Plus you had to bring friends." She smiled as she said this.  
  
"Sorry, Nekoyasha. I had a lot to do recently. Find Jewel shards, fight demons, keep my brother from killing me. You know that kind of thing." Nekoyasha raised her eyebrows at this.  
  
"Nekoyahsa?" Miroku repeated the name. She turned to him.  
  
"Yes, that is right." She noticed the beads around his right hand. "Protection beads? Why?"  
  
Miroku gulped. "A curse."  
  
Her expression became concerned. "An Air Rip?" Miroku nodded. She held out her hand to him. "May I see?" He nodded and gave her his hand. She stared at it for a moment and then traced the outline of his Rip. "How old are you?" she asked looking back up at him.  
  
"Twenty-one." Nekoyasha frowned. "It shouldn't be this big at your age. Shinta, can you bring me that packet of herbs in the third drawer, please? And some more hot water," she called.  
  
"Of course, grandmother," the young boy said. He quickly appeared with what she requested. She slowly opened the package. She took one of the herbs and mixed it in water and then gave it to Miroku to drink. Miroku took the cup and smelled the liquid. It smelled familiar. He knocked the drink back and instantly knew what she had given him.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Shhh. All will be explained in time. Rest now," Nekoyasha said. 


	3. Healing the Wounded

I do not own Inuyasha. No money is being made from this story. I am just a poor college student. However, the characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta belong to me.  
  
"Spoken dialogue"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 3: Caring for the Wounded  
  
Inuyashs watched the woman interact with his friend. He watched her as she dressed Miroku's wounds. When she was done she turned her attentions to Inuyasha. He didn't put up a fight like he always did when Kaede tried to heal him. *I even put up a fight when Kagome fusses over my wounds.* Thinking about that made him remember the girls.  
  
"Neko-san, shouldn't you be caring for the girls first? Miroku and I could have waited."  
  
The woman smiled. "Do not worry Inu-kun. My granddaughter Lotus is attending to them. And I assure you that she is a good healer as well.. Cousin." She finished wrapping the last bandage around his stomach. She got up and pulled something from her kimono. Slowly she settled herself behind the hanyou and started brushing his hair.  
  
"It has been a long time," Inuyasha said after a while.  
  
"Yes, it has." She felt him stiffen under her touch. "You are worried about your friends?"  
  
"Hai," was all he said. He would never let the others know this. But they were sleeping and this was his cousin after all. She knew most of his secrets and he knew most of hers as well. Nekoyasha was like him in so many ways. She was more like his sister than Sesshomaru was his brother. "How is Kagome?"  
  
She gave him a look. "If you didn't notice we were kinda busy getting you fixed up that introductions weren't made."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "The one in the funny looking clothes. The other girl is a demon slayer named Sango. That little bratty kitsune is Shippo. And this pervert is Miroku." He yawned.  
  
Nekoyasha raised her eyebrow. "Quite an interesting family you got here, huh? Don't worry she will be fine. You need to get your rest, and I need to work on your friend's hand."  
  
"Huh?" She gently pushed him down on to the floor and drew a blanket over him.  
  
"Rest now. It will all be explained later," was what she left him with.  
  
*****  
  
After she was sure that Inuyasha was not going to put up a fight, Nekoyasha turned her attention to the monk. She breathed deeply and centered herself. She had never fixed an Air Rip before but she had seen it done. She made sure that all her supplies where on hand. She slowly pulled the prayer beads down his wrist, so she could remove the glove and be able to work. She said a healer's prayer as she gently removed the monk's glove. There it was. She noticed a slight breeze in the room and was glad that so far she had done right. The healer picked up her needle and slowly began to sew up the little cuts that radiated from the center. *He must have taken in some sharp objects, she thought. She shook her head. He is so young. He uses it too much and probably does not go see that drunken monk as often as he should.* She sighed. After she finished the cuts, she went around the diameter of the rip, hoping to make it a little tighter. When she was finished she replaced the glove and prayer beads. The breeze stopped. *He won't be able to use it for a couple of days, but. I don't think they will be leaving my care for a while either. *  
  
She got up and went to check on the girls. Her granddaughter was sitting there watching over them. Nekoyasha checked over their bandages and saw that everything was fine. She went over and sat next to Lotus. "You did a fine job, my girl." Nekoyasha smiled at her granddaughter.  
  
Lotus looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you. I learned from the best." There was a small silence. "I fixed supper for myself and Shinta. There is still some left if you want it."  
  
"Thank you. Where is Shinta anyways?"  
  
"He has already gone to bed."  
  
"Why don't you go join him, Lotus? I will stay here and watch over our guest tonight. Do not worry there is lots to do tomorrow."  
  
Lotus got up. "Good night, grandmother."  
  
Nekoyasha smiled. "Good night, sweetie." She watched her granddaughter leave the room. The she got up and colleted the group's bloody clothing. The garments would have to be washed before they could be mended. Then she settled herself down in a position where she could watch both groups for the evening.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I couldn't remember the monk's name that Miroku went when the mantis woman scratched up his Air Rip. Also, I had written more than these three chapters. I write more of the story and then separate it into chapters as I go. (So all you have to do is wait for me to separate and post, instead of writing then posting.) Are these chapters too short? Any way my disk decided that it was going to delete itself and my story. Thankfully I had back ups of chapters 1-3. But it still makes me so mad. I had a really good dream sequence for Miroku (there's a preview for some up coming chapters :) ). Grr arg. (Disclaimer: Grr arg belongs to Mutant Enemy. All you Buffy people know what I mean.) So know I have to go rewrite most of my story all over again. ::sigh:: Thanks for reading and for the reviews I'm getting. They make me happy.  
  
New thing: I realized that FF.net does not like me using italics. So I write in italics, but for you to know that it is thoughts, I am going to start using *.*. I hope this helps. 


	4. Fevered Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his traveling companions. This is for entertainment purposes only (although if it is for mine, or yours. I don't know) and no money is being made from this story. So please do not sue. However the characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta belong to me. (Although I do not own the name Shinta, it is from Ruroni Kenshin. However my Shinta is not Kenshin.)  
  
A/N: Hmmm. my disclaimer seems to be getting longer. Oh, well. on with the story. This is one is going to be fun. ;)  
  
Chapter 4: Fevered Dreams  
  
Most of the night had already passed when the dreams began. Nekoyasha had already checked on the bandages and applied some cold compresses where needed.  
  
Shippo was the first one. He tossed in his sleep. "Papa, watch out! Noooooo! Mama, where are you? I can't find you. Mama!!!"  
  
Being the mother and grandmother that she was, Nekoyasha went over to the boy and picked him up. "Shhhh," she said as she started rocking him.  
  
"Mama," he said as he grabbed hold of her kimono top. She felt his breathing calm a bit, but he still held tightly to her clothing.  
  
Then Sango started calling out. "Kohaku, what are you doing? Kahaku, no! Wait! Please brother, come back!"  
  
Nekoyasha shifted the fox boy so that she could comfort the girl the best she could. He whined a bit, but she managed to shift him to one arm. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair and whispered soothing words to her. With her other hand, she kneaded Shippo's back softly with her claws. Both of them where still whining softly. Suddenly she came up with a solution.  
  
Slowly she untangled her kimono from Shippo's grasp. He called out a bit. She rubbed his back as she laid him next to the demon slayer. The girl felt the little boy near her and rolled over to put her arms around him. He snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
Kirara looked up at the healer. "Mew?"  
  
Nekoyasha looked at the kitten. "Well, what else would you have wanted me to do? I heard that he sleeps with the girls anyway. Besides, they'll be to keep each other calm."  
  
Kirara cocked her head to think about it, and then nodded. She went and curled up by Sango's back. Nekoyasha sighed.  
  
Then Kagome started talking in her sleep. "Ok, let's see. I've studied so hard for this test. e=mc2, the derivative of hi over ho is ho-d-hi minus hi- d-ho over ho-ho. (A/N Don't ask me why Kagome knows calculus. That equation was the first thing that came to mind.)  
  
Nekoyasha shook her head. She had no idea what that girl was talking about.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was getting ready for her math test. She had studied hard and knew she was ready for it.  
  
She sat down at her desk and looked at the test.  
  
2+2=?  
  
Kagome stared at the paper. "Two plus two is.. Um. um. ummmm. Omigod! I don't know what two plus two is!" She started freaking out. Not only would she fail, but she would be the laughing stock of the entire school!  
  
Then there was a soft voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "Four. Two plus two is four. Two times two is also four. Two plus three is five, but two times three is six."  
  
Kagome calmed down. She looked at her paper and suddenly knew every answer on the test.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome started freaking out. "Two plus two is.. Um. um. ummmm. Omigod! I don't know what two plus two is!"  
  
Nekoyasha had no idea why the girl was suddenly freaking out about what two plus two was. So she went over to the young girl and whispered, "Four. Two plus two is four." Then thinking that she might need to say more. She added, "Two times two is also four. Two plus three is five, but two times three is six."  
  
She saw the girl relax and start to hum. Nekoyasha sighed. She didn't even want to think what else was going to happen. That is when she heard moaning come from the other side of the divider. She shook her head went up to go see what was wrong now.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha was tossing and turning in his sleep. Nekoyasha knelt down beside him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, shhh. It's alright," she said quietly.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, get out of the way!" the boy shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha, she's fine." Nekoyasha's ear twitched toward the direction of the divider.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha were are you? Inuyasha, help me! I'm scared," Kagome cried out. (Hey, you can have more than one nightmare a night. Besides, she moved on after that math test.)  
  
Nekoyasha sighed. This is not what she needed. She had no clue what either one of them was dreaming about, but they definitely needed each other for comfort. *I can't chance moving them; their wounds may reopen. How can I comfort them? My daughter never had nightmares like this. Wait a minute. Both Lotus and Shinta had this problem after their parents died. Now what did I do for them? I held Shinta and rocked him. What did I do for Lotus? Wait there was a doll. Oh, that's right! It was her mother's doll. It carried her scent. Hmmm. Something with a scent on it. * She looked around. Her eyes rested on the pile of clothing. *No, that won't do. It has their blood on it and would only make both of them more restless. Ah, the blankets!*  
  
She slowly removed the blanket from Inuyasha. He shivered slightly as the cool night air surrounded his body. She went to the other side of the divider and removed the blanket from Kagome. The girl moaned slightly. The healer then replaced it with Inuyasha's blanket. She watched as the girl who looked like the dead priestess snuggled down under the cover. She became calmer.  
  
"Mmmmm.. Inasa," she mumbled.  
  
Nekoyasha shook her head and went back to her cousin. She laid the blanket on top of him. See watched as he breathed it in deeply, and visibly calmed. She could see him smile in the candlelight.  
  
She looked over at the monk. "So what are you dreaming about?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well, this one was a little longer than the others. Stay tuned for next time as we.  
  
Miroku: Hey, why isn't my dream in this chapter?  
  
Catleana: (gives him an odd look) Because, I decided not to put it in here. Besides you interrupted me. I was about to say "Stay tuned for next time as we get to see what  
  
Miroku's dream is about." Besides, your dream and the goings on in the real world are kinda long.  
  
Inuyasha: Why does he get the in depth dream?  
  
Catleana: Because I'm the writer. Get over it. If you don't behave, I'll tell Kagome to 'sit' you. Besides aren't you guys supposed to be wounded? Get out here and go lay back down!  
  
Nekoyasha: (Comes wondering in to the room) Catleana, have you - Oh nevermind. They're here with you. I'll just take these to boys back so they can get some rest. (Grabs both and Miroku and Inuyasha by the ears and drags them out of Catleana's computer lab.) 


	5. Miroku's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wonder if I had to say that for every chapter? Oh well. There it is. The characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta are mine. Please do not sue as no money is being made from this story and I am a poor college student.  
  
Here it is!  
  
Chapter 5: Miroku's Dream  
  
Miroku was glad for this time of rest. He looked around the camp the group had made. Kagome was reading a story to Shippo. Inuyasha was also listening to the story, even though he was trying to look like he could care less. Miroku smiled. That dog demon looked for any excuse to be near Kagome.  
  
As for Miroku, he had his arms around Sango. She had just told him that she would bear his child. They hadn't done anything about that yet, but Miroku was strangely okay about that. There would be time enough for 'that'. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the back of her neck. He looked around at his friends. They had become his family. He had no idea when this had happened, but it had. And he figured that the rest of the group felt the same way.  
  
Miroku breathed in the night air and relaxed. He didn't really even pay attention to the fact that his hand was starting to itch. Besides to scratch it, he would have to move out his very comfortable position that involved Sango sitting on his lap.  
  
Then the itching became a burning sensation. Miroku realized it was coming from his right hand. *No, it can't be starting now. Not now! * He pushed Sango off his lap.  
  
"Hey!" She said and then she saw the terror that was in his eyes. He looked up and saw that the others had looked up from Sango's outburst.  
  
"It's starting. Run. Get out of here!" Miroku screamed at his friends.  
  
"No, we won't leave you!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"If you don't leave now, you will die as well!" he screamed back. "Besides, someone still needs to collect the jewel shards and defeat Naraku."  
  
His words had an effect of Kagome. He watched her pick up Shippo and drag Inuyasha out of harm's way. Sango, however, stayed where she was.  
  
"Hoshi, I won't leave you!"  
  
Miroku grabbed his wrist, as if that would somehow slow it down. "Sango, please. Take my staff and remember me when you ram it through Naraku's black heart."  
  
She nodded. "I love you, Miroku." He nodded. "I love you, too." He watched her pick up his staff and move to safety with the others.  
  
The pain was becoming unbearable. He felt the tears stream down his face. He knew that it would come to this, but still.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. *I'm sorry Sango. I really did love you. I failed you, father, grandfather. I couldn't kill Naraku to avenge our family and now I am going to die without an heir. * He cried even harder.  
  
Suddenly he looked at his hand. There was a soft pink glow around it. It gave him a calming feeling. It almost felt like a shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
*****  
  
She looked over at the monk. "So what are you dreaming about?"  
  
Nekoyasha really didn't expect him to answer. She saw him toss and turn a bit and then he grabbed his right wrist. It was the hand with the Air Rip in it. She grabbed his hand and felt the hole. It hadn't widened any since she had worked on it. *It is all in his mind then. I have to wake him up. * she realized.  
  
Still holding on to his hand she gently shook his shoulder. "Miroku, wake up," she said. She noticed the tears on his face. *The pain must be killing him. I have go to wake him up! * She shook his shoulder a little harder. "Miroku, wake up!"  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Nekoyasha was running out of options. She knew that if he died in the dream, he most likely would die in the real world. And he was not going to die on her watch. She took a deep breath to center herself. She removed a necklace from around her neck and place the gem between her hand and his. Then she started a healer's chant. She was so into her chanting that she didn't hear her cousin wake up. Nor did she hear the girls come to see what was going on. She even didn't notice when her grandchildren came in or when Lotus asked if there was anything she could do to help. All Nekoyasha knew was that she had to wake the monk up.  
  
The group watched in awe as a pink glow surrounded their locked hands and then surrounded both of their bodies. Miroku was still screaming and Nekoyasha continued her chanting.  
  
Then Miroku sat straight up and wide-awake.  
  
"What in Kami's name is going on here?" he asked a little hoarsely. (He had been screaming.) He noticed Nekoyasha holding his hand. His waking up had brought her out of her trance. She laughed nervously and let go of his hand. The gem fell the floor with a clink. Kagome saw it and gasped.  
  
"It's a Shikon shard!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What in the seven hells are you doing with a Shikon shard, cousin?" Inuyasha screamed. The girls gasped at the word 'cousin.'  
  
Nekoyasha again laughed nervously. She reached up and scratched behind her right ear. "Ummm. waking up your friend?"  
  
"Neko.." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It will all be expl." she started and then looked around at the people in the room. Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting on the floor in front of her with the blankets over the lower half of them. Kagome and Sango had blankets wrapped around them (remember that their clothes were removed.), and Sango was holding Shippo wrapped in his tail. Her grandchildren were also in the room. Shinta was hold on to Lotus not really sure what was going on. Lotus looked a little lost because she knew that she couldn't help her grandmother out.  
  
Nekoyasha sighed. She glanced up at the window and saw that it was almost morning. "So, who's up for some breakfast?"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yea! The dream is typed. I still think that the first time was better though. Stupid disk. ::grumble, grumble:: So what did y'all think?  
  
Miroku: I liked it. except for the dying part.  
  
Catleana: You didn't die. Besides you were dreaming it.  
  
Miroku: Do you have any idea of often I dream that? It is a very scary dream!  
  
Catleana: (Edging away from Miroku) Okay. I'm sorry. You can get out of my computer lab now.  
  
Miroku: (Regaining composure) I am sorry Lady Catleana. (Gives her a look. Grabs her hand.) Lady Catleana, will you bear my child?  
  
Catleana: Ummm. No. I have a boyfriend! Now get out of my computer lab! (Pushes Miroku out the door, down the hall and out the front door of the Biology building.) If you come back in here Miroku, I will put you in the snake room!  
  
Anyway. The next coming chapters will answer the questions: What is Nekoyasha doing with a Shikon shard? Is she really Inuyasha's cousin? How did she know about the Air Rip? (Been a while since you read that chapter, huh?) And when is Miroku going to ask her to bear his child? (Come on, you know it will happen eventually. :) ). All this and more, next time on The Healer. 


	6. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha. No money. No sue. Poor college student. Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta mine.  
  
I apologize about being so slow, but it has been tedious to rewrite what I lost. Grrrrr.I guess once it got down on paper, it was out of my system and now rewriting it seems so redundant. Or well. Thanks to my reviewers! You make me smile!  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get to the description of my original characters.  
  
Like always: "Spoken" *Thoughts*  
  
Chapter 6: Questions and Answers  
  
The group crowded around the table as breakfast was being put on it. There was a tense quiet in the air. The Shikon jewel incident had everyone on edge. Kagome looked around. At the table was Inuyasha, herself, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Miroku and Inuyasha were dressed only in kimono pants. Kagome was used to seeing Inuyasha without his shirt on, after all she had tended to his wounds on more than one occasion. Miroku, on the other hand, she didn't see that much of. She noticed that he was fairly built for a monk. She also noticed that Sango was stealing glances his way. However, Miroku seemed oblivious to the attention. He was staring at his right hand with an odd expression. Every so often he would flex it and then ponder over it. Kagome smiled and shook her head. Both guys were without their shirts. Kagome sighed. It was a rare treat after all. Shippo was the same way. Kimono pants only. As for Sango and herself, they were dressed only in the white under kimonos. While they were feeling better, it still hurt to move a lot, even with the help of Lotus and Nekoyasha. It was the least amount they could put on and still be decent.  
  
Kagome then looked at their hosts as the woman and her grandchildren went about getting food on the table. Shinta was setting the table, which in itself was a feat since she and her friends were sitting at it. He looked about Souta's age - 8 or 9. He had black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that most boys wore in this time period. His light blue kimono looked like he had been playing in the dirt many times. *He probably helps his grandmother pull herbs. * She could see him learning the healing arts. His brown eyes were full of knowledge. They were also full of a sadness that seemed very old. She realized that Souta occasionally had that sadness as well. Knowing that, she gave Shinta's arm a small squeeze as he put the chopsticks down for her. He gave her a smile that tried to hide that sadness. *Just like Souta.*  
  
She then shifted her gaze to his sister Lotus. Lotus's violet eyes were always very kind. She looked to be between Kagome's and Sango's ages. Around 16. Her raven hair looked auburn when it caught the sun just right. Her pale yellow kimono swished around her lean body. *It must come from working in a field trying to dig up herbs or walking into the village.* Kagome knew the girl was warm. She remembered the girl speaking softly to them last night when she was tending to their wounds. *She must have helped to raise her little brother. They seem really close.*  
  
Then there was the grandmother. Nekoyasha. Kagome shook her head. She couldn't see how this woman could be a grandmother. She looked only 18. *So does Inuyasha. But he was asleep for fifty years. Well, she is part demon. Haven't you seen Sesshomaru? Who knows how old he really is and he only looks in his mid twenties.* Kagome shook her head to stop that inner dialogue. The woman had her long flame red hair in a braid. On the top of her head were to pointed little ears similar to Inuyasha's. Kagome also noticed that they were similar to Kirara's as well. The hunter green kimono did little to hide the curves of her lithe body. Her movements were so graceful, so fluid, they almost looked like those of a ... cat! Of course. That would also explain the tail. *But how can she and Inuyasha be related?*  
  
She turned her attention to the paintings on the walls. They were also in the other room as well. There were two that she really had wanted to examine more closely. One had what looked to be a tree with something red pinned to it. The other had what appeared to be two boys. The younger boy had his arms outstretched to something while the older boy held him back. Kagome really wanted to go look at those paintings, but the last of breakfast had just be set on the table.  
  
Nekoyasha seated herself between Inuyasha and Miroku. She whispered something to Shinta who left the room. Lotus took a seat between Shippo and Sango. Shinta came back in with a small bundle, which he handed to his grandmother and then went and sat between his sister and Shippo.  
  
Nekoyasha was the first to break the silence. "I know this is not much but please eat. I know you all must be famished."  
  
The group looked at the food on the table for a moment then everyone started grabbing food to put on their plates. The conversation for the most part was "please pass the ..." or "could someone get me more tea?" There was fruit, some fish, rice balls, and of course tea.  
  
About half way through the meal, Inuyasha looked up at Nekoyasha. "Okay, Neko, why do you have a shard of the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
Nekoyasha sighed and took a sip of her tea. She brought up the small bundle. "I don't have just a shard, I have five of them." She unwrapped the silken bundle. On it lay four very corrupt jewel shards. One was black, one was red, and the other two still had some pink to them, but not very much. "I received them as payment for my healing services. The one I wear is the least corrupt of the bunch. So I use it for healing. It seems however that my using it that way has somewhat purified it." She took it off and held it up. It only showed the slightest hue of black. "It was only marginally better than these two when I started using it," she stated as pointed to the two shards that showed pink.  
  
"There was word on the wind that the jewel had returned and that you had woken up, Inuyasha. Then I heard that you were traveling with a miko to collect the shards." She looked up at Kagome. "The rumors were right when they said that she looked like Kikyo."  
  
Kagome blushed and was about to say something when Inuyasha growled, "She is not Kikyo! She is her own person!"  
  
Everyone's eyes got big at the fact that Inuyasha was defending Kagome. Everyone that is except Nekoyasha. The only thing that happened was her tail twitched a little faster. She took a sip of her tea. "I never said that she was Kikyo, just that she looked like Kikyo."  
  
Kagome was looking at the shards. She reached out and picked up the blood red one. It instantly became purified. She heard gasps from the people that hadn't seen it before. She also went ahead and purified the other jewels on the silk. She was about to take the jewels when decided against it. *We have never had anyone just give us the jewel shards. Besides these are rightfully hers. She earned them. Perhaps it would be better if we asked for them.* She looked up at the female demon. "May we have the shards?"  
  
Nekoyasha thought for a minute. "Yes, but I have a favor to ask. That I may keep the one I wear until you have finished collecting the rest of the shards. As you saw last night, it helps my healing abilities. Miko, you don't even have to purify it, if you don't wish."  
  
Kagome thought about it. She looked at each of her campanions in turn. Most of them seemed okay with the agreement. Then she looked at Inuyasha. He was staring intently at the cat demon.  
  
"You are sure that you will give it back?"  
  
"Yes. I am not a power hungry for it. I do not even use it all the time. Only when it is important. Besides, I am sure others are looking for it? This way there will always be a piece missing and only the people in this room will know where it is."  
  
This seemed to pacify Inuyasha. Miroku was still looking at and flexing his hand.  
  
"My Lady, why did you use it on me last night?"  
  
The healer stared at him for a moment. "To wake you up. Whatever nightmare you were having, it seemed very real to you. If you had died in your mind, you most likely would have died here as well."  
  
Miroku pondered that though for a moment. He flexed his hand again. "Did you do something to my Air Rip? It feels... smaller, or ... tighter?"  
  
She nodded. "How?" he asked.  
  
"A monk showed me how," was the reply.  
  
Miroku was lost in thought. *She knows how to fix my Air Rip. She has proved that she is good with children. Although, I have never thought about a demon. Well, at least when I knew they were demons. But wouldn't a demon be able to handle the curse better? And Inuyasha calls her cousin. He is strong, and I bet that she is as well.*  
  
Miroku came to a conclusion. He took Nekoyasha's hand in his own, and knelt in front of her. "Lady Nekoyasha, will you bear my child?"  
  
Everyone at the table gasped. Kagome and Sango looked like they were about to hit the boy. Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill the monk. Shippo just shook his head. Lotus and Shinta looked interested in what their grandmother was going to say.  
  
There was a tense moment. Then she burst out laughing. Everyone stared at the woman. When she finally got her laughter under control she spoke. "Let's see. What did I say the last time a monk with a hole in his hand asked me that question?" She sat back and pondered for a moment ignoring the shocked expression on everyone's face. "Hmmm. That's right. I told him... No," she directed at Miroku. "So I am going to tell you the same thing... No. And before you even think about it, do not ask my granddaughter that question, or I will have to hurt you." She smiled.  
  
Miroku however was not thinking about asking the girl at that moment. He was still reeling from the fact that this healer had been asked the same question before. "You knew my ... my ...?"  
  
"Your father. Yes, I did. It was about 25 years ago when he came through this village. He fell ill here and was brought to me. I took care of him and noticed that his hand seemed be a source of pain. But every time I tried to examine it, he would pull it away. I finally got him to tell me who would know about it and a letter was sent off to another monk. He came here and showed me how to work on an Air Rip. I believe it might have been the same monk that raised you. However, when your father recovered, he did the exact same thing you just did. I told him 'no' of course. I already had a child of my own who was ten at the time and I was newly widowed as well."  
  
Miroku had reseated himself at the table. "Did you know my mother? I - I don't remember her. She died when I was very young," he said softly.  
  
Nekoyasha shook her head. "I am sorry. I never met her. I heard that she was a beautiful woman though who apparently loved your father. He must have loved her as well. There is a rumor that she was the only girl that he didn't ask his famous question to her the first chance he got."  
  
Nekoyasha saw a pink flush spread in Sango's cheeks. Miroku flushed as well, both to what the woman had said and remembrance of his dream.  
  
Inuyasha had been thinking over what had just been said. "So Neko-chan, are you saying that had you not had a child, you would have born that monk's?" he growled.  
  
Nekoyasha flashed him a smile and had a glint in her eye as she replied, "Wouldn't you like to know, cousin?"  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something else (or maybe strangle the answer out of her) when Sango piped up.  
  
"So how are you two related? You keep calling each other cousins, but how can a dog and a cat be related?" she asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. There should have been a bit more, but that would have made it a bit longer and it will fit just as well in the next one. Next time on "The Healer," we'll see how -  
  
Inuyasha: Hey I want to know if that cousin of mine would have born Miroku's father's child!  
  
Miroku: I am wondering that myself. Hmmm. Then she would have been my mother, which means that I would be ... related to Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Like I would ever be related to you!  
  
Miroku: Lady Nekoyasha?  
  
Nekoyasha: That is something that only I know.  
  
Catleana: Hey! I know it too!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku: (Glare at Catleana) Well?  
  
Catleana: (Glares back) Like I am going to tell you. Besides why are you in my computer lab again?  
  
(Miroku suddenly recalls what Catleana told him last time and quickly shows himself the door. Inuyasha just stands there.)  
  
Catleana: Well?  
  
Inuyasha: Why does Neko get to stay?  
  
Catleana: Because. Now scoot. Don't make me give you the same ultimatum I gave Miroku...  
  
(Inuyasha, not sure that he wants to know what said ultimatum is, leaves.)  
  
Nekoyasha: (Reading what Catleana was going to say about next chapter) Oh, is it how Inuyasha and I are related?  
  
Catleana: Actually, yes. And maybe a word on those paintings Kagome saw. Well, that's all for now. 


	7. Cats and Dogs

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just have this attempt at fanfiction and the charaters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, Shinta.  
  
Chapter 7: Cats and Dogs  
  
"So how are you two related? You keep calling each other cousins, but how can a dog and a cat be related?" Sango asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
Inuyasha and Nekoyasha looked at each other for a minute as if studying the other. At the same time they exclaim:  
  
"When did you become a dog?" "When did you become a cat?"  
  
Nekoyasha turned back to the group. "Well, except for the fact that his hair is white and he is male, I think he looks just like me."  
  
"You mean that you look like me with the exception that you hair is red and you're a girl." Inuyasha countered. The people at the table gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I am older."  
  
"Yeah, by like a month. Besides, I'm older now... You have been asleep for fifty years."  
  
"You can't be that old. Your eyes are still blue," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Neloyasha growled at him. "That's your fault for getting yourself pinned to a tree for fifty years," she hissed. "Hey, stop fighting you two! I think we are all interested in how you are related to each other," Kagome interrupted.  
  
"We weren't fighting," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"That's right. We were having a friendly argument," Nekoyasha smiled. "I'll be right back," she said as she got up and left the room.  
  
Shippo look confused. "Does that mean you and Inuyasha have friendly arguments, too?" he whispered to Kagome. She just smiled and gave the kitsune a hug.  
  
Nekoyasha came in a moment later with a painting under her arm. She resumed her place at the table and looked at the painting to make sure she had the correct one. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and gasped.  
  
"Where did you get that picture?" he breathed.  
  
"I painted it," was the answer that the girl gave him. In return he gave her a look. "I have a photographic memory, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh." was all that he graced her with.  
  
She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Plus most of the portraits of your mother were sent to my father's castle after - " she stopped. Inuyasha nodded. Nekoyasha looked at the rest of the table. They were eager to see what was on the canvas and hear the story.  
  
She flipped the painting around for the group to see. On it were two women in their early to midtwenties. They looked identical. They had black hair and violet eyes. They both looked very much like Inuyasha in his human form. They were dressed in robes of the high class. The background was a garden with a small pond. One of the women was sitting on the ledge of the pond, while the other was leaning up against a tree facing her. They looked like they were enjoying each other's company.  
  
"The one sitting down is Inuyasha's mother!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"That is correct, but how did you know?" Nekoyasha asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru used a demon to look like mother so he could find where my father's grave was," answered Inuyasha.  
  
"A story that I will have to hear another time I believe." Nekoyasha turned her attention back to the group. "The woman standing up is Inuyasha's mother's sister. . . my mother."  
  
The group looked at the painting and then at the two cousins.  
  
"Ah, I see. You two are related by your human blood," Miroku mused.  
  
"That's right. Twin sisters, each one taken by a demon lord, " Nekoyasha continued.  
  
"Both were the mates of demon lords?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, The Lords of the West and South."  
  
"But wouldn't one lord be upset by the other taking a mate from his lands?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, they both kind of owned the land," Nekoyasha said hesitantly. That earned her a few confused looks. "The village is on the boarder of the West and the South. Many years ago there was actually two villages. But they were so close to the boarders, that the Demon Lords would sometimes overlook them in times of peace. In fact most of the time it was as if those villages didn't even exist. The villagers learned that they could not look to the Lords that supposedly governed them. While there were sometimes squimishes that broke out between the two villages, they eventually learned that they would survive better if they worked together. Slowly the villages grew together.  
  
"Then one day it was decided that they need a truce. So a marriage was arranged between the most prominent families. The western family offered their son. The southern family offered their daughter. All they had was daughters. With the marriage of these two children the village became one and became a large trading village, for they both lay along the trading routes. Well, the couple had twin daughters. It seemed that the girl's family was cursed to only have female children.  
  
"Well, the two Lords started taking stock of their territories, for both dogs and cats are very territorial. They both noticed that there was this large village on their boarder and both thought it was theirs. It looked like a battle would have been the way to settle it. However, both Lords were enjoying this time of peace and word had come that the Eastern Lord was wanting to expand his territory. Both West and South figured it was in their best interest to have an alliance between them. But the fact of the village was complicating matters. So they both met there for negotiations. During the coarse of these negotiations, it came up that the Southern Lord had no mate, and that the Western Lord had recently lost his mate. By this time the twins were of mating age. Somehow they were both able to capture the eyes of the Lords. It was decided between the two of them that if they claimed the sisters as their mates, then they would have their alliance and both of the Lords would look over the village. Of course the head of the village could not turn them, even though they were his daughters. He was smart enough not to get on the bad side of BOTH a Dog Demon and a Cat Demon. And the rest is history." Nekoyasha looked at the group after finishing her story. She took a sip of her tea and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Although I could never figure out how you were born male when the all the women in our family have girls," she said.  
  
"You do have a grandson," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I know. Two males born within a hundred years of each other. It might be the demon blood. I bet there won't be another male born for another couple hundred years." (A/N: Say for oh another 500 years.)  
  
There was silence for a few moments as the group thought about the story that they had just heard.  
  
Sango looked up at the woman. "So you're saying that the Demon Lord of the South is your mother?"  
  
Nekoyasha scratched behind her ear. "Well, um ... was my father. So yes."  
  
Miroku looked up at her. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Nekoyasha shook her head.  
  
"Feh, she gets to know her parents and doesn't some homicidal brother trying to kill her either. Lucky cat," Inuyasha pouted.  
  
Kagome thought about the conversation. He father is dead, and she has no siblings, then wouldn't that ... Kagome gasped. "That would make you the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands?" she exclaimed.  
  
Nekoyasha cocked her head (in that famous way that cats do). "Technically it would make me the Demon Lady of the Southern Lands. Or something like that."  
  
"Then why are you so near the boarder? Why are you a healer? Shouldn't you be living in some castle, directing what should be done with the territory?" Kagome blurted out.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing myself," Miroku stated.  
  
Nekoyasha sighed again. "How much hold do you think I can have if it came out that the Southern Lands were ruled by a hanyou? It was bad enough when the news came that it was a Lady instead of a Lord."  
  
Shippo looked up from the game of tic-tac-toe he and Shinta were playing. "I heard about that. Dad wasn't sure how a woman was going to be able to handle that. But I can't remember what her name was again."  
  
"So who rules in your place?" Sango inquired.  
  
"A childhood friend of mine. A female cat demon by the name of Minka. As far as most people knowshe is the Lady and I am her advisor. Not as much uproar about having a hanyou for an advisor. Actually it is the other way around. She's my advisor." She looked around at the group. Then she glanced outside. The sun shone a bright morning. "Now I think that is enough story-telling for right now. There are bandages to change, herbs to pick, clothes to clean, and I think all of you need to rest so that your injuries can heal," Nekoyasha started off. The entire group was giving her the look of "Aww, mom, do we have to?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm not saying that you have to go to sleep, but you do need the rest. And I am not taking no for an answer. Shinta, please go get some bandages. Lotus, I need two large bowls of hot water and some water for medicine as well."  
  
*****  
  
Wow. My chapters are longer. Do you like to longer chapters? Or should I go back to the shorter chapters. As of right now my story is 19 pages long (computer typed). That's pretty long for me.  
  
Sorry if the story got a little long. The next chapter may be slightly boring til the end. There is a bit of romantic stuff at the end. Nothing to bad.  
  
Shippo: Does that mean I could read it? Catleana: (thinks for a moment) Yeah, you could get away with it. It's nothing graphic. 


	8. Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I am happy that it is coming back on tonight! (Aug. 25) With new episodes on top of that! Yea!!! I do own the characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta (and a few others who have only been mentioned).  
  
Well, I haven't updated because of many things. The Summer session of school ended and hence I didn't work in a computer lab anymore. I went home to my parents house for a week and their computers are not up yet. Then there was the whole coming back to school rush. I also stopped writing because one of my chapters went in an odd direction and I havd to figure out how to get it back on track. Go figure.  
  
Just a warning, I believe there is a bit of romantic fluff in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 8: Rest  
  
After the bandages had been changed, Nekoyasha and her grandchildren left the group alone to rest. The group had pushed the divider screen aside so they could speak with each other. Inuyasha was starting to get restless.  
  
Kagome decided to see if she could see if she could get some answers out of him. "What did you mean by saying that Nekoyasha's eyes were still blue?"  
  
"It means that she is still young." Kagome had a puzzled expression on her fact.  
  
Sango decided to help a little. She petted Kirara in her lap. "Basically, for some cats, the eye color changes. Many of them are born with blue eyes as kittens and then the eyes usually turn gold when they become adults or when they become of mating age. So the fact that Nekoyasha's eyes are still blue means that she isn't quite an adult yet."  
  
"Oh," was all Kagome could say. She thought for a moment more. "Then why did she say that it was Inuyasha's fault for them still being blue?"  
  
"Because I was sealed on that tree for fifty years," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"But, Inuyasha, if I may ask. What does the fact that you were sealed have to do with whether or not Lady Nekoyasha ages?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We're bonded," was all that he replied.  
  
"Bonded?" the girls asked in unison.  
  
"Ewww. Inuyasha she's you cousin!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Not like that you pervert!" Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head. He sighed. "Cats and Dogs age slightly differently. Because we were both hanyous, it made since that we would always be around for the other, so both of us wouldn't be outcasts. When I was sealed, it stopped my aging, hence she also stopped aging."  
  
The group fell silent. After a while Shinta came into the room.  
  
"Is there anything that can be done for you?" He asked the group.  
  
"Feh." Was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
The child looked a little hurt. "Inuyasha is getting restless. I think we all might be. But I don't know if there is anything you could do about that," Kagome answered the boy gently.  
  
"Oh, I'll go ask grandma." Shinta toed the ground slightly. Again Kagome was surprise by how much like Souta this boy was.  
  
"Was there anything else?" she asked patiently.  
  
"Well, I finished my chores, and I was wondering if Shippo like to play outside with me?" he asked shyly. Before anyone could say anything else, he quickly added, "Grandma said it would be okay, as long as it was ok with you."  
  
Kagome smiled. She looked at Shippo who looked back at her hopefully. "I don't mind." She looked around at the rest of the group. Both Sango and Miroku nodded their heads yes. She looked at Inuyasha. "Well, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Yes, Shippo can go play." The two boys ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Nekoyasha came in.  
  
"I hear that you are restless? Well, I guess it would be alright for a change of scenery. You are welcome to come outside. Just don't do anything to aggravate those wounds."  
  
The group got up and followed her outside. Once out there they saw that Shinta and Shippo were playing with a ball. Lotus was shelling peas. Inuayasha found a tree and jumped up in it.  
  
Nekoyasha laughed as she set herself down. "I thought only cats liked sleeping in trees." Before her was a canvas with a half drawn landscape on it. Kagome looked at it.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
  
"Yes, it is. But I think I would enjoy seeing the real thing. Lady Sango, would you like to take a walk with me?" Miorku asked.  
  
Sango was surprised. *He wants to take a walk with me? Probably to grope me again without anyone watching. Well, he hasn't tried to do that in a while. I hope he is feeling alright? And why does he have to look that good with his shirt off? Well, why not? I can still smack him if he tries anything.*  
  
"Sure I'll take a walk with you. Just don't try anything, Hoshi."  
  
Miroku held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing. Well, shall we?" He held out his arm for Sango. She took it and they started walking off.  
  
Kagome stood by Nekoyasha. The healer looked over at the girl. "What do you wish to do? You are welcome to shell some peas if you want?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied. She stood there for a moment, then turned back to Nekoyasha. "I'll be right back." She ran back into the house and came back out and sat by Nekoyasha and her granddaughter with one of her school books in hand. Nekoyasha was drawing again and glance over as the girls sat down beside her.  
  
"That is an odd type of parchment," she said looking at the book.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It is a book. Lots of scrolls bound together. I need it for school, which is a place you go to learn. I have a test coming up soon."  
  
Nekoyasha shrugged and went back to her painting. "Is that why you were dreaming about two plus two?" she asked.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. "Yeah, something like that." Kagome opended her book and started studying. She studied for about half an hour or so. After her head began to hurt, she glanced over to the painting and noticed that Nekoyasha had added people to her painting. She saw the boys playing, a couple walking, and in a tree was a something red. "So did you paint all the paintings?"  
  
Nekoyasha nodded. "Did you like them?" Kagome nodded back.  
  
"I have some questions about them though."  
  
The cat demon looked over at the girl. "How about we talk as we go make dinner?"  
  
*****  
  
Miroku and Sango had walked a little ways from the house. They could still see it in the distance. After they had started walking, Miroku had reached over and taken Sango's hand. She let him do that without putting up too much of a fight. She also noticed that he seemed to very quiet and contemplative. She didn't want to interrupt the comfortable silence they were having. *Why is he being so thoughtful? Why hasn't tried to grope me yet? I hope everything is okay with him.*  
  
After a while they found a tree to sit under. Sango breathed in the air. It was crisp and clean and even she could smell the spring that was close by. The couple set side by side. Miroku still had a hold of her hand. She was glad. Truth be told she didn't want him to let go. She noticed that is hand was very warm. She glanced up at him. He was leaning up against the tree with his eyes closed. There were speckles of sunlight on his face. His legs were crossed and his hands were resting lightly on his knee. His left hand still held on to Sango's hand. He was in a meditative position, but Sango could tell that he was enjoying a moment of peace.  
  
*Here he is meditating. I bet he would be better off right now if I just got up and left.* She tried to move her hand from his grasp. But he just gave it a gentle squeeze. Sango was shocked. *He wants me to stay? Why?* She looked at him. Then Nekoyasha's words hit her:  
"He must have loved her as well. There is a rumor that she was the  
only girl that he didn't ask his famous question to her the first  
chance he got."  
  
Sango looked back at the monk. He still had his eyes closed, but now he was gently massaging her hand. *Does he love me? No that can't be it. But I had to tell him that he never asked me that question. Could I possibly ... ? I don't know.*  
  
Miroku on the other hand was thinking of his dream. He knew that he was being awfully quiet around Sango, but she didn't seem to mind. Part of him wanted to talk to her about it, but at the same time he knew that it would push her even futher away. As if Nekoyasha's words hadn't put the demon slayer on edge already.  
  
That dream had been so real. He had felt the love between him and Sango. And it felt pure. It was not love that was built upon sex, but that which was built upon trust and understanding. That in itself gave him a peaceful feeling, and with him holding Sango's hand right now it made it almost feel real. That it hadn't been a dream.  
  
He felt Sango try to move her hand away. He gently squeezed it. *No, I am not ready for you to leave yet. Why would you want to leave me, Sango?* He started to massage her hand. Her hand was so soft and yet tense at the same time. He sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. She looked confused and seemed to be trying to figure out an inner conflict.  
  
"Sango," He whispered. The girl looked up at him.  
  
"Hoshi, I'm -" she started, but placed a finger upon her lips.  
  
"Shh." He looked into her eyes. He knew that he was going to get slapped for what he was about to do, but right now it didn't matter. He leaned in a little and moved his hand to the back of her head and brought her forward. He placed his lips on hers in a feather light kiss. He pulled away ready to be smacked. But it never came.  
  
Sango was in shock. Did this mean that he really did love her, or was he just cleverly trying to figure out how to get her into bed? She knew that she should slap him, but at the same time she didn't want to. That kiss was so soft, but so warm. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.  
  
Miroku looked back at her with warmth in his eyes. He smiled warmly at her. Slowly he settled himself back against the tree. Letting go of her hand, he put his arm around her and drew her close to him.  
  
She put her head against his chest. The skin there was warm too. She could hear his heartbeat. It was full of life and strong. She closed her eyes and just listened to it. She felt him idly playing with her hair.  
  
Miroku smiled. Her hair was silky as he ran his fingers through it. He could feel her breath on his chest. This felt right to him. Granted she hadn't said that she would bear his child or anything. It didn't matter. He let his eyes close to the sound of her breathing.  
  
They both would have fallen asleep there if a little kitsune hadn't come running up yelling, "Miroku! Sango! Dinner's ready!"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I don't like begging for reviews. But I feel unloved. Just one review per a chapter would make me happy. I would welcome any kind of questions, comments, anything. And I will keep writing. Or just e-mail me. Thanks. 


	9. Visitors in the Night

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Inuyasha and co. are not mine. Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine along with randomly mentioned people.  
  
I am happy for I received reviews! Yea! More on that at the end.  
  
"Spoken" *Thoughts*  
  
Chapter 9: Visitors in the Night  
  
Somehow the boys had convinced Nekoyasha that dinner should be outside tonight. So there were several blankets laid out on the grass. Dinner was sitting off to the side. Needless to say dinner was a much more enjoyable event than breakfast had been that morning. This time the conversation was more about the group's travels for the Shikon Jewel. They warned Nekoyasha to stay out of the way of Naraku. After dinner, Shinta and Shippo talked Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Lotus in to playing ball with them. Kagome and Nekoyasha sat on the side lines. Kagome used this chance to do some more studying and Nekoyasha started drawing another picture. When the sun had set the activities paused only long enough to get some torches lit, and then they began again. When they had been out there for several hours, it was time to go in. Somehow between Nekoyasha and Kagome they got everyone herded in to the house laughing. After drinking some water and getting the bandages changed and medicine given, it was time to go to bed.  
  
Inuyasha laid awake listening to the sounds of his friends going to sleep. He could hear the girls giggling about something, Miroku yawning, and Shippo tossing and turning to get in the most comfortable position. Inuyasha thought about how relaxing the day had been. It was almost like he was part of a family. But then hadn't Neko told him that he had found himself an interesting family? In a way they were, he just hadn't realized it. At first he thought that they would come in handy in defeating Naraku and getting the jewel shards. But he realized that he would give his life to save them, any of them. He thought about how much fun Shippo seemed to be having. *Perhaps it would be in Shippo's best interest if he stayed here. Nekoyasha could look after him. He would have another kid to hang around with. I bet Shinta would like that, too. He'd be safe.* Inuyasha looked over at Miroku who was sleeping with a smile on his face. Inuyasha grinned. *Probably dreaming of Sango. I'm surprised at you monk. Didn't know you had it in you to be that sweet and not grope her. If only I could do that with Kagome. Just sit with her silently and then lean over to kiss her.* He sighed. He knew that he had pledge his life to Kikyo, but ...  
  
Suddenly he heard Shinta call for his grandmother. He heard Nekoyasha's footsteps and the sound of her voice. He couldn't make out what she was saying because her voice was so low. But she was mad about something. He heard what sounded like a dull thud and ... was that a yell? Inuyasha sniffed the air. The scent he caught was unmistakable.  
  
*****  
  
Shinta had gone to get himself a drink of water. As he turned back, he saw a figure in the door way. The man he saw was not unfamiliar to him although they had never actually met. Shinta gulped. The man was taller and fiercer looking than he imagined.  
  
"Grandmother!"  
  
Nekoyasha padded into the room. She gasped at whom she saw in the doorway. She turned back to the boy.  
  
"Shinta, go on back to bed." She looked at the figure in the door way. "I'll take care of this." Shinta nodded. She waited until he was out of the room. The she whirled on the figure. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?" she hissed.  
  
The figure showed no expression at her outburst. However a smaller figure came around and glared at her. "You should show more respect to Lord Sesshomaru, you stupid little kitten."  
  
Nekoyasha was not happy. She hissed at the little toad demon. "And you shall address me as Lady Nekoyasha!" With that she pulled the Staff of Souls from his hands, flipped it over, bashed Jaken in the head with it and then used the staff as a golf club and sent Jaken flying. She set the staff down by the door. "I'm sure that he'll want this whenever he makes his way back. Now then, what do you want?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the staff. "Did you have to do that to my servant, Nekoyasha?" She didn't answer him. She just kept staring at him waiting for his answer. So he did the same. They stood there for a minute when the silence was broken by a small little voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, it's cold." Nekoyasha watched as Sesshomaru shifted the bundle in his arms trying to get the little girl more under the fur that hung over his is shoulder. Nekoyasha couldn't believe that she hadn't seen or smell the little girl. It must have been her anger.  
  
"She's sick. Nothing I have done for her has helped," Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"So you left your lands to bring her to me?" He nodded. *Of course. He couldn't go to a demon healer for fear of that healer killing her. However a human healer would probably have tried to keep her from him. So in the end, he brings her to me... a hanyou.*  
  
Nekoyasha stepped closer and held out her arms. He reluctantly handed the girl over. Nekoyasha held the girl to her chest and covered her with a robe. She noticed that though the girl was complaining of the cold, she was burning up. "What are her symptoms and what have you given her?" She listened as the Demon Lord rattled off that the girl had been throwing up, and complained of being cold, and wanted to be held more than was normal for her. He also rattled off the herbs he had tried to give her only to see it come back up. Nekoyasha poured a glass of water for the girl.  
  
"Here ... um ...?"  
  
"Rin," he supplied.  
  
Nekoyasha shook the girl slightly. "Rin, Rin, wake up, sweetie." The little girl opened her eyes. Nekoyasha smiled at her. "You need to drink this. Don't worry it is just water." She held the cup to Rin's mouth and watched as the little girl took a few gulps of water.  
  
Lotus walked into the room to check to make sure that everything was alright or if she needed to help. She gasped when she saw the Demon Lord. Nekoyasha turned to her granddaughter.  
  
"It is alright, Lotus. Lord Sesshomaru here has brought me a sick child. They will be spending the night here. Please get some blankets and changes of clothes for our guests and put them in the small room on the left. I'll also need a bowl with water."  
  
Lotus blinked a few times. "You don't want me to put them with our other guests?"  
  
"No," was all that was said. Lotus ran off to get the things that she needed. Nekoyasha went around gathering up some herbs and bandages. "If you will follow me, please."  
  
When they got in the room, Lotus was pouring some water into a bowl. "Do you need me here for anything?"  
  
"No. Just go and make sure that everyone else is resting peacefully and that they don't need anything."  
  
"Of course, grandmother." Lotus bowed out of the room and slid the door shut.  
  
"So you wish us to stay here for the night?"  
  
"Yes. The girl is in no condition to travel," she spun around to face Sesshomaru, "and neither are you." She wiped down the girls forehead with a soft cloth. Then she undressed the girl to see if there were any injuries and redressed her in a kimono that Lotus brought in. Then she had Rin drink some tea with herbs in it.  
  
When she was done she turned her attentions back to Sesshomaru. "Hmmm..."  
  
"Nani?" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Well, you need you wounds to be treated, but I think that she will not be happy if she is not held. But you shouldn't be holding her while I'm ..." She stopped and sniffed the air. "Aha! Come in, Inuyasha."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Can't you hear the "Dum dum dum, dummmm?"  
  
Next question: You mean begging for reviews actually works with you people? ::sigh:: Actually I am convincing myself that it is because I updated and new people read it. Anyway...  
  
Morlana: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the history. I was afraid that part was going to be boring.  
  
Inuyagura: Thank you also. Well, it wasn't just having a child of her own that made her say no. (After all she is raising two grandchildren right now.) There were other factors involved. It was more about the fact that her husband had just recently died, so she was readjusting to the fact that she was living by herself with a child. Plus like Miroku, his father was looking for Naraku, so he wouldn't be staying around. I agree that the reactions would have been hilarious as well, but it also might have ended up in a dead monk or a dead cat, and we can't have that.  
  
::Glances around to make sure no one is looking over her shoulder:: Just making sure that Inuyasha and Miroku are not around to read the reviewer notes. Wouldn't want to have a beat-up Catleana now would we? See everyone next chapter! 


	10. Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I own a copy of the movie but it is not the same. However, Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta are mine!  
  
I did fix the anonymous review problem. I didn't realize that function was on. Thanks Bookworm!  
  
Chapter 10: Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru turned his head to the door. It slid open and standing there was a very angry Inuyasha. The brothers glared daggers at each other while Nekoyasha seemed oblivious to them.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Nekoyasha spun around. "Inuyasha! Lower your voice! You'll wake the entire household! Now get in here and have a seat.  
  
Inuyasha grudgingly came into the room and sat down against the wall opposite of Sesshomaru. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked at him. "I do not have to answer to you, little brother."  
  
Nekoyasha sighed. She walked over to Inuyasha. "He is here because the child is sick. Now, please hold her." She held the little girl out to him.  
  
"I am not going to hold his little brat!" Inuyasha yelled at the same time that Sesshomaru interjected, "I will not let that no good pup hold my Rin!"  
  
"Finally, Sesshomaru actually shows he cares for something," Nekoyasha commented. She looked back at Sesshomaru. Matter-of-factly she explained, "You are hurt. I need to see to your injuries. Hence neither one of us can hold her. To a human the both of you smell similar since you are family. Inuyasha will only hold her for as long as it takes me to fix you up." She turned back to Inuyasha. "Besides you have a child in your group anyways. More than likely you have had to hold him at some point."  
  
Even though Inuyasha was grumbling he took the little girl in his arms. Nekoyasha brought him a blanket since he still didn't have a shirt on. He shifted her and put the blanket on her. Rin grabbed a hold of one of his forelocks of hair and snuggled with it.  
  
Nekoyasha turned her attentions to Sesshomaru. She could hear him growl softly because Rin was with his brother. She shook her head. Slowly she began to remove his armor. He tried to pull away from the cat demon.  
  
"I told you that I do not need anything."  
  
"I say you do. I can smell blood on you. A lot of it," she retorted back.  
  
"What you smell is my enemy's blood."  
  
She sighed. "I think I know what your blood smells like." He raised an eyebrow. She smiled and continued pulling the last bit of his armor off. "It smells a lot like his." She gestured to Inuyasha with her head. Sesshomaru growled at her. "What? You both smell like dog. Get over it." She loosened the top of his kimono.  
  
Again he tried to shy away from her. She blinked at him and gave him a concerned look. "You don't want my help? Those wounds should be looked at."  
  
Sesshomaru looked over to where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha seemed to find this all amusing. "I am a demon. I can heal on my own," he stated as much for the bandaged Inuyasha as for the girl in front of him.  
  
"Hmpf." Nekoyasha was starting to get tired of Sesshomaru's evasiveness. She knew that something else was up. *He's hiding something from me. He was never one to turn down help when his wounds were deep.* "Well, even demons need a little help sometimes." With that she managed to pull his kimono top and undershirt off at once. She gasped at the sight that presented itself to her.  
  
Sesshomaru knew she was not gasping at his wounds. He stood there looking as regal as he could without a shirt and only one arm. He would not lower his eyes in shame, for that would look like he was weak. *I will not look weak in front of another Lord or Lady, even if they are my ally. Even if she is ... family.  
  
*But she's not true family,* a little voice inside his head said. That was true. She was not related to him by blood. She had the same blood that flowed through Inuyasha's veins, not his. But it didn't matter to her. He was still family.  
  
She took a step toward the youkai. She understood now why he didn't want her to look at him. It was his pride. And as far as youkai were concerned, you never showed a weakness, even to an ally. For it could be exploited. She pushed all her concern as a cousin away. She even had to push her healer's instinct away. As the Lady of the Southern Lands was her position now.  
  
She squared her shoulders back, lifted her head high, and looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye. "My Lord, may I inquire as to what happened to you arm?" Her voice had dropped its familiarity and had adopted the same tone that Sesshomaru always used. It was cold and hard and practically devoid of any emotion.  
  
Neither one of the inuyoukai had heard her use that tone before. Inuyasha could not hide the surprise on his face. And from the look of things, Sesshomaru was having a hard time concealing his surprise as well.  
  
They stood there in silence. "Well, my Lord?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. "You should not try to be something you are not. The tone and air does not become you, Nekoyasha."  
  
"I was trying not to embarrass you anymore than I already had."  
  
"Thank you. As an answer to your question, he cut my arm off," he said gesturing to Inuayasha. He sat down on the floor across from where his brother was.  
  
Nekoyasha looked from one brother to the other. "And why would he want to do that?"  
  
"Oh, because he was trying to steal my sword that dad gave to me, trying to hurt Kagome, and there's something else. oh yeah, he was trying to kill me!" Inuyasha interjected.  
  
Nekoyasha sat down and started cleaning Sesshomaru's wounds. She shook her head. "Trying to kill each other. Why? You used to stick up for each other!"  
  
"Hey! He started it. Threw me out after my mom died, then forgot about me. Then he comes and pulls some gem out of my eye. That hurt you son-of- a-bitch! All for some sword."  
  
Sesshomaru was starting to lose his temper. "That sword does not belong to some hair-brained, flea-bitten, half-breed like you! Half-breeds are stupid and a screw-up of nature. All the problems of the lands are caused by stupid half-breeds. They should not be allowed to exist!"  
  
There was silence in the room. Inuyasha looked at his brother in disbelief. *He has said those words to me many times before. But Nekoyasha ... he was always nice to her.*  
  
Nekoyasha had stopped in the middle of what she was doing, which was washing off Sesshomaru's wounds. She had always considered Sesshomaru her cousin. He had never tried to hurt her in anyway. She knew that he could have invaded the Southern Lands at any time.  
  
She slowly stood. "Well, if that is how you feel ..." She threw the clothes at Sesshomaru, and then walked to the door of the room and slid it open. "Then leave."  
  
***** A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I feel loved!  
  
Ok, now this is a cliffhanger. Bookworm, I don't think that last chapter was a cliffhanger, but that is just me.  
  
Earth Borne: Sorry no face off this chapter. Although I promise you blood in next chapter (and it is Sesshomaru's). Inuyasha: Yea! Sesshomaru bleeds!  
  
Catleana: (gives Inuyasha evil look) Yes, but you aren't the one that causes it. And unfortunately, I'm not in the Biology Computer lab, I'm in the engineering building, so I can't threaten you with the snake room. Oh well.  
  
Inuyasha laughs at Catleana.  
  
See you next chapter! 


	11. What Now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (However I have the second movie on the way in the mail!) The characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, Shinta, and other random people are mine.  
  
A/N: Yes there is blood in this chapter. Not a lot though. Also beware if drinking blood bothers you. While there is no vampirism per se, the demons do have animal characteristics and would lick wounds anyway. There may be some OOCness in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
"Spoken"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Chapter 11: Now What?  
  
Her voice had taken on that distant regal tone again. The brothers stared at her in total amazement. Nekoyasha cared for everything and it was unheard of for her to throw anyone out of her house.  
  
Nekoyasha stood there waiting for Sesshomaru to do something, anything. She stood motionless except for the flick of her tail. She was trying very hard not to shake. She had been insulted in her own house. *Not only have I been insulted, but also I have been hurt. My ally finds me an abomination. Another Lord looks down on me. It isn't any Lord, it is my cousin ... family. But he is not really family is he? He is Inuyasha's brother only through their father. You are Inuyasha's family through his mother. And from everything you have heard, Sesshomaru hates his brother.* She sighed.  
  
Sesshomaru had not made a move. He just sat there looking back at her. Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two. He knew that this was a time to stay quiet. He was glad that he was the one holding Rin. *Sesshomaru won't leave without her. But somehow I don't think Neko will let him take her.*  
  
The thick silence hung in the air. Sesshomaru was the first to break it. "Well, Nekoyasha, are you just going to stand there or are you going to finish what you started?" he said in his emotionless tone. He broke their gaze and leveled it at Inuyasha.  
  
Nekoyasha stood by the door dumbstruck for a moment. Then she walked over to Sesshomaru and slapped him across the face with her claws out. "How dare you!" she yelled. "I did not have to let you in my house. I was concerned about that little girl. Then you go insult me! Are you wanting to start a war? And then you talk down to me as if I am a little child!" She stood in front him, her body shaking in anger.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at her. He saw her shake and her unblinking eyes. He could smell the saltiness that was threatening to escape those eyes if she'd let it. He could smell the blood on his cheek as it started to well up in the scratches as well as feel in start roll down his cheek. He made no move to wipe it away. He was aware that Inuyasha was on the other side of the room watching with interest.  
  
But that did not concern him. One of his concerns was that hopefully Rin was still asleep and had not heard anything that had been said. He kept his gaze on the girl in front of him. He truly hadn't meant to upset her. She would be surprised to know that he actually held some sort of respect for her. That fact actually surprised him from time to time. *I have always held that opinion about my brother. And that ... thing, Naraku... he has cause me much trouble as well. And so? I said those words without really thinking about them. They were after all aimed at Inuyasha not Nekoyasha.*  
  
If he could only tell her that those words were not meant for her with losing face in front of Inuyasha, he would. In his eyes, she was better than his brother and Naraku. He couldn't explain how though. The blood was now rolling down his cheek toward his chin. If he let it go, it would soon drip onto his chest.  
  
He pulled his mind from his thoughts and really looked at the healer. She had stopped shaking and was watching him with her head cocked to the side. He saw that her eyes no longer held his own but was watching the blood trickle down his face. Now he was confused.  
  
Nekoyasha sighed. Watching the blood streak down his face had melted her anger. She had inflicted that upon him. She, Nekoyasha, had brought pain to another even though it was her job to care for the wounded. She had let her anger and her pride get the better of her. *He is still family, no matter what. Even if he hates me for what I am. I will go on and finish dressing those wounds, plus the fresh cuts I've made.*  
  
With that thought in mind, she went to her knees in front of Sesshomaru. She leaned in and licked away the blood from his cheek. She noticed that he didn't try to shy away from her tongue. After the blood had been cleared, she saw that the cuts were not that deep and due to his demon abilities had already begun to heal. She whispered into his ear just one word, "Family."  
  
As she turned away to gather the supplies to bandage him she heard him softly reply, "Yes, we are."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yeah I know it was a short chapter. This was the chapter that gave me the lull during the summer right before school started up again. Sesshomaru had to be stupid not think about what he was saying. I have a plan and he had to go off track, so this was about getting it back on track.  
  
I didn't post lately because school decided to give me a bunch of work and responsibilities, so not a lot of time for writing.  
  
Bookworm: Sesshomaru says that was not dropped on his head as a child. He does say Inuyasha was though. He came across your review when he was checking to see if the Miroku/Kagome story had been updated. :)  
  
Sesshomaru: That's not my story! Miroku put that one on the list!  
  
Sango: (looks at Miroku) Nani?!  
  
Miroku: It's not my story. Come on Sango, why would I want to read about me and Kagome when I have you. Besides, I read SiriousB1's advice columns.  
  
Sango: So whose story is it?  
  
Miroku: (Shrugs) I don't know. Shippo's?  
  
Shippo: No way! I like the Jerry Springer/Trigun fic!  
  
Kagome: (Looks at Shippo) You mean you actually read that! That's it no more unsupervised ff.net for you.  
  
Shippo: Kagome!  
  
(Kagome picks Shippo up and takes him out of the room. Inuyasha is laughing his head off.)  
  
Catleana: I do not own any of the stories mentioned. They are really good though. Especially the Jerry Springer/Trigun by SiriousB1. Very funny story. Chasing Methuselah is also really good.  
  
Well that is all for now. See you next time! 


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I now have the second movie, but somehow I don't think that counts. Nekoyasha, Lotus, Shinta are mine. I also do not own the song.  
  
"Spoken"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~Song~  
  
Chapter 12: Sleeping Arrangements  
  
Inuyasha watched the exchange between the two of them. He was surprised that she gave in. But then Nekoyasha didn't like to hold grudges. He couldn't quite explain why the blood licking him bothered him. *It is the most intimate thing, used usually between lovers. ::mental shrug:: and family That's what she has always considered him. . . She did that to me once a long time ago. I guess that is her way of saying he is forgiven.*  
  
He watched her as she dressed his brother's wounds. When she finished she got up and crossed the room to Inuyasha. She lifted the little girl from his arms. He found that he really didn't want to give up holding her. He had found himself contented with her sleeping against him.  
  
Nekoyasha took Rin over to Sesshomaru. He cradled Rin in his arm and Nekoyasha helped get his fluff and the blanket situated. When she was done with that she gathered her supplies and went back over to Inuyasha. "Well, it is probably time to change your bandages."  
  
As she was attending to him, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru watching him as he had earlier. They were both taking stock of each other's injuries. If it came down to a fight, they both needed to know how hurt the other one was and what would be the advantages.  
  
When she finished with him, she looked up at him. "I think it is time for you to go back to bed."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a minute. "No." She cocked her eyebrow at him. "I would rather sleep in here so I can keep an eye on him." He indicated Sesshomaru.  
  
Nekoyasha sighed. "Fine. But don't think that I am going to leave you both in the same room alone." She got up and sat with her back to the door between them. She glanced at both of the boys. "I guess we are all in for a very long night. I don't need any more blood on my floor."  
  
And so they sat there looking at each other. Nekoyasha pulled out the hairbrush and started brushing her hair. This went on for about five minutes when they heard a scream. Inuyasha jumped to his feet only to collapse back to the floor. Nekoyasha was by his side in a flash.  
  
"You shouldn't be moving right now, Inuyasha. These wounds won't heal if you keep pulling them."  
  
"That was Shippo screaming," he replied. She noticed concern in his eyes.  
  
"The poor thing is having a bad dream that's all. I am sure the others will handle it." She stated trying to console the dog.  
  
But the screaming continued. They could hear the girls in the next room holding on to him. It sounded like they were walking with him trying get him to calm down. They could hear Kagome cooing to him, Sango humming, and Lotus speaking softly to him. But still the screams continued. At one point they heard, "Daddy!" quickly followed by Miroku saying, "Hand him here."  
  
For a moment the kitsune quieted down. The he started up again with calls for his father. The sound of feet were heard and then the door to room slid open with Lotus standing in the door way with Miroku standing behind her holding the screaming kit.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. He hoped that Rin would be able to sleep through the night, but with a screaming child fox, that might prove to be impossible. As if on cue, Rin opened her eyes. "Sesshomaru-sama, what is that noise?"  
  
"A child near by is having a bad dream. Sleep now," he replied softly. Rin yawned and snuggled close to him and went back to sleep.  
  
Nekoyasha had crossed to the couple in the doorway. "What is going on?"  
  
Lotus began explaining. "He just started screaming. I tried holding him to see if that would work. Kagome woke up and tried holding him as well since apparently he has bad dreams every so often. But he didn't respond to her either. Nor Sango. Then we were able to make out the word 'Daddy', so Miroku tried holding him. He quieted down and we thought that worked. Then he started up again."  
  
"Hmmm..." Nekoyasha thought for a moment. She took the fox child from Miroku, and he screamed even louder. She flattened her ears against her head, as did Inuyasha, who had come up behind her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sesshomaru give a slight wince. *Let's see. He quieted down when Miroku held him, but it didn't work. Why not? Because he didn't smell completely right. Had a male scent but not a demon. I wonder...*  
  
"Nekoyasha, can't you make that child shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
She turned to him with an evil grin on her face. "No, but you can." And she handed Shippo to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked startled as he stood there holding the kit. At first he held him out at arm's length, then slowly he brought Shippo against him. Shippo grabbed hold of one his forelocks and quieted down a little bit. "Daddy, please don't leave again."  
  
Inuyasha absently started rubbing the child's back. "I'm not going anywhere, you stupid little child," he spoke softly. Shippo snuggled up even more against Inuyasha's chest, still clutching his forelock of hair.  
  
Nekoyasha giggled. "Well, I guess you are stuck holding the child tonight."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha sulked back to his spot against the wall across from Sesshomaru and sat down. He looked across the room at the Demon Lord. "Not one word, Sesshomaru. Not one word!"  
  
"I wasn't going to say a thing, brother."  
  
Inuyasha could just make out the shadow of a smile that played across Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Miroku looked from one demon brother to the other. "With Sesshomaru here, perhaps I should stay here tonight?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright, Miroku. I can handle these two. You would be better to sleep where you have been sleeping. Good night."  
  
"Good night Lady Nekoyasha, Lady Lotus," he said as he bowed out of the room.  
  
"Hey, can we get a blanket over here? This room is cold," came Inuyasha's irritated voice. Lotus smiled and retrieved a blanket. "Good night, grandmother."  
  
"Good night, my dear."  
  
Nekoyasha took the blanket to Inuyasha. Then she reseated herself in front of the door and continued brushing her hair. All was quiet. No screaming children, no arguing. She sighed and partially closed her eyes.  
  
Then the door slid open. All the "adults" glanced at the door. Shinta was standing in the door. "I'm sorry, grandma. I couldn't sleep."  
  
She smiled warmly at the child as she heard the two males relax. "That is alright. Come her sweetie."  
  
Shinta climbed into her lap. She held him close and started singing:  
  
~ Crescent moon floating on the cloud Over the crest of the mountain. Silver gem in a satin crown, Resting on the royal mountain.  
  
Pale moon New moon Crescent moon Shining brightly over Counting.~  
  
She heard Inuyasha faintly singing with her at the end of the first verse. As she began the second verse Sesshomaru started humming gently with her.  
  
~Nightingale singing in the wood Softly serenading the forest. Fills the air with a sad refrain In the quiet of the evening.  
  
Sweet song Fair song Lonely song Echoing through all of Counting.  
  
Lotus blooms float along the stream Lovely waxen perfection. Slowly open to view the world, Slowly spreading their silken petals.  
  
Wild flower Pink flower Lotus flower Floating on the streams of Counting.~  
  
***** A/N: A longer chapter. Yea! About the song, I learned it in school many years ago.  
  
I am not sure what to say right now. It's been hectic. Oh, yeah I forgot tonight was the season premiere of Angel. I was writing chapters for you. I realized I missed it at 9 this evening. Grrr. I hope someone taped it.  
  
As I stated above, I got the second Inuyasha movie! It is sooo good. I like it better than the first one I think. The kiss wasn't quite what I was expecting, oh well. Poor Miroku.  
  
Well time for me to go. 


	13. New Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. However the characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta are mine.  
  
As usual "Spoken" and *Thoughts.*  
  
Chapter 13: New Experiences  
  
Rin slowly opened her eyes to the pale sunshine coming in through the window. She was very comfortable, nice and warm with this great fluffy thing around her. *Wait a minute. Fluffy thing? And why is the floor warm?* She slowly moved her head to see that she was being held by Sesshomaru. *Why is he holding me? Wait I was sick last night. Was it really that bad?* She glance around at her surroundings and saw that they were in a room. *Why are we in an inn? We never go to a village. And even if we did why would we stay at an ...* She spotted Inuyasha, and felt her heart quicken. *Who is that? He looks a little like Sesshomaru- sama but he has doggy ears. Is that... Inuyasha? He doesn't look mean, especially holding that child. Besides why would we be sleeping in the same room with him? He can't be that bad if Sesshomaru-sama is breathing deeply.* She continued to look around the room. She spotted a red-haired woman. The woman also had ears on top of her head. A boy was laying across her lap with her hair over him. Rin was very confused now. They were in an inn with two other adults with children and Sesshomaru wasn't awake by now to leave? She frowned.  
  
There was slight moan. Rin looked over at Inuyasha. The child he was holding stretched. She gasped as she saw Shippo's tail. He turned around to face her.  
  
*****  
  
Shippo awoke to find himself sleeping at an angle. He stretched and sniffed. Something under him gave a slight moan. Something wasn't right. Usually he smelled Sango or Kagome's candy scent (A/N: gotta love vanilla body wash). *This smells male. Like a dog.* He opened his eyes to see that he was in Inuyasha's arms and was holding onto his hair. Shippo frowned for a moment.  
  
Then his dream came back to him. He was lost and wanted to find his dad. He came across various animals. Most of them seemed to be cats though. There was a pink cat, then a white cat, then a black cat, each one trying to comfort him. But the only person he wanted comfort from was his dad. The cats seemed lost about what to do. Then a purple weasel came up to him. There was something about that weasel that made him feel slightly safe, but it wasn't enough. All the cats looked confused. Then the black cat seemed to have an idea. The purple weasel picked him up and followed the black cat. They ran for what felt like forever. Then they came to a house where a red cat lived. She took him from the weasel. Shippo didn't like this. At least the weasel could have helped him find his dad. The red cat passed him to a red dog. There was something about this dog. Shippo trusted him. It was almost like he heard his dad whisper that it was going to be alright.  
  
Shippo shook his head. Inuyasha had actually comforted him? And from the sound of it, Inuyasha was also sleeping. His wounds must have been pretty bad. Shippo stretched again and fluffed out his tail. He heard a small gasp behind him. Shippo turned and saw Rin staring at him.  
  
They both just stared at each other. Neither of them knowing what to do. Shippo had never seen Rin before. Sesshomaru always came alone when he wanted to fight Inuyasha. Hence Rin had never seen Shippo either. Neither one of them made a move. They sat there for a few minutes just looking at each other. They didn't notice that someone else was watching them.  
  
*****  
  
Shinta woke up to the sun in his eyes. He stretched cautiously so that whoever he was sleeping on would not wake up. He pushed away the hair that was covering him and crawled silently off Nekoyasha's lap. He remembered that there were two other people in here. He saw Shippo and a little girl that he had never seen before looking at each other. They looked afraid. Shinta wasn't sure if it was the other they were afraid of or if it was the two dog demons. Shinta had interacted with Shippo enough to know that he was harmless. The girl looked human. *Is she why Sesshomaru came last night?* he wondered. *But why would Sesshomaru have a little girl with him?* He shook his head. This was starting to get ridiculous.  
  
He quietly got up and went to a corner. He picked up a ball and sat back down a little ways from his grandmother. The other two children were still looking at each other.  
  
Very quietly so not to disturb the adults, Shinta whispered, "Psst. Shippo! Psst." Both of them looked in his direction. He held up the ball for Shippo to see. "Wanna play?"  
  
Shippo thought about this for a moment. He looked back at Inuyasha. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be breathing evenly. Shippo nodded and climbed out of Inuyasha's arms. He sat down on the floor a little ways from Inuyasha. Shinta rolled the ball to him and he rolled it back.  
  
Rin watched the two boys play with the ball. She had never had any friends. How could a human boy be playing with a demon? *Why would a child travel with someone as bad as Inuyasha? How can they sit there and play with demons in the room?* Rin managed to untangle herself from Sesshomaru's mane and arm. She sat a little ways from the boys. Shinta looked over and smiled at her. He rolled the ball to her. Rin caught it and looked at it.  
  
"Roll it back to me, or you can roll it to Shippo," Shinta instructed pointing at himself and Shippo.  
  
Rin gave Shipp a worried look and rolled the ball back to Shinta. He rolled the ball to Shippo. Shippo thought for a moment, and rolled the ball to Rin. She caught it and smiled at him then passed it back.  
  
"I'm Shinta. What is your name?"  
  
"Rin," she spoke softly.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Shinta replied. The continued playing with the ball blissfully unaware that the three demons were watching them through half open eyes.  
  
They played ball for about 15 minutes trying very hard not to let their giggles get out of control, when the door slid open. The children were startled when all three adults jumped up and faced the door with claws exposed.  
  
Sango stood in the doorway looking slightly afraid. Inuyasha was the first to speak.  
  
"Oy, Sango. What do you want?"  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you, but breakfast is ready."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Ok, the idea for all the colored cats came from Episode #38 where Shippo draws the pictures for Kaede.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. You make me happy! :)  
  
Catleana: Oh, where is my Muse!  
  
Bjorn: (comes into the room) Did you just call for me?  
  
Catleana: (Giving him a dirty look) I called for my Muse. Not for my Boyfriend, Lover, or God. (Inside joke. whenever anyone says "Oh God!" my boyfriend answers "yes?")  
  
Bjorn: Why do you need a muse?  
  
Catleana: Because I am writing.  
  
Bjorn: (Tries to get a look at the screen) What are you writing?  
  
Catleana: (Trying to cover the screen) Ummm... Nothing.  
  
Bjorn: (Gets wicked grin on his face) You're writing smut, aren't you?  
  
Catleana: No, I am not! (Gets up and pushes Bjorn out the door.) Go away! 


	14. Food?

Disclaimer: Does anybody on this site really own Inuyasha? I don't, you don't, we're all good. However, Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta are mine.  
  
Chapter 14: Food?  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you but breakfast is ready." And as if to give Sango's words credibility, a delicious aroma filled the room.  
  
Everyone in the room relaxed.  
  
"Mmmmm, food," Inuyasha stated as he headed for the door. Nekoyasha stepped to the side to let him through. He looked back behind him at the three kids. "Well, are you hungry or not?"  
  
Shippo and Shinta ran from their spots to the door. Shinta stopped and looked back at Rin. "Aren't you eating with us, Rin?"  
  
Rin stood there for a moment. She really wanted to join her new friends for breakfast, but there was Sesshomaru-sama and she couldn't go running off without his permission. She looked at the floor for a moment and then to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama?"  
  
There was a brief moment before Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head. Rin broke out into a full smile and ran to join the boys. Inuyasha looked at the flash that went before him and at his brother. Sesshomaru was just standing there. Inuyasha shrugged. Right now food was more important than worrying about his brother. He followed the kids into the next room.  
  
Nekoyasha was turning to go. She felt Sesshomaru still standing in his spot. "Are you going to eat with us, Milord?"  
  
"I don't eat human food. You know that Nekoyasha."  
  
"But you should eat _something_."  
  
"And what would I eat?"  
  
"Actually I think Lotus was making something for you. She's kind of nervous about it though." Sango interjected.  
  
Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.  
  
Nekoyasha smiled. "I am a hanyou healer. Do you think the only things I heal are humans?" With that, she turned and walked out the door.  
  
***** "I still cannot believe that they stayed in the same room together," Kagome whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I don't blame you. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it either," the monk replied.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the noise of three children and one dog hanyou trying to get seats at the table. Kagome was surprised to see Rin smiling happily with the two boys. Inuyasha looked like he always did in the morning... hungry. He didn't show any signs that he had taken care of the little kitsune the previous night.  
  
Kagome felt Miroku tap her shoulder and she looked to the doorway. Sango had just come through followed by Nekoyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome inhaled sharply, as did Miroku. There was no telling what was going to happen.  
  
Inuyasha looked as if his brother being at arms reach was the most natural thing in the world. Sesshomaru remained standing, and for a moment Kagome was sure she saw an uncomfortable look flash across his face. Kagome had never seen Sesshomaru like he was standing before the group. He was beautiful standing there in pants only like all the rest of the guys in the house. He had his mane draped across his shoulder like always. Kagome had grown accustomed to seeing shirtless boys in the last few days, but there was something about the Western Lord that made him noteworthy. Even missing his left arm did nothing to dampen his appearance.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there as Nekoyasha kneeled down beside Rin.  
  
"Rin, my name is Nekoyasha. How are you feeling today?"  
  
Rin looked at the woman. The woman before her had kitty ears. "Can I pet your ears?"  
  
Nekoyasha heard Inuyasha groan. She smiled at the little girl. "Only if you answer my question and I can touch your head."  
  
Rin thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "I feel better than I have in the last few days. Can I pet your ears, please?"  
  
Nekoyasha thought for a minute over Rin's answer. *She should be able to eat today.* "First I need to feel your head."  
  
Rin nodded. Nekoyasha placed her hand on the child's forehead. She wasn't running a fever, and she wasn't cold. Everything seemed to be alright with the little girl. Nekoyasha tilted her head forward a bit so Rin could pet her ears.  
  
Rin reached up touched them. She giggled with delight. They were so soft. After petting them for a few minutes, Rin withdrew her hands. "Thank you."  
  
Nekoyasha smiled. "You're welcome." She got up and went to where Lotus was standing. They had a whispered conversation. Nekoyasha pulled out a set of chopsticks and sampled something from a dish that Lotus held. Nekoyasha took a moment to taste it and decided that it was good.  
  
"Not bad. You'll get better in time. Let's hope the Lord of the Western Lands is not a picky eater," she whispered. Nekoyasha took the dish and another pair of chopsticks to Sesshomaru who had now taken up a place at the table as far from Inuyasha as possible.  
  
Nekoyasha placed the dish in front of Sesshomaru. He looked at it suspiciously, but took a bite of it. After a moment, "I have had better... but this will suffice."  
  
All the humans kept shooting glances towards Sesshomaru through the rest of breakfast. Surprisingly, Inuyasha and Shippo paid no attention to him. Finally curiosity got the better of Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, why are you eating? You told Rin that you can't eat human food."  
  
Sesshomaru put down his dish. Ordinarily he would answer Rin's questions even when they were asked out of turn, but due to the fact that his brother was here...  
  
"Because it is not human food," Nekoyasha supplied. Miroku, Kagome and Sango looked confused. "It's called Ambrosia and only youkai eat it."  
  
"But Shippo eats human food all the time! So why can't he?" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed in Sesshomaru's direction.  
  
"It's not that he can't eat human food, he just chooses not to. Sesshomaru always was a picky eater," piped in Inuyasha. "Ambrosia is okay, but it is not something that I would eat all the time."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha like he had grown another head. "Nani?!"  
  
"Even half demons can eat it for some reason. Why are we talking about my dietary choices again?" Sesshoamru said.  
  
Kagome blushed and went back to her own breakfast. The rest of breakfast continued in silence.  
  
***** A/N: Ok, so Ambrosia is the food of the Greek gods. I am not that well versed in Japanese mythology. If anyone has any suggestions about a change, I will take it into consideration. Actually I kinda do want to change it.  
  
Random biology lesson for the day. Ambrosia is the scientific name of ragweed. (But in the story, he is not eating ragweed.)  
  
I am actually up to 25 reviews!!! Yea! Can't you tell that reviews make me happy? Being number 25 goes to Henrika!  
  
LilyFlower2 - I am so glad that you like my character. She's fun to work with. I guess that means she's believable?  
  
Ravenshadow - I didn't think last chapter was that short, until I went back and checked the number of pages. This one is just a little longer. However, Chapter 11 is still the shortest I think. Don't worry, longer chapters to come.  
  
This makes for a good question. Do all of you like longer chapters or is the length I have them at ok?  
  
Henrika - I know. There are some days that I wish I could go back being a child. Plus think about how many different kinds of people Shinta has seen. Out of the three of them, Shippo is probably the only one to understand the rivalry.  
  
Kagome: I need a bath.  
  
Sango: I agree.  
  
Nekoyasha: Yes, a bath would be quite nice. (Sango and Kagome stare at her.) What? You try cooking, cleaning, and bandaging (counts on her fingers) 4 teenagers, 2 children and a demon lord! I'm just glad that I don't have to deal with Jaken!  
  
Catleana: Ok, ok. I get it! You want to go take a bath. Fine. Next chapter: Water fun. Ahh, the joys of hot springs.  
  
The girls: Yea! Hot springs!  
  
Kagome: Um, Catleana? When can I go home?  
  
Catleana: Well, there is still the bath, the thing with Sesshomaru I have planned, then I think you can go home.  
  
Nekoyasha: Hey, wait a minute! I'm the healer here. She goes when I say she can.  
  
Catleana: Yes, but ... (whispers in Nekoyasha's ear about upcoming chapters)  
  
Nekoyasha: (Evil Grin) Oh, you are evil! Evil, I say!  
  
Catleana: See you later! 


	15. Water Fun

Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha, his brother, or any of the traveling companions.  However Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine.

A/N: Trying something new.  Hope it works.

"Spoken"

Thought 

Chapter 15:  Water Fun

After breakfast, the dishes were cleared and cleaned.  Kagome told Sango, "I could do with a nice, long, hot bath."  Sango nodded in agreement.  Nekoyasha smiled. 

"Well, I guess that is what we will do today."

"What?"

"There is a hot spring near here.  It is also a healing spring.  I was waiting to make sure that everyone was feeling up to walking over there.  If no one objects, we can go over in a little while."

"Is it... um ... separated?" Kagome blushed.

"No."  Nekoyasha shot Kagome a curious glance.  "Is something wrong with that?"

"Well, ... uh... you see... we kind of have mixed company."  Kagome blushed even more.  Even Sango was starting to turn pink.

"What she means is that she and Sango have never taken a bath at the same time that Miroku and I have," Inuyasha remarked.

Nekoyasha laughed.  "Now I understand.  Don't worry, I have that taken care of.  Just wait right here while we go collect the bath things."  With that Nekoyasha and her grandchildren left the room.  They came back a few minutes later with all the bath supplies.  

There was a basket that contained soaps and one that surprisingly had enough towels for everyone.  In the third basket were pieces of cloth that Kagome recognized but couldn't quite place.

"Are we ready to go?" Nekoyasha asked.

The group nodded.  With that they headed out the door.  Even Sesshomaru joined them.

*****

When they got to the spring, they stopped in the clearing.  The baskets were put on the ground.  Nekoyasha lifted a piece of yellow cloth out of one of the baskets.  She held it up for all of them to see.

"This is a sari.  You wrap it around you while you are bathing.  Males generally wear it around their waist.  Females wear it higher, although they can wear it around their waist as well."  She looked at the group. "But, somehow I don't think any here will.  Girls change on this side," she pointed to her left, "and boys on that side," pointing to her right.

Everyone grabbed one of the cloths, and went to change.  Rin stopped for a moment.  She wasn't sure which way she should go.  Nekoyasha rested her hand on the girl's shoulder.  

"Come with me."  The little girl looked back over her shoulder.  Nekoyasha smiled.  "Don't worry, he'll be close enough to hear you.  You won't be separated from him for long," she assured the girl.

As they walked along, Kagome thought more about the cloth she had.  She suddenly remembered what it was.

"Nekoyasha, did this come from a country called India?"

Nekoyasha looked astounded. "Yes, it did.  I took care of a demon from that country and she brought me these since I care for the wounded.  It was her way of thanking me.  How did you know?"

"I had seen them before."  Kagome tied it around her.  "Wow, these are comfortable!"

*****

Sesshomaru looked at the ties of his sari.  Getting out of his clothes had be easy enough.  Wrapping the piece of cloth was a little harder, but manageable.  Tying it though was proving to be quite difficult with only one arm.  Being around his waist made it too low for him to tie it with his teeth.  As he was trying to figure out how he was going to do it, he felt two hands grab the ties from his and tie it for him.  He glanced down at the person.  It was Shinta.

"I'm sorry, milord, but grandmother would be disappointed if I didn't help."  Sesshomaru nodded and the boy ran of toward the spring.

_Well, you were in a predicament.  It wasn't like you were going to ask for help.  And what would you have done?  Just stand there?  Besides, it wasn't like Inuyasha was going to help.  Better that boy, right? _ Sesshomaru growled at himself.  _I am a Youkai Lord.  I don't need help._

_Then why do you keep Jaken and Rin around.  Why did you bother saving either one of them?  Why did you come to Nekoyasha in the first place? And don't tell me it was all because Rin was sick._

Sesshomaru was getting sick of his inner voice.  It always had to say something like that.  Besides he was now at the edge of the spring and Rin was calling to him.  He looked over at the little girl.  She was playing with Shinta and the kitsune.  She waved at him.  He nodded at her.  She smiled and went back to playing.

He found a ledge in the spring and sat down on it.  The hot water surrounding his body was quite nice.  He looked around.  The younger kids were playing with various toys.  Nekoyasha and her granddaughter had join Inuyasha and his friends in what appeared to be a game of water tag.  It apparently involved a lot of splashing.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and relaxed.  He hadn't been able to do that since before his father died.

*****

Sesshomaru walked along the path to the spring with an overexcited little pup running around with him.

"Yea!  We get to go to the spring!  I like playing in the water!" the pup said.

"Good thing you aren't a cat then, isn't it?" Sesshomaru replied.

"But Neko-chan is a cat, and she likes water," the child replied.  Sesshomaru didn't have a reply to that one.

He sighed.  "Why couldn't you mother take you to the spring?"

"Because I like going with you, Sessho no niichan."

Sesshomaru smiled.  "Inuyasha, you only like going with me because I let you play in the water before you have to get clean."

"Uh huh."

They had reached the spring near their father's castle.  The young Inuyasha quickly stripped off his clothes and jumped in the water.  Sesshomaru shook his head and folded the child's clothes and put them aside, so they wouldn't get wet.  Then he did the same with his own.  He could hear his younger brother splashing loudly in the water.  Sesshomaru had never been able to that when he was young.  Both his parents were strict.  And he was the heir to the lands.  But times had changed.  And while he would never admit it to anyone, he enjoyed spending the time with Inuyasha almost as much as his little brother did.

Sesshomaru climbed into the spring and rested against a rock outcropping.  The sun was bright and warmed him.  He closed his eyes enjoying the heat.  He would be able to hear and smell if there was any danger.

After a while Sesshomaru realized he wasn't hearing any splashing.  He opened his eyes and looked around.  Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.  Sesshomaru was starting to get a little worried.  His father would not be very happy if he came home and said that he had lost his little brother.

"Inuyasha!  Inuyasha, where are you!  Inuyasha, this isn't funny!"

*****

Sesshomaru awoke to hear Kagome calling for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny!  Come out right now!"  As soon as the words escaped her lips, Kagome felt something grab hold of her legs and pull her under.  As she came up sputtering Inuyasha was laughing.  She playfully hit him.

"Inuyasha, that wasn't very nice," Kagome said after she had spit out all the water.

"But it was fun," he replied.  He hadn't done anything like that in a long time.  The last time he had done that, he freaked Sesshomaru out.  _*Sesshomaru ... Sessho no niichan.*_  He looked up at his brother.  Gold eyes met gold eyes.  

Inuyasha faintly heard, "I see you can still hold your breath as long as ever."  Inuyasha nodded.  He was uncomfortable.  For a moment, it was almost like he was a little kid again.  Where nothing could hurt him as long as mom or dad or Sessho no niichan was near.

_But that man you are looking at is not Sessho no niichan.  He died a long time ago!  When he abandoned you.  Besides have you forgotten what Sesshomaru has done to you?  He's tried to kill you!  He's tried to kill Kagome!_

Inuyasha turned to look at the girl.  _Yeah, I have Kagome.  And Sango, and Shippo and Miroku.  They are my family now. _ Inuyasha smiled at the thought.  He looked around for a moment.  Something was out of place.  Miroku was nowhere to be seen.

"Has anyone seen Miroku lately?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome and Sango looked about. Both of them shrugged.  Suddenly...

"Meow!"

"Pervert!"

::Smack, smack::

"Ow."

Miroku wandered into view with a very drunk smile on his face.  Both cheeks had red handprints on them, and one looked to have claw marks.  Behind came two very angry women.

"I had forgotten that your family had hands that liked to grab things," Nekoyasha remarked.

Miroku's smile got wider.  "My apologies.  It had been a while."  He turned and faced Sango.  The look on her face wiped the smile off of his.  It was a look of sadness and betrayal.  He crossed over to her.  

When he got to her, she turned away from him.  He turned her back around to face him.  "I'm sorry, Sango.  You know how I am.  And I figured that you would not have appreciated having me grope you."

Sango gave him a small smile.  "I don't appreciate you groping our hosts either."  She examined the handprints.  "Although that will probably last you for a while.  Oh my.  You're bleeding."

Eyes went to Nekoyasha.  She shrugged. "He surprised us.  I was being slightly overprotective.  Although I didn't cut him too bad, I don't think."

Sango had returned with a washcloth and started wiping the blood away.  "It's not that bad.  In fact I have done worse to him."  Nekoyasha raised her eyebrow.  "I've hit him with my weapon," Sango answered the unspoken question.

Nekoyasha laughed.  "Enough play time.  I think it is time to start washing up so we can head back."

*****

A/N: Sorry for taking so long.  School has a way of piling stuff up on you.  Not to mention preparing for various Conferences.  Speaking of which, I am going to Chicago next week, so I don't know when I'll update again. (Although I do write ahead, so if you beg me really, really hard I might put up one of those chapters when I get back.)

Have a wonderful and exciting Halloween!


	16. Finishing the Bath

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company are not mine.  The only thing I have is the two movies on DVD.  I don't even have any plushies. L  Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine though.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_  

Chapter 16: Finishing the Bath

Washcloths, soap and shampoo were distributed all around, and everyone started washing.  Slowly the group started working in pairs washing backs and hair.  Nekoyasha and Lotus worked with the little ones, washing all of their hair.

Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and started scrubbing his back with the washcloth in hand.

"Kagome, what do you think you are doing?" a surprised Inuyasha asked.

"Washing your back.  Why?"

Inuyasha felt her light touch wash in circles on his back.  It actually felt kind of soothing.  He started to relax into it.  "No reason."

Sango and Miroku stayed together after she cleaned the blood off his cheek.  She was sitting in front of him on an outcropping while he washed her hair.  Sango was actually surprised that she was letting him get this close and touch her without slapping him.  But he had asked and as long as he kept both hands in her hair, all would be fine.  _*Probably just wants to look down the front of my sari,* _she thought.  She watched Kagome and Inuyasha.  They now had changed places and Inuyasha was washing Kagome's back.  She held her hair up for him; he looked a little uncomfortable with the situation.

Miroku laughed softly.  "Does he not know how wonderful the position he is in is?"

"What ever do you mean?" Sango inquired.

"It is not often that a lady will let a man wash her back.  Close your eyes," Miroku took a jug filled with water and softly poured it over Sango to rinse the soap away.  "Or her hair.  Even if she trusts him."

"Oh, and I am sure that you are taking full advantage of washing my hair?"

"I am honored that you would let me wash hair as beautiful as yours, Sango."

"Uh huh.  How much can you see, Miroku?"

Miroku paused before answering.  She had called him Miroku, not Hoshi.  He smiled.  The truth of the matter was that he wasn't looking down her sari.  He actually enjoyed being here with her.  He glanced over at the other couple.  Inuyasha had relaxed some.  He was washing Kagome's hair now.

"Well, Inuyasha has seemed to relax some," he said.

"Yes, he has.  Don't avoid the question, Hoshi."

_Damn.  Back to Hoshi. _  Miroku sighed.  "I don't see anything that I shouldn't be looking at.  Besides you're done.  My turn."

Sango shook her head as they exchanged places.  As they were moving past each other, Miroku gave Sango a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked as he seated himself.

"For trusting me."

*****

Inuyasha had seen Miroku kiss Sango yet again.  He sighed.  He wanted to be able to kiss Kagome... actually he wanted to love the girl in front of him.  But there was Kikyo to think about.  She was the first girl to love him.  She was dead because of him.  She toyed with his emotions almost as much as he was doing to Kagome.

But I am not toying with Kagome.  She knows I can't love her.  That it is Kikyo I belong with.

_Ahh__... but are you sure about that?  Isn't Kagome just Kikyo's reincarnation?_

_No, she is more than that.  She is Kagome._

_Well, maybe you belong with her.  After all isn't she the one that woke you up?_

Inuyasha growled at his inner voice.  _It's Kikyo that I belong with.  Not Kagome. _

"Kagome, close your eyes.  I am going to pour the water over you."

Then why are you washing her hair!  You could have grabbed Miroku or even Sesshomaru...

_Stop right there!  I am not leading Kagome on, okay.  Just shut up._

Inuyasha was tired of dealing with his inner voice.  Because maybe, just maybe it was right and he did love Kagome.  But he didn't want to think about that.  Because right now she was his friend.  And he didn't want to lose that.

*****

Sesshomaru had finished washing and was about to start on his hair when he felt hands on it.  He breathed in only to smell wet cat.  He rolled his eyes.

"Nekoyasha, what are you doing?"

"Washing your hair," came the reply.  She continued washing.

"I don't need your help."

He felt the hands stop.  He turned his head to the left and came face to face with the woman.  "I know," she stated then pulled back and began washing his hair again.

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I want to be.  Besides you should learn to accept help when it is offered."

"I don't need any help," he growled at her.

She ignored the comment.  Her gaze had landed on his missing arm.  "Have you tried anything to regain your arm?"

Her question caught him off guard.  _*Well, there was the human arm from Naraku, but that didn't work.  Then there was the dragon arm, still went bad on me.*_

"Nothing that has done any good."  Sesshomaru was surprised that he was saying this to the healer.

"Hmmmm... Rinse!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the water cascaded over him.  "Surely there is something that can be done about it."

Sesshomaru shrugged.  "I'm dealing.  It isn't a big deal."

"Believe me, if you are dealing with children you are going to want both arms.  Rinse."  Another pitcher of water rolled over him.  "I'm done with you."

Nekoyasha stood on the rock and dove into the spring.  When she came up she grabbed some shampoo and started washing her own hair.  To rinse, she ducked under the water.

"I thought cats didn't like water," came Miroku's voice.

She smiled at them.  "They don't.  But I am not your usual cat.  Everyone ready to go?"

*****

A/N:  Ok, so this is a semi-short chapter.  I'm sorry.  I'm graduating in December, too many papers to write and I was in Chicago a few weeks ago for a conference.  There may not be any more updates until after I get through everything.  (Meaning second week of December.)

So now this means I am only one chapter ahead of you.  Oh well.  That might make life easier than being two chapters ahead.  I have the storyline as long as some characters don't veer off of it.  ::gives glare to Sesshomaru.::

Thanks to my reviewers!  Please review.  Reviews make me happy!

Later!


	17. Boil, Boil, Toil and Trouble

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or his traveling companions.  I don't own Sesshomaru and his entourage either.  But you know what?  Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine.

As always,

"Spoken"

Thoughts 

Chapter 17: Boil, Boil, Toil and Trouble

When they got back, Kagome, Lotus, and Sango started making lunch.  Inuyasha went and hid in a tree (although he wasn't completely hiding because Miroku was meditating beneath it).  Shinta and Shippo went out and started fencing with some sticks while Rin sat on the ground making flower chains.

Nekoyasha started looking through some scrolls.  She was intently looking for something, and nobody felt that it was right to talk to her.  Sesshomaru just happen to be sitting at the table with her enjoying a cup of tea.

Lunch was had and still Nekoyasha searched through her scrolls.  The table now became somewhat crowded.  Rin and Shippo were coloring, Kagome started studying, Sango and Miroku were doing the dishes and Inuyasha sat outside polishing his sword.  Lotus and Shinta noticed that the herb supplies were low and went out to retrieve some more.

"Aha!  I knew I had seen it somewhere before!" Nekoyasha exclaimed after several hours of quiet.  Everyone looked up at her.

"Sesshomaru, I think we can make you a new arm."

There were several gasps from around the table.  All eyes turned to him.  He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"No," came Inuyasha's voice strongly as he came through the door.  "If he gets a new arm, it will improve his chances of killing me."

"It will enable him to protect himself and those he cares about better," she replied back.

"But he doesn't care!  Do you really hate me that much that you want him to kill me?"

Nekoyasha sighed. "Of course not, Inuyasha.  I don't hate you and I don't hate Sesshomaru either."

"Fine, but when he kills me it will be all your fault!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I still don't see where you get that idea from.  He has been most civil here," she said as she went back to looking at the scroll.

Miroku leaned over to Sango and Kagome.  "She's right.  Plus there was the time when Inuyasha was fully demon and Sesshomaru let him live."

Kagome nodded.  "But you two weren't there when we retrieved the Tetsusaiga.  Sesshomaru would have killed him... he would have even killed me, if he could have.  He even resorted to using a demon that looked like Inuyasha's mother!"

Miroku and Sango shrugged.  "But he does have that little girl with him.  And he does seem to be at least protective of her.  Why would he let her stay around?" Sango asked.  No one had an answer to her question.

Meanwhile Nekoyasha went around collecting the supplies she would need.  Lotus and Shinta had returned with the needed herbs.  She stopped when she saw one of the "ingredients."  

Hair of a blood relative – If the healer doing this a relative of the person, then their hair may be used only once.  By having a blood relative ensures that the appendage will take.

_Damn.  How am I going to get Inuyasha's hair.  He'll never let it go voluntarily.  Hmmm._  She absently ran her fingers through her own hair.  A few strands attached themselves to her fingers.

Nekoyasha sighed when she saw the hair.  "Great, I'm shedding," she mumbled.  Then she got an idea.  "Inuyasha, come over here."

"Why?" he huffed.

"So I can brush your hair, that's why."  He gave her a look.  She smiled.  "I'm a cat and must groom something.  Right now I choose to groom you."

Inuyasha sighed but got up and went and sat in front of her.  She picked up the brush and started brushing.  After a little while things calmed down and she finished.  

"Thank you.  I'm done with you."  Inuyasha reluctantly got up.  It had been quite soothing to have his hair brushed.

_Maybe I should have Kagome do that more often,_ he thought.

Nekoyasha pulled his hair from the brush and sat it on the table.  She looked over to Rin.  "Your turn, Rin."  The little girl gleefully jumped up and sat in front of the cat.  So she started brushing the little girl's hair.  Again when she was finished, she pulled the hair from the brush and put it on the table.  She repeated the process with her own hair.  Finally when she was done with that she got up and went over to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear.  He gave her a skeptical look but nodded his head just the same.  Again she repeated the process that she had done most of the evening.  When she finished, she went back to her side of the table.  She straightened all the strands out.  

Kagome looked up from her math book.  "What is all that for?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru's arm," Nekoyasha replied.

"I thought I said no," Inuyasha growled.

"It won't work without your hair!"

"Good."

"Fine!"  Nekoyasha grabbed two strands of the hair off the table.  She rolled them in her hand for a moment, and then held them up to Inuyasha.  "If you can tell which one is yours, then I won't do it."  She secretly hoped that Inuyasha didn't realize that Sesshomaru's hair was ever so slightly softer than his own.

Inuyasha grinned.  He felt his own hair first and then touched the two strands.  This was harder than he thought.  He had never realized how much he and his brother had in common.  He turned away defeated from the cat.  

"I can't."

She touched his shoulder.  "Look, your brother having an arm is not going to be the end of the world."

He turned back to her. "You don't know how he is!"

"I don't think you do either."

They stared at each other for a moment.  Nekoyasha continued on.

"He could have attacked my lands at any time.  You are upset with him because he left you with us," she spoke softly.

"My brother abandoned me," he said so softly that only three other people in the room could hear it.  Nekoyasha looked down for a moment.

Shippo heard what Inuyasha had said.  His own father had semi-abandoned him, but that couldn't be changed.  The thought depressed him and he found himself crawling into Kagome's lap.  She hugged him to her.

Sesshomaru was affected by Inuyasha's words, not that he would ever show it.  He needed to think on this.  He rose from the table and walked in the direction of the room that seemed to have become his for the stay.  Rin saw him go.  She silently followed.  If he was going to leave, he wouldn't leave without her.  

She entered the room and saw him sitting against the wall.  She went in and sat near him.

*****

After Sesshomaru had left it was decide that it was a good time for all to retire.  Bandages were changed, and everyone got settled for the night.  Inuyasha was back in the front room with the rest of his "family."

Nekoyasha started braiding the strands for the arm.  She had fifteen strands from each person.  All were braided together to form the humerus.  Then she separated it into two groups, one consisting of five hairs from each person and one consisting of ten for the radius and ulna.  Finally to make the fingers, three strands from each person were braided together.  She collected the "arm" and all of the other supplies she needed to attach it and went to Sesshomaru's room to see if he was awake and wanted to continue on.

*****

A/N:  I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I have been writing bits and pieces here and there.  Then today I looked at it and realized that I had just finished chapter 20.  So I figured you all would enjoy an update.

I graduate college in ten days!!!! (Dec. 13) 

I think it sounded better in my head than it did on paper.  Some days it is just really hard to write Sesshomaru.  Why did I want to put him in the story again?

Nekoyasha: Ummm… because he comes into play in future stories?

Catleana: ::gives her an evil glare:: How do you know that?

Nekoyasha: Because I live in your head!  Along with Crystal Rose and Katrin and…

Catleana: Ok, that's enough.  Wait how do you know about them?  (realization hits)  How did you get out of your box!  Those two aren't even on paper… well Katrin is, but that is beside the point.

Nekoyasha: We got bored and decided to have a party.

Catleana: ::groans::  I am going to go study Latin America country and people now.


	18. Back to the Future

Disclaimer:  I do not own Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru, or their traveling companions.  Nor do I own the title to this chapter (which is a very good movie).  Also I forgot in the last chapter that I do not own the play (Shakespeare's "The Scottish Play") that the chapter title comes from (however, isn't that public knowledge? Oh well).  However, Nekoyasha, Shinta, and Lotus are my characters.

"Spoken"; _Thoughts_

Chapter 18: Back to the Future

The next morning Sesshomaru did not come to breakfast.  It was a tense affair.  Inuyasha wasn't talking to Nekoyasha and no one wanted to break the silence.  

After it was done, the kids ran put to play.  Miroku and Sango made a quick exit as well.  Inuyasha trudged outside.  Kagome helped Nekoyasha do the dishes.  After the dishes were done, they sat outside.

Kagome started doing her homework and Nekoyasha began painting.  After a while, Kagome looked over at the cat.  

"I am thankful for all your hospitality, but how much longer do we need to stay?"

Nekoyasha thought for a few minutes.  "You all are well enough to travel, but I would advise you not to be in a fight.  I would like to keep an eye on Miroku's Air Rip and Sango still has some injuries that still need to be looked after.  As for you, you need to be careful.  Your wounds still might reopen.  It would even do Inuyasha some good to stay."

"About how long before you are satisfied that we can fight?" Kagome pressed.

Nekoyasha thought for a moment.  "I would say another 4 or 5 days and I would be comfortable about the group fighting."

*****

Kagome had thought about what the healer had said.   _Another 4 or 5 days.__  I could get almost a week of school in.  Surely Kirara can get me to the well relatively quickly.  It's just convincing Inuyasha that I need to go home._

After lunch she went up to Nekoyasha.  "Nekoyasha, I would like to go home.  You said I am well enough to travel."

Nekoyasha sighed.  "I'd rather you not, but as long as you are careful there is no problem with it."

Inuyasha overheard the conversation.  "Absolutely not, Kagome!"

Kagome spun around on the hanyou.  "I'll take Kirara.  She can get me to Kaede's village pretty quickly.  I want to go home, Inuyasha.  I'll be ok."

"You are still hurt.  I can still smell blood on you.  What happens if you get hurt again?"

"There are healers at home.  I will be fine."  With that, Kagome turned her back on Inuyasha and started looking for Sango.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!"  Inuyasha hit the ground in front of a very surprised Nekoyasha.  Kagome didn't even look back at him.  "Oh, Sango, can I borrow Kirara to go home?"

When Inuyasha was able to pull himself free of the ground, he came face-to-face with a giggling Nekoyasha.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You really do like her, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Inuyasha, don't play dumb with me.  You are worried about that girl.  You care deeply for her and I bet she doesn't even know it."  She looked him straight in the eyes.  "I bet sometimes you don't even know it.  You better hurry up if you want to see her off."  Nekoyasha stood up and started walking to where Kagome was.

*****

The 'flight' home had been pretty good.  Kagome was glad that Inuyasha had come to see her off.  It was twilight by the time she got to Kaede's villiage.  She had promised Nekoyasha that she would stop and see the old priestess before she went home.

Kaede was surprised to see the future girl walk through the door alone.  "Where is the rest of the group?" she inquired.

Kagome smiled. "They are with the healer, Nekoyasha."

"Ahh, yes.  Inuyasha's cousin if I remember correctly."

Kagome nodded.  "I'm going home for a few days.  Nekoyasha wanted me to stop by so you could make sure the bandages were alright."

Kaede nodded.  She took a look and everything seemed to be in order.  Kagome said her goodbyes and headed towards the well.

On her way to the well, Kagome tripped over some tree roots.  She picked herself up and continued on her way.  Right as she got insight of the well, she started feeling cramps.

_Must be getting close to that time of the month._  Kagome sighed.

She hopped down the well and came back in her own time.  As she pulled herself from the well, the pain got worse in her stomach.  Ignoring it she walked towards the house.  She could hear he grandfather's voice.

"… Kagome doesn't need a doctor!"

Kagome figured someone was visiting and that it would be best if she were to come into the room from upstairs.  She left her backpack by the kitchen door, and climbed the tree by her window.  However there was a sprinkling of rain and the climb up wasn't very easy.

She didn't make the most graceful landing in her room, but at least it was mostly quiet.  She groaned a little.  She could hear the voices downstairs, but still couldn't make out who the visitor was.

She quickly took off her shoes and changed into her pajamas.  She didn't notice the blood on her bandages.  She threw on a robe and her house slippers.  She tousled her hair to make it look like she hadn't brushed it, and she put it into a messy braid.

Then she made her way down the stairs.  The conversation became clearer the closer she got.

"Mr. Hirigashi, my only concern is for Kagome."

"I know that, but…," her grandpa was cut off.

"I know a very good … Kagome?"

Kagome was very startled to see the boy in her living room.  "Hojo?"

Hojo broke into a huge smile.  "It's good to see you up and about."  He went over to her.  "How are you feeling?"

Her stomach was hurting her.  She put her hand over it and smiled at the boy. "I'm fine."  She noticed her vision was starting to get blurry.

Hojo grabbed her hands.  "I'm glad to hear it."  He felt something wet on his hands.  He turned hers over to see that they had blood on them.  He glanced at her robe and saw blood there too.  His expression became concerned.  "Kagome, you're bleeding."

Kagome heard her family run over to where she and Hojo were.  She glanced down and looked at her hands and her stomach.  She started to feel very faint.  "Oh," was all she said.

_Maybe coming home was not such a good idea after all,_ was the last thought she had right before fainting…

Into Hojo's arms.

*****

A/N: Well, here is this fun and exciting chapter!  I am slightly evil.  Next chapter will also be in the future.  We'll also get to see who this doctor is that Hojo knows.  I will try to get it up in the next few days.  All depends on how silly my computer at home wants to be.

In other news… I graduate on Saturday!!!!!!!!!  (Can you tell I'm happy?)

Thank you to my reviewers.  Reviews make me happy!  


	19. Second Verse, Same As The First

Disclaimer:  You know the drill by now.  Inuyasha and co. are not mine.  However Nekoyasha, Lotus, and Shinta are mine.

"Spoken,"  _Thoughts___

Chapter 19: Second Verse, Same As the First… Well, Not Really

The rain was pouring down now.  Everyone was off the streets except one lone figure running towards the Sunset Shrine.  The figure had a hat and coat on and carried a bag of some sort.  The person was drench to the bone because the umbrella had been left at home.  A long red braid stretched out behind her.

_I didn't think that the rain would pick up so quickly.  The café is not that far away.  I hate rain.  I love listening to it, but hate being out in it._

She stopped in front of the steps and sighed.  She really did not want to climb all those steps.  She looked to her right and then to left.  When she was sure that no one was coming, she bounded up the steps in three leaps.

As she made her way to the front door, she thought, _Please__ do not be Kagome.  Not Kagome._  With another sigh she rang the bell.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.  "Oh, good you're here.  Please come in.  Thank you for making a house call."

"Not a problem," the doctor replied.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed how drenched the doctor was.  "Oh my!  I'm so sorry.  You must be soaked.  Can I take your coat and hat and offer you some tea?"

The doctor took of her overcoat.  "Thank you.  Some tea would be nice.  And do you have a bathroom where I might dry off a bit?"

Mrs. Higurashi pointed to the bathroom.  The doctor made her way to the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later with a hunter green bandana on her head.  She went further into the living room.  There laying on the floor on a futon with a blanket over her was Kagome.  The doctor gasped.

Hojo turned around.  He saw the doctor.  "Thank you for coming."

Mrs. Higurashi came in with the tea.  "Here you are, Dr.?"

The doctor bowed. "I'm Dr. Subaru Neko.  Thank you for the tea."  She took a sip.  

"Mrs. Higurashi, would it be ok if I went and got a drink?" Hojo asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and Hojo went into the kitchen.  The doctor knelt by Kagome.  She unbuttoned the girl's pajamas to see how serious the wounds were.  The bandages that she had put on were bloodied.

She looked up.  "What happened to her?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked uncomfortable.  "She … uh … came downstairs and fainted."

Dr. Neko shook her head.  There was more here and she knew it.  She decided to test the waters.  "Well, at least whoever wrapped her up had a good working knowledge of medicine… 500 years ago."

Mrs. Higurashi paled as did Grandpa.  Hojo picked that moment to come running into the room.  

"Mrs. Higurashi!  I heard Buyo scratching at the door because of the rain and when I opened the door to let him in, I saw this by the door!"  He held up Kagome's backpack.

Mrs. Higurashi went even paler.  Neko decide to help.  "Well, apparently she decided to sneak out of the house.  That would explain why you don't know how she got hurt.  Luckily a Scadian must have spotted her and wrapped her wounds."  She touched the bandages.  "Strange though… Scadians usually don't carry bandages made of silk, even for their personas."

Grandpa looked at the doctor. "Scadians?"

Neko smiled.  "They are people who are into history and the medieval and feudal times.  They try to be as accurate to the time frame as possible, but sometimes it can get expensive.  Those that research medicine of the time, still usually keep modern first aid equipment.  Who ever did this wanted to make sure they were period."

All anyone could do was nod.  Mrs. Higurashi was grateful that the doctor was coming up with her own story.  But there was the 500 year comment.  She decided to put it away.

"Has Kagome been sick lately?" the doctor asked.

This was Grandpa's area.  Before Mrs. Higurashi could stop him, he said, "Oh yes.  She has toxoplasmosis."

Neko's eyes went wide.  Immediately her hand went over Kagome's stomach to find if it was possible.  Of course it wasn't.  She would have known before Kagome had left.   Well, this was the best time to do more testing of the waters.  "Really, you have a cat?"  As if on cue, Buyo walked into the room.  He came up to her and rubbed against her hand.  "I take that as a yes.  Does Kagome clean his litter pan often?"

Grandpa thought for a moment.  "She has."

Neko nodded.  Now was the time for the big question, which she already knew the answer to.  "So when is she due?"

_Due?__  I hope she doesn't mean …_ Mrs. Higurashi thought frantically.

"What do you mean 'due'?" Hojo asked.

"Due to have puppies."  Mrs. Higurashi's knees went out from under her as she fell into a chair.  For once, grandpa was speechless.  Neko couldn't believe the word escaped her mouth.  "I mean kittens… I mean the baby.  Sorry I have friend who is a veterinarian and it is that time of the year."

Everyone stood in the living room staring at the doctor like she had three heads.  Mrs. Higurashi was starting to hyperventilate, grandpa was muttering but not saying anything cohesive and Hojo just stood there, gaping.

Neko looked over at the boy.  As she petted Buyo, "Hojo, is it yours?"

The boy gasped.  "Nani?!?  I mean… we've only… just a few… the only thing … we haven't even kissed yet! No!"  

Mrs. Higurashi still sat in her chair.  Neko noticed that she was mumbling the word, "puppies," over and over again.

"There is no way that Kagome can be pregnant!" Grandpa finally said.

The doctor turned and looked at him with eyes that reminded him of something Buyo would do.  "You said that she has toxoplasmosis.  Only pregnant women have that, Mr. Higurashi."

Grandpa just stood there and stared.  The doctor smiled. "My guess is that Kagome fell ill with something and you looked up the symptoms and saw that they fit with toxoplasmosis and you didn't think to read the rest of description.  Am I correct?"

Grandpa just dumbly nodded his head.  With Hojo there that was the only thing he could do.  Otherwise the boy might catch on that Kagome was not sick like the family said she was.

Neko turned her attention back to Kagome.  She slowly started to undo the bandages.  After she was done, she got in to her bag and pulled some modern day bandages and gauze, along with alcohol (the rubbing kind) and various other antibiotics.  When she was finished she looked at the rest of the group.

"I'm sure the Scadian that treated her would like her bandages back.  I know I would.  May I let these soak in the bathroom overnight?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head.  Neko went in to the bathroom and came out a few moments later.  "Hojo, thank you for calling me.  Tell your mother that I will be by in a few days.  Now I think it is time for you to head on home.  There are some things that I must speak with the Higurashi family about."

Hojo nodded his head.  "Sayonara, Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, Dr. Subaru."  He bowed on his way out.

Neko turned to the adults.  "It would be best to leave her where she is for right now.  However, I think there are some questions on both sides."  She gestured to the kitchen.  "Shall we?"

*****

A/N: Ok, I'm sure that there is a little explaining to do.

First a Scadian is a member of an organization called the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA).  As mentioned above they are interested in researching and recreating history.  While it is mostly European, I know that some research Mongols, so why can't some people research Warring States Japan?  For more information about the SCA, visit www.sca.org.

Second is toxoplasmosis.  It is a real disease.  I can't remember the actual symptoms of it right now (and I don't have my disease manual with me).  It is generally only found in bobcats and lynx, but domesticated cats can carry the mite as well.  That is why it is recommended that pregnant women do not change litter boxes.  The mite can harm the fetus.

Inuyagura – welcome back!  Haven't seen a review from ya lately.  It's good to be evil some of the time.  There is nothing wrong with it.

Sweetdaeth – well Inuyasha won't have a lot of room to talk (trying not to give anything away.)

Ryguy – It's a shame that you live in PA and I am in TN (soon to be FL).  I would sooo hang out you.  I don't think Bjorn would mind.

RavenShadow – thank you for the congratulations.  I missed not getting a review from you for chapter 17.

Well, we aren't getting to Inuyasha just yet.  There is one more chapter to go before we go back to Feudal Japan.

I like reviews.  They make me happy.  Plus they will help me get through packing my house up so I can go to Florida.  ::sigh::  


	20. Need to Know Basis

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Nekoyasha is though. I'm excited... new characters coming soon...

"Spoken," _Thoughts_

Chapter 20: On a Need to Know Basis … And I Think You Need to Know

The three people settled themselves around the table.

"How are you going to know if Kagome is ok or not while we are in here?" Grandpa asked.

"Buyo is in there with her. He will let me know if anything happens." The Higurashis raised their eyebrows but said nothing.

"I am assuming there is another boy in Kagome's life other than Hojo?" The doctor started off.

Mrs. H looked at her father-in-law, then back at the doctor. "Yes."

Neko nodded her head. "I see. Now I understand why you were worried about her being pregnant. I can assure you both that she is not. But why the reaction to 'puppies'? I mean it's not like there are dog demons running around in 21st century Japan." _You so know better than that, Neko. In fact you had lunch with one the other day._

Grandpa gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not." _The only one is from 16th century Japan._

Mrs. H. looked closely at the doctor. There was the comment that bothered her. "Excuse me doctor, but how did you know that the bandages are from five hundred years ago?"

Neko sighed. She didn't know how much Kagome had told her family or even when in the timeline Kagome had just come from. _Well, Inuyasha has followed her home before. I am assuming they at least know about him. One must trust a little before being trusted._

She looked Mrs. H. straight in the eye. "Because I'm the one that wrapped her up in the first place." There were gasps from both of the Higurashis. _Well, I started this, I might as well go all the way, _Neko thought. She reached up to her bandana, undid the knot and pulled the bandana off. She did not get the reaction that she expected.

"Oh, they're like Inuyasha's!" Mrs. H. exclaimed.

"We have another one! Wait did you come through the well!" Grandpa asked frantically.

Nekoyasha smiled. "No, my ears are slightly different. I am a cat, not a dog. Which makes life confusing since we are related. No, Mr. Higurashi, I did not come through the well. I actually live here in this time. So basically I am over 500 years old."

"Related?"

"Can you tell us what will happen? How much longer will she have to live between the two worlds?" Mrs. H. asked.

Neko (since that is her modern name) shook her head. "I am sorry. I can't tell what has happened for me, because it hasn't happened for you yet. I might somehow change a timeline and that would not be good. I have to be careful about what I even say. I am not completely sure which visit she's on. But I can make an educated guess from the bandages and her wounds that it is probably from the first visit. I will know better tomorrow night."

"What happens tomorrow night?" Mrs. H. inquired.

"You should be getting a visit from Inuyasha. In a form you may never have seen before."

Grandpa was curious. "And what form would that be?"

"Human."

The both looked at the doctor like she was crazy. "What?"

"Inuyasha is part demon and part human, as am I. One night a month we become fully human. And it is tomorrow night. That is how we are related. Through our human mothers. I am Inuyasha's cousin."

The Higurashis nodded.

"I think it would be best if I stayed here for the next couple of days. Is that alright with the both of you?" 

Mrs. H. nodded. "I'll go make up the guest room for you."

"Actually I think the couch might better. That way I can be closer if I am needed."

Mrs. H. nodded her head and left to get the sheets. Neko got up to go check on Kagome. Luckily she had a change of clothes in her bag. But she was still going to need to cancel her appointments for the next couple of days. And get some other clothes. The next several days were going to be very interesting.

*****

A/N: I am going to my parents house for about a week. Don't know how much writing I will get done there since they're computers are not up yet (I'm still taking my disk with me on the chance that they will be up).

Remember reviews make me happy. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	21. I Can't Stay Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone that is in the show. Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine though.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

::Actions::

Chapter 21: I Can't Stay Tonight

The next day found everyone outside the house. Shippo and Shinta were playing; Sango and Miroku were sparing. Nekoyasha and Lotus were sewing. But the strangest scene was that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting relatively close to one another on the porch. What made the scene even stranger was that Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap making flower chains. Every so often she would tie a few into his hair.

They were sitting in silence. Inuyasha was wishing Kagome was there. Sesshomaru every so often would flex his new arm and hand. It was still taking some getting use to. Rin hadn't said much about it, but he noticed that every time he flexed it, she tied another flower in his hair.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. "Why the Hell do you let her do that?!"

Sesshomaru merely looked up at his brother. Instead of answering his brother, he asked Rin, "Why aren't you playing with the boys?"

"Because they are hitting each other with sticks. It didn't look like fun." She went back to her chains.

Sesshomaru was content with that and went back to staring off into the space.

Inuyasha, however, was not. His question had not been answered. "Dammit, Sesshomaru, answer me!"

He didn't bother to look at Inuyasha this time. "Rin, I believe that Inuyasha is jealous of the flowers." Rin's response was tying another little flower into Sesshomaru's hair. 

A few minutes later, she crawled off his lap and placed a flower circlet on Inuyasha's head. She stood back a little to admire her handiwork and smiled at the hanyou. "Now you don't have to be jealous anymore." She ran off into the direction of Nekoyasha and Lotus to hand them flower chains as well.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and let out a slight chuckle. "It's not funny, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Actually I find the whole thing quite amusing," was the reply.

Inuyasha smirked back. "Well, at least I have a crown and not a tangle full of them."

Sessehomaru shrugged. 

Their silence was interrupted. "Ow, Sango, that was my head!"

"Oh, Miroku, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to block it. Here let me look. Ah, pervert!"

::Smack::

"Saaaanngoooo!"

The couple came back over to the porch. A handprint shone brightly on his face. He also had a little blood from where Sango cracked him with her boomerang. Nekoyasha made her way over to look at the wound. As she was bandaging it, Inuyasha noticed that Miroku's blood didn't smell as coppery as usual.

_Wait, if I am not smelling right, then that means Shit! I need to get out of here before Sesshomaru catches on to what tonight is. Where can I go though? Nekoyasha knows what tonight is and really won't let me leave. I don't care what she says, if I stay tonight, he will try to kill me. Where to go? Kagome's! Where is that fire cat, Kirara when you need her?_

Right about then, Kirara landed in the yard. Inuyasha was about to jump for joy. Kirara shrank down to her normal size and jumped into Sango's lap.

When Nekoyasha was done with Miroku, Inuyasha pulled her aside. "Nekoyasha, I have to leave now."

Nekoyasha looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

"You know why." She blinked at him. He sighed. "Has sense of smell downgraded yet? Do you know what tonight is?"

"Yes, I know what tonight is. I go through the same thing as well. But, where do you plan on going?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Kagome's," he muttered. "I can't stay here with him in that form. That's why I need Kirara, now."

"Kirara just got in, Inuyasha. She is probably very tired. Besides, Sesshomaru won't be able to smell changes until this afternoon. I understand you crisis, and I will grant you leave. But wait a little bit. Let Kirara rest."

Inuyasha nodded his head. 

"Is there any other reason you are wanting to leave?"

He looked at up at her. "None," he said to her. _It doesn't feel right without Kagome here. Plus, I feel like something is wrong with her._

*****

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't leave the premises quick enough. He wanted to be able to leave with the ability to still fight if he needed to. Nekoyasha warned him about fighting. She wasn't fully satisfied with his healing.

Kirara landed in the village. Inuyasha didn't even grace Kaede with a visit; he went straight to the well. Well, that was his intention anyhow. It didn't help that a group of low level youkai ambushed him.

_When did youkai start living in _my_ forest again?_ he thought as he disposed of them. However he did not escape unharmed. He would worry about his newly opened wounds later. Right now he needed to get to the well, before he changed.

He made it to the well, with no more fights and jumped in. When he felt himself hit the bottom he looked up. There was complete darkness above him. Ignoring the pain in his side, he climbed the ladder out of the well. He managed to crawl over the side of it. However when his feet hit the ground, he automatically fell to his knees. He gave a startled yelp that was much louder than he intended.

Even his sensory dulled human ears could hear the running of footsteps toward the well house. _Great. This can't be good._ he thought as the door slid open and a flashlight greeted him.

*****

A/N: Well, things aren't going well for Inuyasha. Neko is sooo not going to be happy. 

In other news, I got a KuroNeko-Sama for Christmas! That makes me happy. Reveiws also make me happy. I helped get my parents' computer up and running over the the past week... which means I got to write! So I have several new chapters for you!

Sweetdaeth - Depends on the which statement you mean. The dog demon that Kagome's family are worried about? Then yes. However if you mean the one she had lunch with... well... um... that would just ruin the surprise if I told you wouldn't it?

Ryguy - I'm sorry to make your Christmas sad. I didn't mean to.

Inuyagura - What gave it away? I think complicated is good too. Interesting is also good. Things are going to that way.

Harm Marie - Welcome back! 

Arestelwen and HorseLady - Welcome to the fun and excitment of this story. I'm glad to see new reviewers. 

Nekoyasha: So there are two of me running around.

Catleana: Not really. You just live in Kagome's time as well.

Nekoyasha: But if I jumped down the well, there would be two of me?

Catleana: Uh

Neko: But you can't do that. I am just an older version of you and we can't exist at the same time in the same place.

Nekoyasha: Except in Catleana's head.

Neko: Exactly. Now let's go visit people. I need to talk to Katrin about her swords.

Catleana: ::sigh:: I think they do this to me on purpose. I'm going to play with my cats now.


	22. Mama, I Had a Dream

Disclaimer: Kagome and her family are not mine. Inuyasha and Hojo do not belong to me either. Neko is mine. And new characters are mentioned!!! That means they are mine as well.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

::Actions::

Chapter 22: Mama, I Had a Dream

Neko had not wanted to disturb the Higurashi family with her transformation. So she went outside and sat by the God Tree. Kagome hadn't woken up yet, but her breathing had evened out and she was still resting comfortably in the living room. The family was watching over her. Neko had finally met Souta. He had spent the night at a friend's house the night before. Cute kid. But he reminded her too much of Shinta. There was a dull ache in her heart from that encounter.

She breathed deeply the tree's fragrance. She had seen this tree many times over the years. She looked up at it and could still remember Inuyasha hanging there with the arrow piercing him. Still the smell was calming. She sat and meditated until her transformation was complete. Surprisingly it never had hurt. She knew she should go back into the house, but she was waiting for something.

The door to the house slammed. Hojo's voice carried through. Neko gave a slight moan. This was not a good night for the boy to check on his friend.

As she sat there in the dark in a relatively tranquil state, she heard a noise from the well house. It sounded like thumping on the well. She started making her way to the well house. Then she heard a loud thump and a startled yelp. She ran the rest of the way.

Slowly she opened the door and shone her flashlight on the kneeling form. Cautiously she said, "Are you alright? I am a doctor if you are in need of medical assistance." The form looked up at her. "Inuyasha?" In an instant she was kneeling in front of the boy.

Inuyasha looked up at the person in front of him. Kami, it was like looking in a mirror. "Nekoyasha?" he coughed.

The woman smiled at him. She pulled the boy into a hug. When she let go, "Are you ok?"

Had it been anybody else, he would have said, "Of course I am. Now leave me alone." But this was the one person that he could afford to show weakness to and she wouldn't think any less of him. "No. My sight is blurred, my head hurts, and I don't think I can get up."

Neko nodded. "We better get you into the house." She rose quickly and helped him to his feet. He wavered a little, but she kept him steadied. He draped an arm around her shoulders and together they made it across the yard to the house.

As they were nearing the door, Neko turned to her cousin. "Inuyasha, there is a person here that is not part of the family so just play along with me, okay?" Inuyasha didn't respond. "Inuyasha, did you hear me?"

She turned the boy's face to her. His eyes had glazed over and suddenly his legs gave out. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, don't do this to me! Can someone give me a little help here?!"

*****

Souta was listening to Hojo talk about the various herbs he had brought over was getting a little bored with the whole thing. He had started playing with Buyo, when the cat looked towards the door. Souta looked that way as well, but couldn't figure out what the cat was looking at. A few minutes later he heard Dr. Neko yell for help. He ran out the door before anyone else could react.

Souta was slightly unprepared for the sight that greeted him. Two black-haired people stood in front of him. They looked like they were related. The male was wearing clothes that looked very much like Inuyasha's.

"Ah, Souta. Please help me with Inuyasha," Neko told the shocked boy. Souta nodded and went to the other side of Inuyasha and helped the doctor take him in to the house.

When they entered, all attention was turned to them. "Mrs. Higurashi, can you get another futon and some more blankets, please."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and ran to get the bedding. Grandpa relieved Souta and helped the doctor lay the boy down when his daughter-in-law brought the bedding in.

Hojo just stood there. "Dr. Subaru, who is this person? Why is he dressed like that? What can I do to help? Why do you have black hair?"

Neko was not in a mood to deal with the boy right now. She sighed. There was no telling what Inuyasha would do when he woke up or what he would say in his sleep. "He's my brother and one of those Scadians I spoke about. Apparently there was an event going on now after all. Probably the best thing for you to do is leave. There is no telling what he will do when he wakes up, especially if he is in persona. I needed a change."

Hojo looked at the man that she brought in. He was kind of fierce looking. Hojo nodded his head and said, "Sayonara," and let himself out of the house.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that Hojo had left. They got Inuyasha settled on the futon. Souta noticed the blood on Nekoyasha's clothes.

"Shit," she murmured under her breath. She quickly undid the top part of Inuyasha's firerat kimono. She saw the blood was seeping through his under kimono. She took it off. "I probably had just washed these," she complained.

She inspected his injuries. Had he been in his hanyou form they would have been minor scratches. But his wounds had reopened and in his human form that was not a good sign.

"Baka," she muttered, "I thought I told you to be careful." She worked quickly to clean and bandage his wounds. When she was done, she looked up at Mrs. H.

"Do you have any clothes for him?"

Mrs. H. thought about it for a minute. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I never thought about buying clothes for him. He's never been here long enough to need them."

Neko sighed. "That's ok. I need more clothes anyway. I'll just make a phone call." The Higurashis nodded.

Neko dialed the well-known number. "Noelani? Hi, this is Neko. Is your brother there? Good. I need him to do me a favor. I need at least two more changes of clothes and two pairs of sweatpants. And two white undershirts and probably two regular shirts, preferably red. ... Because he is here." She held the phone away from her ear for the scream of glee. "No, I want Yoshi to bring them. ... ::sigh:: Because you look too much like your mother, and you know that Yoshi does not resemble anyone tonight. ... Just send him to over to the Sunset Shrine. Oh, and two pairs of boxers also. Thank you, Noelani."

Neko hung up the phone and went back into the livingroom. She sat down near the sleeping pair. It was quiet for a few minutes. Then Inuyasha sat straight up and wide-awake.

"Mama, mama! Where are you?" he asked in childish voice. He looked around frantically. Mrs. H. was about to go to him when Neko held up her hand. 

Neko sat down next to the boy and took his hand in hers. "I am right here, Inuyasha. It's okay."

Inuyasha looked at her. Frightened he asked, "Why can't I smell you?"

Neko laughed. "Because tonight your hair is black, sweetie."

Inuyasha frowned. He took one of his forelocks in his hand and looked at it. Sure enough it was black. Which meant he was human. That explained the lack of smell. He looked around at his surroundings. "Where are we, mama?"

"In a temple. We were travelling when you got hurt. So we stopped here for the houshi to heal you."

Inuyasha thought about this. It made sense. His body did hurt. There was something wrong though. "Where are daddy and Sessho no niichan?"

"On the battlefield still. We were going to go meet them, because they had won, remember?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. He didn't remember. He shook his head. Neko reached over and hugged him. "It's okay. When you got hurt, it started another squrimish."

He nodded. He was quiet for a moment. "Mama, I had the strangest dream."

Neko raised her eyebrow. "Really? Do you want to tell me about it?"

Inuyasha nodded. He crawled over to her and sat in front of her. She scooted up behind him and put her arms protectively around him (similar to the flashback of what his real mother does in ep. 6, I think). He leans back against her and gets comfortable.

He thinks for a minute. "I was older. There were two girls that looked very much alike. One was a priestess." He frowned. "She pinned me against a tree. The other girl released me. I have to help her find some jewel. I don't remember why. We have travelling companions. A monk with some sort of hole in his hand, a female demon hunter with a really big ::spreads his arms out as wide as they will go:: cat, and a really annoying kitsune."

"A kitsune? Why is he so annoying?" Neko asked.

"Well, he's little. Like about my age... well, maybe he's older than 5, but still little. He likes to hang on the girl that released me. She wears funny looking clothes."

Neko laughed. But there was a part of her that was worried. _He thinks it was all a dream. Of course he also thinks that he is five. This is not going to be good, when everything comes crashing down on him._ "This girl, with the funny clothes, is she pretty?"

Inuyasha blushed, and then slowly nodded. Neko smiled. "Do you like her?"

"Mama!"

Neko giggled. "In your dream, sweetie. Do you like her in your dream?"

Inuyasha blushed even harder. "I... I... like both of them."

"Both of them?" Neko concernedly asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "The ones that look alike. But in my dream it feels like I have to like the priestess. I don't remember why. But the other one... she has stayed by me. It doesn't matter to her that most of the time I have white hair and sharp teeth and pointed ears. I've battled against demons to protect her. And she has helped me in battles, even against Sessho no niichan..." 

Inuyasha stopped. His eyes got real big. He turned around to look at the woman that held him. With fear in his eyes, "Mama, why would Sessho no niichan want to kill me?"

Neko's heart broke at that moment. _Tetsusaiga. And various other reasons._ She held Inuyasha a little closer to her. "I don't know, Inuyasha. But remember, you said it was a dream."

Inuyasha thought he heard her voice break when she said that, but he didn't pursue it. It was a dream and right now he was safe in his mother's arms. He hugged her back. Neither of them heard the knock at the door.

Grandpa interrupted their moment. He cleared his throat. "Um... Doc- Milady... uh... Milady... Subaru. There is a person wanting to see you."

*****

Harm Marie - I know. I think they do it to give Neko a headache.

Dark Koorime - Don't worry. I still have a few more chapters that are already written. (The joys of being at my parents' when they have no cable.) Welcome to the story.

Turnings Ander - Welcome. I'm glad that you like my character. Thanks for letting me know that his name is Mushin. You want me to finish it? Why? I can tell you now that I have up to ch. 25 written and it is still not done yet. Hopefully no one will get me too far off track for the plan in my head.

A/N: Ack! A five year old Inuyasha. What's a cat demon to do?

Neko: Technically I'm human tonight.

Catleana: ::Gives Neko evil look:: Fine. Still what are you going to do?

Neko: Hope and pray that he is back to normal in the morning?

Catleana: And if he's not?

Neko: I guess I'll go play with the real five-year-old Inuyasha. ::Starts walking away:: Inu-chan!

Catleana: Arg! You can't do that. You'll run into yourself at five!

Neko-chan: Why is that bad?

Catleana: Time space thing it's too complicated.

Neko: We're in your head, so it really doesn't matter. ::Picks Neko-chan up::

Nekoyasha: So there is now _three_ of us running around in her head? Hey, I was cute when I was little.

Neko: We're going to the park.

Catleana: Fine. Don't forget to take Inu-chan and Sessho-kun with you! Does this give anyone else a headache? Reviews are good! They make me happy!


	23. Photographs and Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (at any age), his mother, brother, or travelling companions. Jaken and Toutousai do not belong to me either. I do own his cousin, Nekoyasha, her immediate family, and Tiro. 

The title of this chapter is also a Jim Croce song. I don't own it either. Good song, kind of sad.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

::Action::

Chapter 23: Photographs and Memories

Shortly after Inuyasha left, Sango went over to Miroku. "Why do you think he was in such a hurry to get out here?"

Miroku pondered for a moment. It was the new moon after all. But not wanting to say that with Sesshomaru in hearing range, he simply said, "Well, you know how he gets when Kagome is not here."

Sango nodded. "He was probably worried about her. He wasn't happy that she wanted to go home."

"Actually, he probably didn't want me to see him in his human form. Even though I did live in the same castle with him for much of his childhood," came Sesshomaru's cool voice.

The couple turned their heads to look at him with shocked expressions. He gave them a questioning look. "There is no moon tonight, if I am not mistaken."

Miroku was the first to regain his composure. "Um excuse me, but if you know when his transformation is, why haven't you tried to kill him on those nights?"

Even though he knew he shouldn't give them an answer, Sesshomaru knew it would make their heads spin. "Where would be the challenge in that?" He walked away from the confused looking couple and into the house.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other. "Challenge?" they said together. Then they chased after the demon lord into the house.

*****

The shocks were not over for Miroku and Sango though. Everyone had settled down for dinner. Nekoyasha and Lotus brought it out. Miroku looked up at the women and gasped. He did not realize that the new moon had the same effect on Nekoyasha as well. In their human form, the cousins looked almost identical (except that Nekoyasha was much more beautiful than Inuyasha). It was easy to see how she could be royalty. Her constantly braided hair was midnight black. About the only difference Miroku could see was the eye color. Nekoyasha did not have Inuyasha's violet eyes. If her eye color in demon form was a beautiful clear sky, then that sky became stormy in her human form. It fit her though.

Miroku's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice asking, "Where are your ears?"

Nekoyasha laughed at Rin's question. Her own daughter had asked her that as had her grandchildren. "I don't have them tonight. Tonight I am just like you." She tapped Rin's nose with her finger. 

Rin giggled. Then grew concerned. "Will you get them back?"

Nekoyasha kept her smile. "Don't worry. They'll be back the first thing tomorrow morning."

*****

After dinner, Sango went around looking at all the paintings. She came across Sesshomaru staring intently at one. She soundlessly stood next to him and looked at it as well.

It was the painting of the two boys. The younger one in red looking like he wanted to run toward something. But he was being held back the older boy who had a pained expression in his eyes.

Sango glanced at the inuyoukai. There was something in his eyes. _Is that pain in his eyes? Sadness? Regret?_ Sango came to a realization. The boys in the painting were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! There was a part of her that really wanted to ask him about it, but Sango valued her life. She wordless drew away and went in search of Miroku. _I think Miroku has had enough time to meditate._

Sesshomaru was grateful that the demon slayer had not said anything. He didn't want to explain anything. Especially how this painting seemed to be affecting him. However a new presence came up beside him.

"It's not your fault," the soft voice said. Sesshomaru turned to her. The humans hadn't been the only ones shocked when Nekoyasha came in earlier. It had been a long time since he had seen either hanyou in their human form. While Nekoyasha grew into a beautiful cat hanyou, she also was beautiful as a human. She looked even more like her mother, which in turn meant she looked even more like his stepmother. He turned back to the painting. He remembered that day too well.

~+~+~Flashback~+~+~

Sesshomaru sat in the garden attempting to read his scroll. He could hear the children as they played. His friends had teased him about having to baby-sit. Well, Tiro didn't, but then Tiro also like children. In actuality, Sesshomaru didn't mind so much looking after his little brother and their cousin. But he couldn't let that be known, for he would be teased even worse.

Suddenly a cry rang across the garden. "Sessho no niichan!" Sesshomaru shook his head as he went in the direction of the voice.

He found Inuyasha standing at the base of a tree looking up in it. He looked up as well. Sitting in some of the upper branches was Nekoyasha.

She waved at him. "Sessho-kun, I climbed too high. I can't get down."

"And I can't jump that high," Inuyasha protested.

Sesshomaru smiled. This was not the first time it happened. He figured that it was Nekoyasha's way of trying to get him to play with them. He effortlessly bounded up in the tree. He grabbed the little girl and jumped back down.

"Neko-chan, one of these days I am not going to jump up and save you." He set her down. She giggled.

Then she tapped his leg and said, "Tag, you're it, Sessho-kun!" She and Inuyasha quickly ran away, laughing.

Sesshomaru was not going to fall for it. He went back over to the garden pond and went back to his scrolls. After a while, both children came out of hiding. They came up and sat down by him.

"What are you looking at, Sessho no niichan?"

"Star charts." Both of them looked on to his scroll. He started explaining some of them. Then when he had their full attention 

He tapped Inuyasha's shoulder. "Tag you're it!" And ran off.

Inuyasha looked at Nekoyasha. "Let's get him!" They ran off after the older boy. They both caught him and brought him to the ground. When they got him to the ground they started tickling him. Sesshomaru was having some trouble fighting against two little kids. That was how they were when Tiro ran into the garden.

"Sesshomaru, come quickly! They're back! My father, the Lord of the Southern Lands, everyone!"

Sesshomaru rose and dusted himself off. "Did you see my father?"

"Ummm no. But I'm sure that he is there somewhere. Come on!"

"I can't carry both of them. Can you take Nekoyasha?"

Tiro nodded. He picked up the little girl. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and together they ran through the castle to the grand hall. The whole castle must have been in there. 

He saw his stepmother talking to a messenger. He put Inuyasha down and held on to his hand. Tiro did the same with Nekoyasha. They waited to be recognized.

All through the conversation, the Lady of the Western Lands' face grew darker and more worried. Then she fell to her knees sobbing. Her sister ran to her side and tried to console her. It suddenly hit Sesshomaru what was going on. His father was dead.

Of course Inuyasha did not know this. All he saw was his mother crying and tried to run to her. Sesshomaru put his arms around the boy effectively keeping him from going anywhere.

"Sessho no niichan, I want to go to mama!" Inuyasha cried.

Sesshomaru slightly tighten his hold. He shook his head. "Not right now, Inuyasha."

The Lady of the Southern Lands picked her sister up and started walking out of the grand hall. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru. "I am taking my sister to her rooms. Please look after your brother and my daughter." 

Sesshomaru nodded and they left. Then the Southern Lord came up to him. The Neko youkai bowed low to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, as you may have guessed, your father is dead." Sesshomaru numbly nodded. "May you rule wisely and fairly. You have much to do. I will take your brother. He needs to have a nap. I will join you as soon as that is done."

Sesshomaru nodded. He was still numb with shock. His father was dead. That meant that he he he was the Lord of the Western Lands.

The cat picked Inuyasha up and headed out of the grand hall. Sesshomaru notice that Tiro's father, a monk and Toutousai were with him. _Toutousai? Why is he here?_ he thought for a moment. He was pulled from his thoughts by a small hand pulling on his robes. He looked down to find one of his father's vassals.

"What do you want?" he asked the vassal ruffly.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I am Jaken. I am to serve you now. Your fa- your advisors are waiting for you." 

Sesshomaru nodded. He started to follow the toad like thing. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Neko-chan -"

"Don't worry. I'll look after her, my lord," Tiro said.

The words sunk into Sesshomaru's head. His best friend had just called him "my lord." This was going to take some getting use to.

"If you take her to the garden, don't let her climb any trees. She likes to climb too high." It sounded like his voice was coming from somewhere else.

As he was walking toward the council of advisors, he vaguely heard Nekoyasha say, "I want to go with Sessho-kun, Tiro-kun. Or Inuyasha. Where did they take him?"

"You will see both of them later, kitten. Come on, let's go."

~+~+~End Flashback~+~+~

"That was the day that I received Tensaiga and Jaken. That also must have been the day that the black pearl was put in Inuyasha's eye," Sesshomaru mumbled. Nekoyasha nodded.

"Let me make you a cup of tea. It is not good to dwell in the past." Nekoyasha placed her hand on his arm and guided him to the table.

"Then why did you paint it?" Sesshomaru asked gruffly.

The black-haired woman turned to him. "Because that image burned itself into my mind. It was one of the few times you showed that you cared."

*****

A/N: Muhaha. Not only do I leave you with a semi-cliffie last chapter, but I go to the other time frame and play there. 

Sweetdaeth - Inuyasha: ::reads review:: When did I have kids to have grandkids? Kagome: You're male. You can't have kids. Inuyasha: Fine. When did you have kids? Kagome: Ummm... ummm... I'm supposed to be sleeping right now. And aren't you in a five-year-old mentality right now? ::runs away:: Inuyasha: Kagome!!! Yoshi: ::watches the fighting couple with interest:: No, I am not Inuyasha's grandson. Sorry. 

Pori-Pori - I try to write fluff for them... but Inuyasha won't let me. There be some soon, I hope. But Miroku and Sango have some more coming.

Tiro: Hey, how come I did not get a description of what I look like?

Catleana: ::shrug::

Tiro: ::points at Yoshi:: He gets a description in the next chapter!

Catleana: You were in a flashback. Besides Nekoyasha, Lotus and Shinta didn't get descriptions until chapter six. Don't worry, I'll describe you. ::Gives him a big hug:: You're really cute.

Tiro: ::shakes his head:: I think there is a party somewhere ::Wanders off::

Catleana: Next chapter: We get to meet Yoshi and see Nekoyasha as an actor. Next time on The Healer.


	24. The Messenger

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or her family. The characters of Nekoyasha and Yoshi are mine. (Yes, I know that the name Yoshi came from the Super Mario Universe, but my Yoshi is not a little green dragon.)

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

::Action::

I'm going to do something a little different and do the Reviewer Responses at the beginning this time.

Henrika - About his past. Maybe... but it will be in a round about way. Well, technically Inuyasha is awake. He just thinks that he is five. The people... I can't tell you, because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Sesshoamru come over and be at the door? Ummm... no.

Arestelwen - I know. I have such fun writing it. The Black Pearl is the gem that was hidden in Inuyasha's eye where their father's grave was. Go back and watch Eps. 5-7. That's where it is. (Along with the mother look-alike and Sesshomaru in demon form. I still say that the fluffy thing is a mane not his tail. If you watch, his dog form also has a mane like thing that is in the same spot and is a slightly different white. His tail is the same color as the rest of his body which is the color of his hair.) Sorry, that's my take on it anyway. Umm... Hojo... well, I don't plan to kill him. He really is a sweet boy, just a little dense at times.

Harm Marie - Which part? The flashback? I don't mean to write them as sad. They just come out that way sometimes.

Sweetdaeth - Stop guessing! You're are not going to be surprised when I get to who they are! :) (I even have that scene planned out in my head... it's just not on paper yet.)

Chapter 24: The Messenger

Grandpa cleared his throat. "Um... Doc- Milady... uh... Milady... Subaru. There is a person wanting to see you." He wasn't sure if that was the correct name to call her or not with Inuyasha thinking he was five. But the boy did not ask about the name.

Neko did not move from her position. She merely asked, "Does he know that my five year old son is awake, and will want to know how his father and brother are doing?"

Grandpa thought for a moment. Suddenly he understood what the doctor was asking. "No, he does not. I will inform him immediately." He turned and left the room.

A moment later a boy came into the room. He looked in his mid-twenties. He had shocking red hair (much like Neko's in her demon form), and green eyes. He was carrying a suitcase. When he entered, he put it down and bowed to Neko. "Greetings, milady."

She bowed her head back at him. She was about to greet the boy verbally when Inuyasha interrupted her, "Are you a demon?"

There was a brief look of panic in the boy's eyes. Neko laughed. "Why do you say that, my dear?"

"Because of his hair. The only person I have seen with hair that red is Neko-chan and she is a demon."

"I can assure you, that he is quite human. He must be from the Southern Lands."

Inuyasha seemed satisfied with this answer. He looked up at the boy. "How is Sessho no niichan?"

The boy looked to Neko. "His brother, Sesshomaru?" she provided.

He nodded. "He is fine and well. As is your father. The East will regret the day that they tried to invade the lands of the Inuyoukai of the West," he answered proudly.

"Yea!" Inuyasha cheered. He looked up at Neko. "I can't wait until I can fight with daddy and niichan!" He yawned.

"Well, I think you have had enough excitement for one day. Time for bed." She helped Inuyasha back on to his futon. She tucked him in, and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Good night, my little one. Rest so that your wounds can heal, okay?"

"Okay, mama." He yawned. As she was walking away, "I love you, mama," he called.

Neko smiled. "I love you, too, Inuyasha." She went over to the "messenger."

He had a look of concern in his eyes. "What is going on with him? Noelani said nothing about this!"

Neko sighed. "Yoshi, he wasn't awake when I talked to her."

Yoshi looked over her shoulder. "It is still cool to see him though." He smiled. "Noelani is going to be sooo jealous. Oh, dad wants to know if you will be coming over."

"Well, I told Kagome that her friends would need five days. This is the second night. It is going to be at least 3 more days until I send them back. However if I know Kagme, She'll want to finish up the school week. Tell, him that I will come over on Friday afternoon."

Yoshi nodded. "Good night, Aunt Neko."

"Good night, Yoshi."

*****

Neko walked back into the livingroom and sat on the sofa. She looked over at the two young people. _I hope that Inuyasha is himself when he wakes up in the morning._

Kagome turned over in her sleep. She was now facing Inuyasha. She let out a quiet, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was lying on his back asleep. At the sound of his name, he turned to face her and scooted closer to her. He took her in his arms, "I'm here, Kagome," he mumbled.

"Don't leave me," she said as she cuddled up against him. 

As he tightened his arms around her, "I won't."

Neko watched the couple. _They can sense each other even in their sleep._ She started reading her book.

After awhile, Souta came down the stairs. "Neko-san?"

Neko looked up. "Yes?"

"Are neechan and inu no niichan going to be alright?" he asked.

"Inu no niichan?" Souta looked down and blushed slightly. Neko smiled. "Yes, they will be fine. Is there anything else?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Neko patted the couch next to her. "Well, come over here and talk to me for a while."

Souta came over and sat next to her. "I know you are inu no niichan's cousin, but do you have any other family?"

"Yes. I keep up with my descendants. If I am correct, I have a grandson that is about Kagome's age." (A/N: Little does she know that said grandson is "camping out" with a few friends on a rescue mission.) "But, I think you would most like to hear about my grandson Shinta. He was about your age the first time I met your sister"

*****

Catleana: Why is it, that scenes that sound so good in my head, don't seem to come out well on paper. I think the scene with Yoshi was fuller in my head. Oh, well.

Yoshi: It wasn't bad. It was cool though. I got see –

Catleana: ::clamping hand over his mouth:: Do you want to ruin the story? ::Yoshi shakes his head:: Good. Now run along.

Yoshi: Well, I am going to go get cookies at Katrin's place. Wanna come?

Catleana: No thanks. Must get story right

Yoshi: ::evil grin:: I think that she has ice cream as well.

Catleana: Ice cream? ::Looks at Yoshi who is nodding and back to the computer:: Mmmm ice cream. ::Catleana leaves computer with glazed look in her eyes::


	25. I Won't Hurt You

Disclaimer: This is chapter 25. I think that by now y'all know that I don't own any character from the manga/anime and that Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine.

A/N: This is a Sango/Miroku fluff chapter. There may even be hints of citrus. 

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

::Action::

Chapter 25: I Won't Hurt You

Sango had found Miroku in the room that the group shared. It was kind of lonely now, with Kagome and Inuyasha in her time and Shippo had started sleeping with the other kids. That left Sango in the room alone with Miroku.

Sango did not really wish to sleep alone. She was about to ask Miroku to join her when the divider was pushed aside.

"I do not think that we really need this tonight, do you?" he asked. Sango just shook her head. Miroku came and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

_He is still going around without a shirt. Damn him! Why does he have to look so good without one on? What if he wants more tonight_ Sango was pulled from her thoughts.

"It looks like it is just us tonight," he whispered in her hair. She looked up at him and he smiled. Sango thought that she saw a gleam in his eye and her heart started pounding.

Miroku pulled her even closer and kissed her. It was deeper and more passionate than anything he had done so far. Sango melted into it. Part of her wanted it, but part of her was afraid of what would come next.

The kiss ended and Miroku looked into her eyes. "Sango," he whispered as he slid an arm around her waist.

"M-M-Miroku, I-I-I-," Sango stammered. 

Miroku saw the fear in her eyes. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed her. "I won't hurt you," he assured her.

Sango gasped. "I'm n-n-not ready." She pulled back from him and curled into a ball. Huge demons she could deal with and not even break a sweat. She could look in the face of death and her heart rate would stay the same. But this. Being being intimate with a man frightened her. 

Miroku hadn't meant to scare her. He thought that they had grown closer. Then he realized what she meant. "Sango. Sango, look at me." She looked up. He took her hand. "I am not ready for that either."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "But you have done it with how many village girls?"

He cupped her cheek. "You're special to me, Sango." He gazed at the floor and whispered, "I won't hurt you." He closed his eyes and clenched his right hand. _As much as I might want to love you, I know that I can't. I don't know if we will be able to defeat Naraku in time. I won't hurt you like that. To love me, and then I die._ A single tear rolled down his face. He just wanted an heir. He didn't want to fall in love. But there were Nekoyasha's words and his dream. He felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He looked up and saw Sango kneeling in front of him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. A part of him wanted to be able to tell her everything. Why he wanted to love her, why he felt he needed to chase her away, and all his fears about the Air Rip. Instead gently tugged on her kimono top and whispered, "Take it off."

She stared at him. There was no slap, no yelling of "pervert!", nothing at all. He tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eye. "You are wrapped, aren't you?"

Sango nodded. He slowly untied the knots on her top. He slid it off her shoulders. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. All that was keeping his skin from touching hers was the cloth that was wrapped around her breasts and half-way down her stomach (A/N: think Mulan when she sits up in the medical tent, except with Sango it doesn't hide the fact that she is a woman). When Sango came up for air, he trailed kisses down her neck, along her shoulder, and right to where the cloth started. 

He could feel how tense Sango was in his hold. Then he realized that she was usually always tense. "Unwrap yourself," he stated.

"Nani?!"

He sighed. "Turn your back to me and unwrap yourself. When you are done with that, lay on your stomach."

Sango gulped. Then amazingly she turned her back to him and began unwrapping her cloth. When she finished she laid down on her stomach. Miroku noticed that she was shaking.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I won't hurt you. If at any time you feel uncomfortable with this, tell me and I'll stop." Sango nodded her head.

Miroku started massaging her shoulders. He worked on all the knots all the way down her back. 

Some of the spots that Miroku hit hurt, but at the same time it felt good, so Sango did not say anything. There was a part of her that couldn't believe that she was laying there topless and was letting Miroku touch her. But she had to admit that the monk had good hands. They were so soft and even when it hurt, she could tell he was being gentle. She was sad when he was finished.

"You can wrap yourself now. Just just don't wrap all the way down." Sango nodded. She wrapped herself quickly. She was a bit curious why he didn't want the cloth all the way down.

When she was finished, she turned to look at Miroku. He was laying on his side and patted the space beside him. She laid down facing him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sango realize why he didn't want the cloth wrapped correctly. Her stomach was pressed against his and his skin was so warm. 

When the kiss ended it, Miroku whispered, "Thank you for trusting me." Tears came to Sango's eyes. She turned so her back was facing him to hide them. Miroku put his arm around her and pulled himself closer to her so that his chest was against her back. He lightly brushed her stomach with his fingers.

After awhile of lying like that, his fingers ran across the bottom of the cloth. He was nervous for what he was about to ask. He kissed her neck and her ear, then he mouthed into her ear, "May I?"

Sango closed her eyes. She knew what he was asking for. His fingers at the bottom edge of the cloth told her that. "As long as it is above the cloth."

"Of course."

Sango nodded. She felt his hand trail up and cup around her breast. She was glad that it was his non-gloved hand. Gently he started kneading it, like a cat might do. Sango gave a slight moan at the sensations his actions were causing. Miroku kissed the back her neck.

After a few minutes, Miroku returned his hand to her stomach. Her low moans were starting to affect the monk, and he did not want to scare the demon slayer.

She turned over to face him again. She pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was intense but not devouring, soft and passionate. When they ended it, Sango cuddled up against the monk.

As she closed her eyes, "Miroku, do you love me?"

_Yes, I do. _He stroked her hair, "I won't hurt you."

*****

A/N: Ok, so this was my first time writing a scene like this. Was it ok? 

And we thought that Inuyasha had commitment problems. I did not intend for Miroku to think like that. Grr. At least he didn't say anything stupid to get me off track. ::Shoots look at Sesshomaru:: 

Any way I finally got my ice cream... in the form of an alcoholic smoothie! I love New Year's. I actually spent it with real people, not the characters in my head! My friend Sage Jock had sake!!!!! Very good, but very strong. It was a small gathering. There was Sage Jock, Eromeus ::waves at Eromeus::, Nonsense, Doc, and me. I was the only girl there! :) Fun and excitement I tell you.

Well, Happy New Year everyone!


	26. Morning

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. - Not mine. Nekoyasha - Mine

"Spoken"

__

Thoughts

Chapter 26: Morning

Inuyasha awoke but did not open his eyes. He breathed in deeply and smelled the light scent of vanilla. _Kagome?_ He noticed that he held something warm in his arms. There was no other person it could be. He couldn't quite make out her scent, just the vanilla. _Must still be human. I wonder how close to sunrise it is. But I really don't want to move. This feels so natural, so right._

He could faintly hear music and someone gently singing with it. It was in a language that he had never heard before, but it sounded a little like that new style of theatre, kabuki. The voice sounded so familiar and the song was beautiful. Not really wanting to move he allowed himself to relax, and he pulled Kagome closer to him. She moaned slightly. The singing stopped. _Was that a moan of pain? I hope I didn't hurt her._ Sighing inwardly, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see how bad the girl was hurt.

Kagome was not the first thing his eyes landed on. She was curled up on her side snuggled under his chin. Instead his eyes landed on the woman sitting on the couch watching him. A woman that looked so familiar that he could have almost sworn he was looking in a mirror. But the "reflection" had aged ever so slightly. The woman looked more like how he remembered his mother.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke quietly.

He gave her a small smile to show that he heard her.

She looked at him with some concern. "How old are you?"

Inuyasha was caught off guard. That was not a question he was expecting from Nekoyasha. He thought for a minute. "Do you want that with or without the fifty years pinned to the tree?"

Neko sighed a breathe of relief. "It doesn't matter. You have answered the real question I was worried about. How are you feeling? Can you get up?"

"I feel a lot better than I did last night. I think I could get up. What were you so worried about that you had to ask my age?"

Neko sighed. "Come watch the sunrise with me. I will tell you out there."

As Inuyasha untangled himself from Kagome, he saw Neko gently raise Souta's head from her lap and rest him gently back on the couch. She smiled. "He was worried."

Inuyasha nodded and together they headed outside.

*****

Shippo had been told to wake up the monk and the demon slayer for breakfast. He was about to bound in to the room when he saw that the divider had been pushed aside. Closer inspection showed Miroku and Sango cuddled up together under one blanket. The blanket came up to right under Sango's shoulders leaving them bare and exposed. The blanket was at a slant over Miroku showing that he had no shirt on. Shippo gulped. He was not as innocent as the "family" thought he was. But he didn't really want to see either one of his two friends naked like that.

He turned to go back into the kitchen and leave them be. When he was about two steps from the door when a cool voice questioned, "Were you not going to tell your friends that breakfast was ready?"

Shippo looked up at the Demon Lord and gulped. "Well... I-I... They... I thought they would be better left alone."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the kit. He glanced into the room and saw the two young people curled up in one another's arms. Sesshomaru could understand why the kit was nervous to go in there. However there was no scent of mating in the room. It would still make for a very uncomfortable situation though.

"We'll just let the scent of breakfast wake them," he said as he ushered a very confused Shippo into the kitchen.

*****

Neko and Inuyasha sat under the God Tree awaiting the sun rise. 

"What do you remember about last night?" the girl asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "I remember you coming to the well house and helping me get to the house. The next thing I know I woke up a few minutes ago." _With Kagome in my arms._

"You don't remember anything else?" He shook his head. "I asked you your age because last night, you thought you were five." 

Inuyasha looked at her wide eyes. "I don't remember."

"It's ok, but you scared me when you passed out and then woke up like that. You thought I was your mom." Neko looked off into the distance. "You love her don't you?"

"Who? Kagome?" Neko looked at him and nodded. "Well..." He looked at the ground. _Yes!_ a voice inside his head yelled.

__

We've been through this. I love Kikyo!

Neko lifted his chin so he could meet her eyes. "Last night you said that you had a dream. And that there were two girls that look very much alike. You like both of them, but it felt like you had to love the miko."

Inuyasha blinked at her. _Haha! You love Kikyo because you think you owe her something?_

Well, don't I? I did take her life from her!

NO! Naraku did that. You gave her hope. She died because of Naraku. You love Kagome because she stays by you.

I love her because she is her own person, and she believes in me.

Aha! You admit that you love Kagome! And Kikyo never really did believe in you did she? She wanted you to become human. Kagome doesn't mind you the way you are!

"But she could never love a half-breed," he said aloud as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh, honey," Neko said as she embraced her cousin as the sun came up.

Inuyasha looked back at the red head in front of him and gave a small smile. She smiled back at him. He stared at her for a moment. "Neko-chan, when did your eyes turn gold?"

*****

A/N: Well, we have Inuyasha up and moving, and no longer believing that he is five. Now then, if Kagome would wake up. And there will be Inu/Kag fluff soon for all those wanting it.

Poor Shippo. I'm not sure which is worse... seeing Miroku and Sango like that or Sesshomaru being nice to him.?

Henrika - Why Sess hates Inuyasha? Hopefully that will come up in this story. If not in this one, then more than likely in the next one. Inuyasha's mother's death? Well, it has something to do with the previous question. I don't know if I will go into how she dies or not. We'll see.

Sweetdaeth - Yeah I know it's hard. But do you really want to figure it out now, or wait until I tell you in the story? BTW you aren't the only one trying to figure that out. ::shoots a glare at Ryguy:: Of course when I reveal it, you can go "I knew it!"

Just random unrelated notes. Cartoon Network has moved Yu Yu Hakusho on me again. I could have been watching it all last week. Grrr.

And Bjorn is mad at me. :( Right before I leave C-ville to go to Florida. ::sigh:: So if any of the chapters start taking on really sad tones, that may be why. Now where did that silly muse go?


	27. The Morning Rush

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are not mine. Nekoyasha is mine. 

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 27: The Morning Rush

"Neko-chan, when did your eyes turn gold?"

She laughed. "About a hundred and fifty years ago. Come on we need to get you inside. You need a bath and those clothes need to be washed again. I bet I had just washed them." Inuyasha gave her an expression of a hurt puppy.

They walked into the house. Neko looked at one of the clocks in the living room. "There is still a little time before Souta has to get ready for school. Why don't you go ahead and take a quick bath." She opened the suitcase that Yoshi had left and pulled out some clothes for Inuyasha. She led him to a bathroom and found him a towel that he could use.

"Here is a towel and some clothes. If you need any help just let me know." She closed the door and went back to the living room. She knelt by the girl on the floor.

Kagome was still asleep. Her wounds were healing nicely and the girl was not running a fever. Neko changed the bandages and pulled the blanket up around her some more.

When she was done, she turned around to go back to her book. Souta was looking back at her. 

"Good morning," she said.

Souta sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." He looked around and saw that his sister was the only one there on the floor. "Where is Inu no niichan?"

"He is in the bathroom." Souta nodded. "You're awake early."

"Sunshine was in my eyes." He looked at the clock. "Wow I still have a while before I have to be at school." He grabbed the remote and started watching early morning cartoons. Neko shook her head. She sat down by him and went back to her book.

About half-way through the cartoon, they heard a commotion come from the bathroom. Neko looked at Souta.

"I think you might want to go help him."

Souta nodded and went to the bathroom. He gently tapped on the door. "Inu no niichan? It's Souta. I'm coming in."

Souta burst into giggles when he saw Inuyasha. He had a towel wrapped about his waist, the boxer shorts on his head, and was holding the white T-shirt out in front of him trying to figure it out.

Inuyasha glared at Souta for his laughter and the young boy got his giggles under control. Inuyasha thrust the shirt at him.

"There are not ties. How is one suppose to wear this?"

"You put it on over your head, but I think that Neko-san will want to check your wounds so don't worry about it right now. Now those," he pointed to the boxers on Inuyasha's head, "go on like pants. Make sure that the opening goes in the front." He picked up the sweat pants, "And these go on over the shorts."

Inuyasha nodded. He couldn't understand why both items had to be put on, but he didn't really want to ask. He dropped the towel to put on the clothes. 

Souta quickly turned away. "Sorry, Inu no niichan."

"Why?" _We're both males here. _Then Inuyasha remembered. "Oh, it's ok." _That modesty thing that Kagome has. Must be a part of this time. But she doesn't have a problem with Sango._

_Age difference, _another part of his mind said. He shrugged and finished dressing. He grabbed the towel to finish drying his hair with. As he passed by Souta, he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Souta smiled up at him. "Not a problem." He ran out of the bathroom to his own room to start getting ready.

Inuyasha went back to the living room, where Neko was waiting with bandages. She took the towel and the shirt from him. She laid the shirt on the couch.

"Flip your hair over." Inuyasha gave her an odd look and then did it. She gathered his locks in the towel and tied it up. "While I bandage you."

She proceeded to examine his wounds. They were doing a lot better this morning. Apparently the rest helped and they did not look so deadly anymore. Of course the rising of the sun more than likely helped as well, letting his demon blood take care of the healing. When she finished bandaging him, she went and sat on the couch.

She tapped the pillow in front of her with her foot. "Sit," she said.

Inuyasha flinched at the word. Neko blushed. "Sorry, I forgot how that word affects you. Come, have a seat."

She proceeded to dry his hair working from the bottom up and combing it as she went. While she was working with it they heard the rest of the family start getting up and moving around. Mrs. H. came downstairs and noticed the cousins.

Surprising they did look a lot alike. The exception of course being the hair color. And Neko seemed to look a few years older than the boy did. She smiled at them.

"Good morning," she said. They replied in turn. "Inuyasha, it's good to see you are well. You gave us quite a scare last night." Inuyasha looked at the floor. Mrs. H. noticed that her daughter was in a different position than she had been. She looked up hopefully at the healer. "Did Kagome wake up sometime during the night?"

Neko shook her head. "She mumbled in her sleep and turned over." She patted Inuyasha's head. "Looks like Inuyasha being here has helped some, I think." 

Mrs. H. nodded. "Well, I am going to go make breakfast now. Any special request?"

The cousins shook their heads. Mrs. H. went to the kitchen. Neko went back to Inuyasha's hair. When she had it combed and mostly dry, she put it into a very loose braid. Inuyasha had growled at her about it, but she patiently explained that it would be better and wouldn't get in his way as much. He fehed.

"So what was that music you were listening to this morning? It sounded a little bit like kabuki but I couldn't understand what they were saying," Inuyasha asked a few minutes later. He hadn't moved from the spot after Neko had finished. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired.

Neko laughed. "You couldn't understand it because it was in a language called German. It is an opera called 'Die Zauberflöte' or 'The Magic Flute.' It is a theatre art form from another part of the world. Not really like kabuki. There isn't as much dancing."

Inuyasha nodded. Grandpa came down muttering about what needed to be done around the Shrine that day. Souta came running down the stairs and started looking for various school supplies. Mrs. H. called everyone to breakfast. Inuayasha gave Neko a pleading look.

She got up and went to the kitchen. A moment later she came back with a dish of sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast and a glass of milk. She handed it to Inuyasha. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Inuyasha nodded. He started eating uncharacteristically neat. His eyes almost never went to the plate. He watched Kagome as she slept. He was worried. He could still smell the blood from her wounds. He could also smell the sweat that lingered from the fever. She looked so pale. There was a part of him that screamed that he should have made her stay.

_Ah, but then, you would have been human around Sesshomaru._

Inuyasha frowned. _Yeah, but he has been acting a bit differently lately. _He shook his head._ Only because we are at Neko's._

When he had finished, he got up and wondered into the kitchen. Souta whizzed by him in a blur, to find the rest of his school things. Mrs. H. looked up at Inuyasha.

"Ummm... where do I need to put these?" He thrusted out the dishes.

Mrs. H. smiled and got up. "I'll take them," as she took the dishes.

Inuyasha went back to the living room. He saw Kagome shivering. He softly dropped down to lie beside her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes but was still very much awake. He heard Souta say bye and run out the door, Grandpa was puttering around with the new boxes that must have come yesterday. Grandpa looked in their direction and said, "Hmpf." Inuyasha didn't care if he approved or not. _Just as long as it is helping Kagome._

His arms tightened around the girl. "I can't lose you. I need you to fight. I need you so I can fight. I need you," he whispered to the girl.

*****

Miroku had awoken when the sun arose. But he did not want to move, for fear that he would disturb Sango. The night before had been wonderful. He didn't think that Sango would have let him do that. He smiled and hugged the demon slayer to him. 

There had been a part of him that had wanted more though. But he had heard the fear in Sango's voice. _I can wait for that. I love her that much._

The thought shocked him. He looked down at the demon slayer. It was true. He could wait until they defeated Naraku and he got rid of the Air Rip. Then it would be for the two of them expressing their love for each other, not for the sole purpose of providing an heir. He couldn't do that to her.

He had closed his eyes to meditate (although it was hard with Sango's soft breath on his chest). He had sensed Shippo's presence and how it had changed from eagerness to embarrassment. He also felt Sesshomaru for a brief moment. The smells of Nekoyasha's cooking whaffed through the air.

He knew it was time to get up. He gently shook the girl in his arms. "Sango. Sango, time to get up. Breakfast is almost ready."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, Miroku." She leaned up and kissed him. Then she stretched. 

She also smelled breakfast. She extracted herself from Miroku's hold (much to his disappointment), and got dressed. Together they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.

*****

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! It lets me know that I should continue this story while I'm in Florida.

Ok, in response to 2lazy2signin: ::sigh:: Thank you for the information. I am going to choose that it is constructive critism rather than a flame. When I asked the question it was in a reviewer response, becasue that person asked me how I was going to do it. Thanks for giving me the episode numbers, but I don't remember that simply because I haven't seen those. I have only seen eps 1-56, 90 (which I randomly watched... don't ask) and both movies. I know I should have said that before now, and I apologize for that. I have seen other fanfics that are also confused with Japan being the western lands. So I am going to say that this is now a slight AU.

Other news: I will try to get the rest of what I written up on ff.net today. Which means that you will be reading everything I have written. This is because I will be at my parents for a week (with no internet) and then I don't know when I'll get my access in Florida. Don't worry when I get access, there will be more chapters (what else am I going to do at my parents with no internet access or cable? :) ).


	28. Waking

Disclaimer: What you thought all this was my idea? Sorry, just Nekoyasha and this story belong to me. Inuyasha, Kagome, and her family are not.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

A/N: This is a fluffy chapter! In fact some of you have been waiting for this one. :)

Chapter 28: Waking

Kagome was comfortable. But this was comfort was recent. Before being where she was now, there had been fear. She had been falling into darkness. It was not unlike falling into the well, but there was no warring states era on the other side. Just the endless fall.

She had noticed that it had begun to get very cold. That was when she finally landed into a forested clearing.

The clearing was surrounded on three sides by trees and on the fourth was a small babbling brook. The brook was cool and crisp. The sun shone brightly in the clearing and was warm. A gentle breeze floated through. It was peaceful here. And safe.

After she had refreshed herself at the brook, she turned around to get a better look at the spot. That was when she saw him. Inuyasha. With black hair. He looked so peaceful sitting there in front of a tree with his eyes closed. He appeared to be meditating. Or at least that was what Kagome thought. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him. But it had felt like so long since she had seen him.

"Inuyasha?"

The boy opened his violet eyes and smiled at her. He stood and held his arms open for her. "I'm here, Kagome."

She ran into his arms and felt them close protectively around. She rested her cheek against the smooth skin of his chest. "Don't leave me."

"I won't," he whispered into her hair. He brought both of them gently to the ground and pulled her into his lap and held her. She cuddled up against him, afraid to let him go for the fear that he would dissipate in a puff of smoke.

She must have fallen asleep, because when she came to, Inuyasha was gone. She panicked for a minute until she could feel his presence watching over her. There were noises filtering through into the clearing. There was Grandpa complaining about something, Mama was making breakfast, and Souta was running around and said bye.

Kagome felt herself being pulled from the clearing. She didn't want to leave. Here was where Inuyasha loved her and wanted her.

"I can't lose you. I need you to fight. I need you so I can fight. I need you," she heard what seemed to be Inuyasha's voice softly say.

Kagome's eyes blinked open. The sight that greeted her was a pair of golden eyes filled with concern. She gazed up lovingly into those eyes. "Do you mean it?" Her voice sounded hoarse to her ears.

There was a look of confusion that momentarily crossed his face. "Yes, I mean it, Kagome." He wet his lips with his tongue, and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Then he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own.

This kiss was light and swift, but it still took Kagome's breath away. She could swear that she was still dreaming. That was until she tried to sit up. There was an intense pain in her abdomen and she gave a yell as she fell back.

*****

Inuyasha had barely spoken the words when he felt a change in her breathing. He laid her on her back and propped himself on his arms so he could look at her. Her eyes fluttered open. His heart soared at the way she was looking at him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

_She actually heard me?_ He was stunned for a moment. Then he told her, "Yes, I mean it, Kagome." He stared at her. _If the monk can just lean over and kiss Sango, then surely I can do the same with Kagome. It's now or never._ He licked his lips because they felt dry. There were a few strands of hair that clung to her face due to the sweat from the fever. He brushed them away.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding as he leaned down and gently brought his lips to hers. He was nervous that maybe this was not what she wanted, and quickly ended it. Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes. 

He watched as she tried to sit up. She yelled in pain and fell backward as she grabbed her stomach. He caught her before her head hit the floor.

"Well, I guess that is my cue," he heard his cousin say. Neko walked over to the couple.

"How long have you been there?" Inuyasha glared at her.

Neko just smirked at the boy. She knelt by Kagome. "Good morning. Do you remember what happened?"

Kagome gaped at the woman. "Nekoyasha? How did you get here? Did you follow us and get here the same way we did?"

Neko stopped the girl of her questions. "Yes, Kagome, I am Nekoyasha. I am actually from this time, so I did not follow you through the well. ::holds up her hand to stop any further interruption:: And let's just say that a friend of yours knew who to call when you fainted. Now then, what happened?"

Kagome sat and thought for a few minutes. _A friend of mine? Who could it be? When I came home there was mama, grandpa, and… Hojo-kun?_ Kagome blushed a little. She looked up at the healer. "Well, I stopped by Kaede's like you asked and everything seemed to be okay. As I was walking to the well, I tripped over some roots. Then my stomach started hurting. I thought it was just cramps that come with 'that time of the month' and didn't worry about it. When I came up to the house there were voices arguing and I figured that it would be best if I were to come into the room from the stairs. So, I climbed up the tree and climbed in through my window. I changed and came down the stairs. That's when I fainted in front of Ho- my friend. That's all I remember until a few minutes ago." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed. She looked at Neko. "How long have I been asleep?"

"At least 36 hours. It's Tuesday. We were started to get worried. If you hadn't awoke by this evening, I was going to have you admitted to the hospital. But I would like not to that if at all possible." _I would have some very upset people on my hands if that happens._

Kagome nodded at her words. "So, I guess going to school is out of the question?"

"Maybe, but I need to have a look at your wounds first since you just cried out in pain." She pushed the pajama top up a bit to look at the bandages. There was not any blood seeping through. She looked under the bandages. The wounds didn't look any worse than they had that morning. Neko looked up at the girl. "How close are you to a period?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, I'm due for one in the next couple of days. But I have never had cramps like this."

"Well, first let's see if we can get you to sit up." With a little help from the cousins, Kagome was able to sit up.

"Well, it doesn't hurt as much, now," Kagome stated.

"It probably had to do with the fact that you had been asleep for awhile and it was sudden movement. Probably the best thing for you today is to take a bath, get something to eat and stay home today so I can keep an eye on you."

Kagome nodded. At that moment Mrs. H. walked into the room. She saw that her daughter was sitting up and awake. She ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"Hi, mama," Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh, I am so glad you are awake, sweetie. We were so worried about you. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, I am hungry," Kagome said.

Mrs. H. got up and started going to the kitchen.

"Something light," Neko shouted. "We need to make sure that she can keep it down."

Mrs. H. nodded and went into the kitchen. A moment later she came back out with toast, jam, and a glass of orange juice. Kagome gratefully took it and ate.

About half-way through, she looked back at the boy that was still holding her. "Don't you want anything to eat, Inuyasha?"

"Nah, I already had something to eat," he replied.

When Kagome had finished, she set the plates aside and stretched. "I think a bath would be a good thing," she stated.

She slowly got up with help. "Why don't I help you in the bath? You have various bandages to work with," her mother said. Kagome nodded and they both headed up the steps for a bath and fresh clothes.

Neko stood up and started folding the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, since Kagome is up and about, she will probably start sleeping in her own bed, so there is no use for the futons to be here in the living room." Inuyasha nodded and started helping her.

After they had finished, they sat down on the couch. There was a quiet moment before Inuayasha turned to his cousin and asked, "Neko, what's a period?"

*****

A/N: Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive. I had two weeks with out internet. In my last chapter I said something about what else was I going to do at my parents? Well, I only got one chapter written. ::hangs head:: There was packing and unpacking and re-packing, etc. So… ummm… yeah. And then to make matters worse, I couldn't get the operating system onto the Computer with a CD. (And being in Florida at the time, that was all dad and I had.) And then to top it all off, I left my story disk at my parents in Tennessee. It just got to me today.

I think that is all I will say today and keep this short and sweet.


	29. A Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin or Inuyasha or the traveling companions. All I own is Nekoyasha and her family that is not Inuyasha or his mother.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 29: A Walk 

After breakfast, everyone headed outside as usual. Miroku and Sango disappeared together as had become their habit. Neither one was use to Sesshomaru around, and they weren't completely sure how to act around the Demon Lord.

Nekoyasha and Lotus continued sewing something, while the children played.

Sesshomaru watched Rin play with the boys. _She could be happy here. She would be safe, and taught in the ways of medicine. There would always be someone around to play with. I'm sure that there are other children in this village._

_But would I want to leave her? She has added… something to my travels. It doesn't seem so lonely._

_Listen to yourself, Sesshomaru. You have become attached to that little girl. Besides, you have never been alone. There has always been Jaken._ Sesshomaru then realized that this was the first time that he had thought about Jaken in the last several days. He was also distraught by his current train of thought. He decided that he needed to take a walk. He had stayed around the house for too long.

He got up and started walking. Nekoyasha looked up at him. Something told her that he wasn't leaving for good and just needed some time to himself. She went back to the item she was making.

Nekoyasha was not the only one that noticed Sesshomaru leave. Rin saw him leave as well. _Is Sesshomaru-sama leaving me?_ Rin was hurt by the thought. _Well, he isn't going anywhere without me._ Rin left the boys and started after the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru felt the little girl's presence behind him. She took her place behind him and a little to the side. Part of him wondered why she had decided to follow him. Another part was glad she came. But since she was what he wanted to think about, he did not want her by his side.

"Rin, why did you follow me?"

"Rin thought you were leaving and did not want to be left behind."

"Sesshomaru turned to the little girl. "Go back and play with the boys. I will return in a little while."

Rin nodded and made her way back to the boys.

Sesshomaru watched her go. He was even more unsure now whether he wanted to leave her. _You are just keeping her because you feel guilty about Inuyasha. _Sesshomaru growled at that thought. _I do not regret anything that I did. There was nothing else to do. That was what was best for him at the time._

_Ah, but you heard him three nights ago. Part of the reason he hates you is because you abandoned him!_

"I did not abandon my brother," he whispered to the air. _I left him in a safe place. It was the best place for him to be._

_The best place for him was by your side. _

~+~+~Flashback~+~+~

The last year and a half had been tough for Sesshomaru. He had to prove that he was everything his father was and more. Which was hard considering the sword that Toutousai had given him did not cut anything. It was useless, but he kept it by his side because it was what his father had apparently wanted. 

Sesshomaru had finally got the Western Lands under his control. But it had come at a price. He wasn't able to spend as much time with Inuyasha. Not that it would have mattered much, because Inuyasha had begun to start his own studies.

But something was worrying the young Demon Lord. His stepmother had begun to take ill. She had tried to hide it, but her smell had changed. He knew that she was upset with the death of her husband, but she should have moved on. And the health issues were from more than the depression.

She had gotten worse. She still spent time with Inuyasha, however it seemed to be less now, and only at certain times like meals. In fact she was eating less at meals.

This continued on for several more months. The healers told him that she was fading quickly, but they were still not sure what was wrong with the woman. She was not doing well even with all the potions they were giving her.

It was an early spring morning, when she passed. The news had come to him as he was getting up. He was going to have to tell Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was waiting in the dining room when Inuyasha stumbled in. The boy looked around the room.

"Sessho no niichan, where's mama?"

Sesshomaru lowered his head. "She is not coming today, Inuyasha."

"Has she gotten sicker?" the young boy asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. He approached the boy and knelt in front of him. "She won't be coming any more. She has died."

Inuyasha stood there in disbelief. Then he threw himself on the young man sobbing. Sesshomaru slowly put his arms around the boy.

Over the next few months after that, Sesshomaru began to realize that he could not rule the lands as well as raise his brother. He would have to find someone else to care for the child.

Knowing that the Lady of the Southern Lands was his stepmother's sister, a message was sent seeing if they could care for the boy. Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would still be trained like he would be at home and that he would be safe. Plus Nekoyasha was there and it would be someone for the boy to interact with.

A message was sent back saying they could take care of the boy. So Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to the Southern Lands. 

When they got there Sesshomaru knelt in front of the boy. "Inuayasha, you will be staying here for awhile. I don't know when I will come back to get you, but I will be back for you."

The child nodded. Sesshomaru returned home.

~+~+~End Flashback ~+~+~

_And then years later, I hear that Inuyasha ran away. Right before I was going to bring him home._

_That's why you won't leave Rin behind. _Sesshomaru did not like his inner voice. He slashed a sapling with his new hand. He knew his inner voice was right.

*****

A/N: Computers are very odd things. Mine is still not working, so I am doing a combination of working on my roommate's computer and in the computer lab.

Also I think that this story will be ending soon. But don't worry, I have a sequel in mind. I know I am going to need some feedback on that one.

Florida is great. I love what I am doing at Disney World. Things are getting better between Bjorn and me. All is well in the life of Catleana.

Reviewer Responses:

Sweetdaeth – don't worry.  You will find out about them soon enough. (In fact I wrote that chapter a few days ago ::evil grin:: )

Ryguy5387 – thanks.  I think there is more fluff to come… can't remember…

Inuyagura – yes that would be an interesting conversation… one I'm not sure I could do justice to.  So the period question will not be answered.  Sorry.

Henrika – I do keep writing… it's the posting that is the hard part… ::mumbles:: stupid slow computers

RavenShadow – Thanks.  I hope this chapter was up to my usual writing ability?

NightRaine – I am so honored that you think my story is almost as good as the manga. Wow.  And this is the first fanfic I've ever written.  Thank you.

Eromeus – Yea you made it all the way through!!!!  Good to hear from you.  I tried to call you the other day and got your number confused with my other pet.  Will call you soon though.  Remember that I love you, sweetie. ::kisses::

Depth-orca – Wow, my story is being recommended to people?  Can I ask who recommended it to you?  I am amazed and also so glad that you like this little story of mine.

Well, folks, that's about it for now.


	30. Around the House

Chapter 30: Around the House 

The rest of Tuesday passed without incident and Kagome was allowed to go to school on Wednesday.  However she went with a note from Dr. Subaru stating that Kagome was not to participate in P.E. due to her injuries.  

This left a very bored Inuyasha at the Shrine.  He had got as much information out of Neko as he could.  It had come up the evening before that she could not tell them of anything that had happened and technically she shouldn't even be talking to the couple.  But of course life is a funny thing and brings people together in the most unexpected ways.

So Inuyasha headed outside and perched himself in the God Tree.  Neko sat below him sketching him in the tree, the shrine, and whatever else caught her artist's eye.

"So, Neko, if you are here in this time, then where is the future version of me?  How come I haven't come by?" Inuyasha called down to her. 

Neko raised her golden eyes to him.  _You are not here…_she thought sadly.  The woman sighed.  "I told you I can't tell you about your future.  Besides you wouldn't come by here anyway."

"Why not?"

"Time space thing."  She could feel her cousin giving her a confused look.  "A future version of you and the you right now can not occupy the same space at the same time.  To do so would kill you."

It was quite for a moment.  "Then how come Kikyo and Kagome can be in the same place at the same time?"

"Because Kikyo and Kagome are two different people.  Haven't you learned that by now?"

Inuyasha contemplated this and all was silent for a while with the exception of the scratching of Neko's pencil.  

Then Grandpa came on the scene.  He looked up in the tree.  "Inuyasha, if you are going to be here, you might as well help around the Shrine!"

"Can't," Inuyasha called down.  "Might reopen these injuries."

"Actually, you are just fine.  They are little more than scratches now."  Neko smiled up at the young man.  "You are purr-fectly fit to help."

"Feh."  Inuyasha hopped out of the tree.  He shot Neko a nasty look as he followed Grandpa to do whatever chore needed to be done.

*****

Nekoyasha had sensed that something was on Sesshomaru's mind the day before, but she didn't feel like arguing with the lord.  So she had let him be.

It was different when his mood hadn't changed.  He seemed to have distanced himself from Rin and was pre-occupied with something.

She caught him looking at her paintings.  When she saw that everyone else had left to go outside, she approached him.  The painting he was glaring at was one of Inuyasha pinned to the tree.

"Sesshomaru?" she inquired as she laid her hand on his arm.

"Why did he run?" he whispered.

Nekoyasha was shocked by the question.  It took her a minute to come up with an answer.  

"He is not use to you seeing him in his human form."

Sesshomaru gave a small snort that might have been meant as a laugh.  "That is not what I meant.  He always runs.  From me, from Naraku, from Kikyo, from Kagome, from himself."  He turned and looked at the cat.

Nekoyasha saw a multitude of emotions in his eyes, many of which she never thought she would see in the proud lord eyes.  There was regret, confusion, and … sadness in those golden orbs.

Her own blue eyes must have reflected those emotions back to him because he turned his head away from the woman.  "I would have been there to take him home in a couple of days.  Why did he run?"

It took Nekoyasha a few moments to understand what he was referring to.  She took his arm in hers and guided him to the table.  She set two cups of tea on the table and sat next to him.

"It wasn't all your fault.  There was so much going on at that time.  I thought our bond was tight enough to keep him in my father's lands, but it wasn't.  You left him with us for 10 years."

"But I told him that I would be back," the man insisted.

She nodded. "You don't know what happened do you?"  Sesshomaru shook his head no.  "My mother died, Sesshomaru.  It hit him hard.  I think it reminded him too much of his own mother's passing.  We didn't know you were coming.  He left in the middle of the night."

Sesshomaru blinked.  

"And that may be why he runs.  He is afraid of being hurt."

*****

Inuyasha stood on the top of the Shrine repairing the roof.  He had given Grandpa a hard time about it, but in reality he didn't mind.  It gave him something to do.  He stood up and stretched.  It was a clear day and he could see far from the top of the shrine.  He inhaled deeply.  The air was not as clean here, but he thought he could get use to it.

He glanced down.  Neko was running back and forth talking to Grandpa.  Apparently Grandpa had decided to put the healer to work as well.  Inuyasha smiled at the fact that he wasn't the only one working.

_Neko is here, so this time can't be all bad.  Plus there is Kagome.  And Souta has become accustomed to me being here.  The family would need someone willing to fix the roof from time to time._  He paused.  _Plus there is Ramen here.  _He smiled at that thought.  _I could be with Kagome.  I think I could be happy here in this time…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Neko calling, "Inuyasha!  Lunch!"

Food knocked all other thoughts out of Inuyasha's head.  It was lunch time and Kagome would be home soon after that.

Little did Inuyasha realize that his heart had just made a decision that his mind and soul would not be aware of until much later.

*****

A/N:  Well, I meant to have the other chapter up about a week ago.  But stupid slow computers.  ::sigh::  So guess what?  That means you now get two chapters at once!!!  Yea for multiple chapter updates.  There's not really much else to say. Until next time!


	31. Partings

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: What do you think? Neko is mine as is Lotus, Shinta, Yoshi, and Noelani. (A/N: Guess who is in this chapter.)

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 31: Partings

Several days had passed and Sesshomaru had come to a few decisions. First and foremost he did not wish to be in the area when Inuyasha and his girl returned to Nekoyasha's. Kiara had already left to be at the well for the couple that morning.

His other decision was that he was going to take Rin with him. While he knew that the girl would be well cared for here, he knew that she would rather be with him. In a way he wanted her to be with him as well. She was far more pleasant company than Jaken. Perhaps it was because Jaken had been in his company for too many years.

He had not left in the middle of the night due to the fact that as Lady of the Southern Lands, Nekoyasha deserved his respect and notification that he was leaving. Plus one always informed family that they were going.

It was the middle of the morning. Once again everyone had convened outside. The demon lord went up to the woman of the house.

"Rin and I will be taking our leave now."

Nekoyasha looked up at him. "You don't want to stay?"

"There is no reason for us to stay. Rin is better and I am fully healed." He leaned in closer to the woman. "Besides I do not wish to be here when Inuyasha returns."

Nekoyasha nodded. Sesshomaru looked over to the playing children. 

"Rin, we are leaving now."

The little girl nodded. She went over to the demon lord. She looked back longingly at the boys. She had never had friends before now.

Nekoyasha piped up. "Wait a moment!" She leaned over to Lotus and whispered something. Both women got up and went into the house. Nekoyasha came back with the Staff of Souls, which she held out to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure that little toad of yours will want this back." Sesshomaru gave her a trace of a smile. Lotus came out of the house with a box. Nekoyasha took it and gave it to the little girl.

"So you won't be as lonely on your travels." 

Rin took the top off the wooden box. Inside were two well-made dolls. Both were of little boys. One had black hair and was dressed in a light blue kimono. The other had red hair, a tail, and had blue pants with a yellow shirt and a furred vest.

_Shinta and Shippo_ the little girl thought. "Thank you." Nekoyasha smiled at her. Rin showed the dolls to Sesshomaru. He merely nodded at her. She hugged the dolls to her.

"Come, Rin. We must be on our way." With that the demon lord turned and walked away. Rin gave a smile and a wave to everyone and ran to catch up to him. And with that they were gone.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"It is a shame that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha did not get along better. He could be a valuable ally," Sango commented.

Miroku nodded and gave a pause. "Who knows, my dear Sango; he still may very well be."

*****

_Finally, Friday at last! _Inuyasha thought. As much as the boy enjoyed being in Kagome's time, he was anxious to return to the Warring States era. The jewel needed to be completed and Naraku had to be dealt with. Plus he wanted to figure what was going on with Sesshomaru. 

And he was tired of doing housework. It amazed him that Grandpa found so much work for him to do. But it was Friday afternoon and Kagome had promised him that they would leave as soon as she got home from school. Neko had said that they were good to go back.

Neko-chan. She had stayed to send them off. _It feels odd to have someone here that is going to say bye to me. But also I'll see her on the other side. Not that she will know that she saw us. This confuses me too much. I wonder who else is here. Shippo? Sesshomaru?_ Inuyasha made a face. _I still want to know where I am. Nekoyasha seemed a little sad when I asked about the future me._

"Inuyasha, I'm home!" Kagome's voice pulled Inuyasha from his thoughts. "I just need to change and pack a few more things and then we will be ready to go."

Inuyasha nodded. He was already dressed in his fire rat kimono. "Do you need any help?"

Kagome was touch by his caring to help. She smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, Inuyasha. But I can do it myself." With that she ran upstairs.

She returned a few minutes later in a clean school uniform and her bright yellow backpack as full as always. "Ready to go?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Mama, we're leaving!"

Mrs. H. came into the living room. She gave her daughter a big hug. "Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like that again. It really scared me."

Kagome looked at her feet. "I'll try, mama. But things are getting tougher as we complete the jewel." She looked up at her mother. "But we do have Nekoyasha in the past to take care of us."

The cat gave a small smile. Mrs. H. looked over at her. Then she turned her attention to Inuyasha. "You take care of my daughter, do you hear me?" Inuyasha nodded. Then Mrs. H. gave the boy a hug as well. He was a little embarrassed.

Next Grandpa and Souta said their good-byes. Inuyasha was sorry that he was leaving the boy. He enjoyed playing with Souta.

Neko was last to say good-bye. She embraced the boy first.

"Remember not to mention that I am here as well, okay?" Inuyasha nodded. She dropped her voice to a very soft whisper. "Stop running. Fight for what you believe in. And remember to follow your heart." Her hand went to cover his heart as she drew away. Inuyasha could only nod.

Neko turned her attention to Kagome. She gave the girl a hug as well. Into her ear the cat whispered, "Take care of him. I know that he takes care of you. But he needs someone care about him as well." Kagome nodded.

With the good-byes said the couple went to the well and jumped in.

Neko turned to the Higurashis. "Well, I must be taking my leave as well. Thank you for all of your hospitality." 

"You do not wish to stay for dinner?" Mrs. H. asked.

Neko shook her head. "I need to be getting home." She yawned. "Besides my sleep schedule is slightly off with dealing with those two. Thank you again." She gave the family a low bow.

_Oh a cup of coffee would be wonderful right now._ Neko thought as she made her way down the shrine steps. She was very near the bottom when she saw it. A white limousine. _No, he didn't!_ Neko sighed. She did not want to deal with the man in that limo. Maybe her eyes had deceived her and it was an ordinary limo that just happened to have stopped near the shrine. 

She looked at the limo again. It was white with a very familiar emblem on it. There was what looked like was a 'T' with three of the four cardinal directions on it. The 'W' was in silver, 'S' was in black, and it finished off with a red 'E.' It didn't help that the chauffeur was standing there waiting to open the door for her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Nekoyasha," he said as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon," she replied as she slid in the car next to a silver-haired gentleman that appeared to be in his late thirties, who was reading a newspaper. His hair was very short. Across from her were two young people that looked to be in their early twenties. The girl had long silver hair much like the older gentleman. The boy however had short black hair. Both of them had pointed dog ears on top of their heads.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Neko demanded.

"Not long. Did they get through the well with out any problems?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Well, you would know the answer to that question, if you had bothered to stay," she spat back at him. "You couldn't have come all the way out here to ask me that. What else is going on?"

"We're going out to dinner and thought you would like to join us, Aunt Neko. Besides, Noelani's boyfriend is paying," the boy supplied.

"You are just excited to see him, so you can tell him all about seeing Inuyasha, Yoshi" Noelani said.

"Uh huh. Aren't you jealous?" Noelani stuck her tongue at her brother in response. Yoshi started to tickle her, at which point she tickled him back. They started getting a little rowdy.

"Calm down, you two," the gentleman said.

"She started it, dad," Yoshi said as he pointed his finger at the silver-haired girl.

"I did not!"

"Children, that's enough!" the gentleman said quietly but he left no room for argument.

Noelani turned back to Neko, "My boyfriend just got in from his business trip, so he is taking us out to dinner tonight." 

"Well, it was a good thing that he wasn't here. It was bad enough that they saw me in this time." Neko yawned. 

The man raised his eyebrows. "Tired, Neko?" he asked.

She turned to the man. "Cats sleep anywhere from 14 to 18 hours a day. Do you know how much I've slept in the past five days? About 20 hours! Those two are a handful."

"Sounds like you might want to find another job."

"And what exactly do you suggest I do, Sesshomaru?"

*****

A/N: So yeah, I did some foreshadowing. I can say that many questions will not be answered in the next (and final) chapter of this story. I am evil and have done some foreshadowing for future stories. J I can promise fluff though.

So here is the question… would you like for me to go ahead and post the final chapter and then wait for the first chapter of the new story? Or wait for me to post the last chapter until I write the first chapter of story number two?

Next question: What would you like for me to include in the next story? Of course I have my own ideas of where it is going to go, but if there is anything you would like to see, just let me know. I can't make any promises, but if it fits with the ideas, I'll try to include them.

I will answer this question for the many of you that were upset by Neko's thoughts of Inuyasha not being in that time. Naraku does not kill him. I love Inu-chan too much for that. So we are good on that, hopefully. 


	32. Goodbye Again

Disclaimer: Thirty-Two Chapters and you still don't know who belongs to me and who doesn't? ::Sigh::

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 32: Goodbye Again

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well. Inuyasha took in a deep breath of the crisp air around them. He was in a good mood. He went over to his companion and picked her up and spun around with her. Kagome started giggling. His good mood was contagious.

When he finally stopped and put her down, they both collapsed to the forest floor still laughing.

Kagome turned so that she was lying on her side facing Inuyasha. "What was that all about?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I felt like doing that." He paused and looked at her in the eyes. "Just like I feel like doing this."

His hand cupped her face and he brought her closer. Softly he kissed her and this time he had no intention of ending it quickly. Kagome was surprised by the action, but after a moment she relaxed against him. Her arms snaked up around his neck and he pulled her even closer to him.

It was taking everything in him to keep the kiss soft and sweet and not turn into a devouring need. After a few more moments, the kiss ended. They didn't get up but just laid there in each other's arms with Inuyasha's chin resting lightly on the top of Kagome's head.

"How much longer can we stay like this?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "I would say forever, but I think Miroku, Sango, Shippo and your cousin would start to worry about us."

She felt rather than heard Inuyasha sigh. "I guess you are right."

He got up and helped her up. Together they made their way into the village and to the waiting Kirara.

*****

A few hours later, they had arrived at the Southern Lands and the house of Inuyasha's cousin. Shippo was a flying ball of fur into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, I missed you so much! Are you feeling better? Was Inuyasha ever mean to you? Guess what Miroku and Sango slept together," the little kit blurted out.

"I missed you too. Yes. No. WHAT?"

"Shippo!" the monk exclaimed. Sango could only blush. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha raised his eyebrow to the couple. Miroku could not get a hold or the kit due to the fact that he was safely in Kagome's arms.

"Kagome, why do you smell like Inuyasha?" Now it was a role reversal. Sango gave Kagome a questioning look to which Kagome blushed.

"Shippo!" Inuyasha was not as nice as Miroku. He lifted the kit from Kagome's arms and gave him a beating on the head. He grinned at Miroku. "Would you like a turn?"

An evil grin slowly made its way across the monk's face. "Why, Inuyasha, I would love a turn."

Shippo managed to escape Inuyasha's grasp. He gave both boys a merry chase while the women laughed. After a few minutes (and a few good hits) later the "game" stopped. Miroku straightened out his robes and looked at his friends.

"There is a rumor of Shikon Shards back in the Western Lands. We still have a few hours of sunlight left and could probably make into those lands," he stated.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and then nodded his agreement. He turned to the red-haired girl. "We must take our leave of you now."

Nekoyasha nodded her head. She embraced Sango and Miroku. 

"Take strength from each other. There is no reason to face all the horrors of the world alone." The demon slayer and the monk could only nod. Miroku put his arm around Sango and pulled her close to him. The gesture was not lost to anyone there.

Next she went to Kagome and gave the future girl a hug. "Don't leave him. He needs you more than both of you realize."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you for all you have done for us. I know it could not have been easy having all of us here in your house."

Nekoyasha laughed. "I don't know. It has been an interesting last few days."

Then she went and stood before Inuyasha. The cousins look at each other for a brief moment.

"There is so much to say, Inuyasha. And no words to say it with. I am here for you."

Inuyasha glanced down. He took her hand. "Be careful with that jewel shard. I don't want you in danger from Naraku." He glanced around. "Speaking of danger, where is Sesshomaru?"

"He left this morning." Nekoyasha put her hand to his face. "I do not think that he will bother you for a while. He has his own issues to deal with." She hugged the boy that looked so much like her.

When she let go, Inuyasha saw Shippo and Shinta trying to say their goodbyes. He felt sorry for the little fox cub. The group was all so much older than Shippo and he knew the last week had been good for the kit to have playmates.

"Shippo…" Kagome softly called. The kit turned from the boy and slowly made his way to his family.

"Wait a minute," Nekoyasha called. Shippo looked back to the cat. Lotus was holding a box out to him. He accepted the box and opened it. His traveling companions looked over his shoulder as he removed the contents.

Like Rin, he had received two dolls. A boy dressed in a blue kimono. However instead of a red-headed doll, he had another black-haired doll. This one had more feminine features and was dressed in a kimono of yellow and red.

"They look so much like Shinta and Rin," Kagome commented.

"That's who they are. Rin also received dolls, except she had Shinta and Shippo," Sango supplied.

Shippo looked up at the cat. "Thank you."

She knealt down to the kit. "It's important to have friends around you. But you also have your family." Shippo nodded and hopped up into Kagome's arms still holding on to the dolls.

Nekoyasha stood up. Lotus leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Ah yes. There is one more thing."

Lotus came back with a stack of colored cloth, which was handed to Sango.

"There is a sari there for each of you," the younger girl replied.

The group looked at each other for a few minutes. Miroku gave Inuyasha a mischievous grin.

"Well, this means we can bathe with the girls now."

"Yea! We can all take baths together now. Thank you for the gifts," Shippo exclaimed.

The women laughed. With the goodbyes said, there was nothing left for the group to do now except to leave.

The cat and her grandchildren watch the group make its way to the end of the village. When they were gone, Nekoyasha turned to her grandchildren. They both had sad expressions on their faces.

"I will miss them as well. But I am sure we will see all of them again. Their journey is far from over." She pulled her grandchildren into a hug. Then she picked up a wooden box and gave it to Shinta.

He opened it up and pulled out a little girl doll and a kitsune cub doll. He looked up at his grandmother.

She smiled at him. "Do you think that I would deprive my own grandson of his friends?" The little boy shook his head.

"Now then, I believe there is a festival tonight in the village," she looked to her granddaughter, "and I know there is someone you are wanting to see."

Lotus blushed. And with that, the little family went back into the quiet house to get ready.

*****

A/N: It's finished. ::ducks as she sees rotten fruit being thrown at her:: All 32 glorious chapters and 97 pages of it. I am impressed with myself. This is the longest thing I have ever written. 

Thank you to everyone for making it this far. Special thanks go out to Inuyagura, RavenShadow, Sweetdaeth, Ryguy, and Henrika who have been with me since almost the beginning (I think it was around chapter 8). Thank you to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to write more. Thanks to Eromeus for being someone who I could share my enthusiasm with.

I don't know how long it will be before the next one. I'm working six days a week. It is crazy. Hopefully the next story will be as fun and exciting as this one. Sorry that there wasn't a lot of action. It was more storyline than anything else I guess. I promise that there will be more action in the next one. And Naraku.

Nekoyasha: I'm not sure about this next story.

Catleana: Huh.

Nekoyasha: I've seen what you will be doing to me. Can we just skip the story and go to my new job?

Catleana: ::sigh:: No. We need the next story to help explain various things. Besides how do you know about all of that?

Nekoyasha: I do live in your head. How else could I follow you around?

Catleana: True. ::look of panic:: I hope the others haven't found their way down here yet. I wouldn't want to see what Inuyasha would do to Mickey Mouse.

Nekoyasha: Good Point. ::Wanders away to find Kagome's cell phone number to tell her to keep Inuyasha away.::

Catleana: Until next time!


End file.
